From Hogwarts to FFNet
by Lemonapril505
Summary: Hermione's having serious problems but keeps them to herself until he finds out. Harry meets one of the 2 american girls who popped in from god knows where? Max an American student is after Snapes heart Lots of ACTION ROMANCE! DMHG SSOC HPOC GWOC enjoy!
1. The First day Back

From Hogwarts To ff.net - Seeing though a readers eyes  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF J.K. ROWLINGS CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING OF IT!!  
  
2 new American Girls are here and ones trouble especially for Snape and his heart. The gang is seeing through reader's eyes how we see them and a lot of emotions come out.  
  
"We have to GO! Come on Nicole!" John screamed  
  
"Coming!" she yelled running into a large blue portal.  
  
"John! Did Tom go yet?" Yael asked  
  
"Yes! Just go! We only have 10 seconds left!" John yelled holding a little remote with 10 seconds left on it with red digital number. Yael jumped in and then he did. "Ouch!" He landed right onto some hard floor and when he looked up the sky was showing with candles floating but he noticed he was inside. "  
  
"Where are we now?" Nicole asked getting up slowly.  
  
"Umm guys!" tom said as they got up and saw 4 long table filled with kids in weird cloths and adults sitting in front of them one with a very long white beard looking strangely at them  
  
"Were definitely not home," Yael said.  
  
"Hello" Dumbledore said "And who might you 4 be?"  
  
"Well im Yael, and this is John, Nicole, and Tom. Umm im sure you are wondering why did we just fall or land or whatever out of nowhere but we have a perfectly good explanation. John?"  
  
"Well. umm you see, we are umm we." But Tom cut him off  
  
"O god OK look we are sliders we slide from place to place trying to find our home and were here not for a little while and we will leave. But this castle is fabulous god you guys actually look like wizards wow! Wizard dimension"  
  
"Excuse me! Who exactly were you? Why should we believe this sliders nonsense." A tall ma very pale with dark clothing asked rudely.  
  
"You don't have to believe us were only here for," looked at his remote control "8 hours and 32 minuets."  
  
"That's All? Wow last place was a week then 3 minuets!" Nicole said  
  
"How about you join us to Eat?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"Sure thank you very much we are hungry." John answered Dumbledore took out his wand and a extra table for 4 sprung up in front of them. Talking went on with the students about these strangers as they ate "Yael, doesnt these looks like those J.K Rowling books we read? Don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah Nicole and me would read their fan fictions. Nicole, Doesn't this remind you're of Harry potter books?"  
  
"Yeah that's what I thought," Nicole said smiling  
  
"So where are you guys from again?" Professor McGonagall asked  
  
"Well The USA but not this dimension another." Nicole said  
  
"We have been sliding through dimensions fro years hoping to find home." Yael added.  
  
"Last place we were at we were nearly hung for being evil and unclean!" John said laughing.  
  
"Yea the places do get weirder." Tom said looking around.  
  
"Sounds most exciting!" Dumbledore said and as he did Yael ad Nicole started giggling.  
  
"Sorry!" they both said at once. "It's just you're British ascent" Nicole said as Yael kept smiling.  
  
"No problem I understand I found you're American one quite interesting too." Just then a flash of light blew again like when the 4 arrived and 2 other bodies arrived.  
  
"O shit!" The girl yelled she looked about 15 with dark long hair. "That was a bad landing"  
  
"You can say that." Said he other girl She looked a little bit younger with blonde hair very happy looking.  
  
Then john jumped up and looked at his remote "15 HOURS LEFT!"  
  
"Hey Johnny boy" Max said  
  
"Hi, Do I know you?" John said  
  
"Not yet you will. you teach me how to do this and I finally found you... wow interesting" Max said looking around "Names max look you now have extra time but I have less I came to warn you."  
  
"Warn me what?" John said  
  
"Not to stay see u staying here creates one extra dimension and so does me staying here you staying here is tragedy and hell but the truth is someone has to stay for the extra dimension so you can get home that is why were here to stay."  
  
"Max it's time" Danielle said.  
  
"Time for what?" Nicole said  
  
"Yeah what is going on?" Yael asked confused and seeing all of this world's people pretty much confused.  
  
"Im Danielle and look you have to go through our vortex and take you're remote with you so we don't go back."  
  
"WHY?" tom asked  
  
"Because if you go and take our remote, you're home."  
  
"Home!" Nicole screamed "too good to be true."  
  
Then out of a little blue remote in Max's hand a white vortex opened  
  
"JUMP!" Max screamed  
  
"HOW DO I KNOW THIS ISN'T A TRICK  
  
"YOU HAVE TO TRUST US!!!"  
  
"WHY?" Nicole asked but there were no more words needed the look in max and Danielle's eyes showed it and the 4 jumped leaving the two in this world.  
  
"Well this has been a interesting night. and the four left their things here a shame." Dumbledore said. "Dinner will be over early tonight please go quietly back to your dorms!" All the kids got up and got out quickly.  
  
Max and Danielle stood there and were scarred out of their minds. Then they looked up and saw the flying ceiling. Then Danielle fainted.  
  
"Danielle! Danielle!" Max screamed  
  
"Yea, im fine sorry."  
  
Is she all right Miss?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"Yea she's fine and its max."  
  
"Pleasure, I am Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"OK Alb im sure you want an explanation." Max said  
  
"I was hoping for one." He said  
  
"Well you see." she went on explaining how she met him a while in the future and she came here to change things and to get them home. Now there stuck here.  
  
"Well, that is interesting" Dumbledore said.  
  
"What shall we do Albus?" McGonagall asked  
  
"Well they must stay here with us."  
  
"That idea is ridiculous! WE don't even know them or if there lying or not!"  
  
"I am sure they are not lying and we can't just throw them out into the world." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Look we appreciate it and thank you so much." Danielle said.  
  
"What exactly is this place?" Max asked  
  
"It is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Danielle! You hear that we can keep practicing!"  
  
"You guys practice magic?" Flitwick asked  
  
"Yes, Max and I are Witches."  
  
"Interesting where are you're wands?" Snape asked Coldly  
  
"We don't use wands." Max said just as coldly  
  
"Really? What kind of witches ARE YOU?"  
  
"I'll show you!" Max said and she put her hand out and candle came to her she blew it out and with her finger lit it up "That type"  
  
"Interesting" Dumbledore, said "Very interesting"  
  
"Yea max has the real power." Danielle Said softly  
  
"No you do too just different" Max said smiling "watch" she whispered and she threw the candle straight at Danielle's head and right before it hit her she froze it  
  
"MAX!"  
  
"O come on, chill"  
  
"I hate when you do that!"  
  
"Sometimes people need a little push"  
  
"We are never going home are we max?"  
  
"No, but it's OK its OK mom and dad will be fine." She said  
  
"Well I think we have had enough excitement for tonight, tomorrow we will discuss you two coming into our school and the rest."  
  
"Where will we sleep?"  
  
"Well we have 2 bedrooms on the west side."  
  
"We'd prefer to sleep in the same room" Max said  
  
"Well then we do have a room with 2 beds, right next to yours Severus. Will you take them there?"  
  
"Sure, Follow me" As he walked quickly his look scarred Danielle but max just starred at him like whatever. "Here is your room Goodnight"  
  
"You to Snape." Max said smiling.  
  
~Gryffindor Common Room~  
  
"Harry, who do you think those people were?" Ron asked excited  
  
"I don't know, I hope they weren't anyone sent by Voldemort" Harry said  
  
"I don't know but if you ask me we should go check it out." Hermione said  
  
"I agree just to be safe! I mean first day of school and they pop in here is very weird." Ginny said  
  
"Yes im sure we could find clues in the great hall where they landed." Harry said  
  
"Good thinking, Let's go." Ron said "Harry don't forget to grab your cloak."  
  
~Slytherin~  
  
*I wonder who they were.. I should go find out but no Crabbe and Goyle the idiots will get me caught* Draco thought as he snuck out *The Great hall*  
  
~Great Hall~  
  
"What Are you doing here Potter?" Draco asked "What am I? What about you Malfoy?" Harry answered back  
  
"Were here to get more information on those surprise guests" Hermione said as she looked up he froze a little  
  
"So was I, so I guess I stay quiet you stay quiet."  
  
"Yea fine, lets just find something!" Ron said  
  
"I found something!" Ginny called  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked  
  
"It's a computer. a muggle device." Hermione said  
  
"Let's see what's on it." Harry said  
  
"All right, do you know how to use one Potter?"  
  
"No not really.." Harry said, "Why do you?"  
  
"No I wouldn't want to know!" Draco said  
  
"I know how to use one, all right so quiet I don't want to get caught." Hermione said as she grabbed the laptop. She put it on her lap and started typing every few seconds she looked up. 6th year is so different, he's different with his father not there to corrupt him but it wouldn't work he doesnt notice me.  
  
"I found something, O my god!"  
  
"What?" Ginny, Harry Draco and Ron all said.  
  
"It was in their Favorites on the top." Hermione said  
  
"Favorites? Favorite what?" Ron asked totally confused  
  
"Favorite web pages, like people write like a newspaper but online and its changeable."  
  
"What did you find?" Harry asked  
  
"It's a website www.Fanfiction.net. It has us in it!"  
  
"What? What do you mean us?" Draco said  
  
"Look, It seems there are books written about us and these people write stories about us were famous in their dimension. They change what's in the books and write their own versions."  
  
"Wow like what?" Ginny asked  
  
"Well they have choices drama, horror, romance, action, adventure, and characters. Albus, Angelina, Argus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, James, Lily, Lucius, Cho, Fred/George, Fleur, Luna, Percy, Remus, Hagrid, and even Tonks they have everyone."  
  
"What type of stories about us?" Ginny asked  
  
"Well, Top 30 stories. Most of them are about love and action"  
  
"What stories aren't?" Ron asked  
  
"Lets se some of the titles, there's "Forbidden Love", "New DADA teacher", and "Snapes eyes" interesting. ummmm well the first story is about ha yea right about love between Ginny and Remus?" Hermione said eyeing Ginny.  
  
"Give me that! That's so stupid." Ginny yelled and grabbed the computer."I've played around with the one dad found their not that complicated. O well Hermione it seems they fancy you and Snape shagging!"  
  
"What come ON!" Hermione said giving Ginny such a sharp look it cut through glass.  
  
"But it does seem most of you're love stories involve Malfoy. Those kids have quite an imagination!"  
  
"What type of stories about me?" Ron asked  
  
"Umm. well there are a few about you and Harry." Ginny said smiling  
  
"Well of course we are best friends." Harry Said  
  
"I mean here listen "It seems at Harry's 7th year of school he finds love in the most unexpected place, Ron, but who can he tell about his secret love and does Ron feel the same way?"  
  
"O my GOD! What the BLOODY HELL kind of imagination do they have?" Ron yelled.  
  
"I think it's rather hilarious, the two of you falling inlove though I'd feel bad for the children." Malfoy said smirking "Let me see this contraption" He said grabbing the computer. "This isn't so hard s what other stories are there. This one looks interesting "Manny is a 7th year Slytherin with a love of breaking rules. When Snape has to discipline her, they both develop a taste for forbidden fruit, but life's not perfect, and things can get out of hand..." Wow I never thought anyone could ever see Snape having a love life and ha with a student! How interesting these Americans are."  
  
"How do you know their Americans?" Ginny asked obnoxiously  
  
"Because, the language for one is clearly American and the author signs off New York which is a muggle city in America plus the advertisement's at the top are for American restaurants."  
  
"O, well that is interesting.so the other dimension has a America also?" Ron asked  
  
"Well a dimension is a world equal to ours but with one thing different causing millions of dimensions to exist. With all those possibilities the people could have been traveling for years." Hermione said  
  
"Wow I always thought the idea of "Other worlds" and Dimensions are pure myth." Ginny said.  
  
"Well it seems in their world, we are just fiction. A story written by some woman and just imaginary." Harry said  
  
"Well I think that's brilliant having our story told.being known." Ron said  
  
"It is pretty great being these characters," Ginny said smiling so brightly  
  
"I want to see what other stories they have on me. and the rest of us, im fascinated by their opinions." Hermione said as she sat and put the computer on the lap and started clicking.  
  
"What's that one story number 12?" Ron said smiling  
  
" "Hermione - the know it all until she knows nothing" 'A tragic accident leaves Hermione knowing nothing and with being used to knowing everything how will she cope?' "  
  
"Ha I like that one I want to read it!" Harry said laughing "Let me have a turn on the computer"  
  
"All right one second," Hermione said clicking smiling with a look in her eye. Then she stated to laugh and tried to hold it in.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked  
  
" "Harry's sanity is lost to Draco" 'When Harry receives a call from Dumbledore that he has to loose his virginity in a small amount of time. But the only person around is Draco and he is willing to do it! But was it because he needed to for Dumbledore or because he has wanted to?' "  
  
"Hey! But WHAT! Hey ummmm but I don't im not we don't never would!" Harry said mumbling  
  
"Hey don't insult me! It would take at least dinner and flowers to get me into bed, im not the type to just go. The United States is a nation of laws: badly written and randomly enforced. So I wouldn't worry so much about their imaginations."  
  
"Well let me see now! I want to se what other type of stories they have?" Harry said grabbing the laptop as he typed looking through. " "Hermiones Summer away from the gang" sounds interesting, lets see 'Harry's off training, Ron's with a girlfriend and Hermione is left bored in the summer. Until her friend tells her about an aerobics camp. Now Hermione must choose between her love of aerobics and fame or the life full of magic she loves so much.' " Harry read  
  
"O that sounds interesting so Hermione what would you choose?"  
  
"Well I don't know! Fame or Magic," she said laughing, "Magic of course! Fame I could come by again, magic and my life here is priceless."  
  
"The word aerobics comes from two Greek words: aero, meaning "ability to," and bics, meaning, "withstand tremendous boredom." " Draco said looking bored.  
  
"Well what about this. "Ginny secret life" 'The pressure of fighting evil, following in her dads footprints, and finding a husband to bring home to her mom Ginny has barely anytime for her true love of singing. Until one night she gets to sing in a French opera and gets a great job. She must hide her passion until it gets out of control and she must choose to tell her loved ones the truth or to go back to her life.'"  
  
"Well, me a singer! Yea right! I'm not that great though signing is fun I love listening to opera in all languages!" Ginny said  
  
"I don't mind what language an opera is sung in so long as it is a language I don't understand" Draco said smiling as he snatched the computer away from Harry. "Let's see what is going on with some more interesting story. Those were so boring the tables were falling asleep." Then suddenly they heard a noise coming. "Hide!" And they all ran and hid. Ginny hid under the Ravenclaw table, Harry and Ron went behind the teacher's table, Draco hid under the Hufflepuff table holding tightly the computer, and Hermione ran to the table Ginny was under but tripped over the backpack and by the time she got up Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and a tall women with long black dark hair walked in.  
  
"H h hello Professors I was just,"  
  
"You were just what! Ms. Granger?" Snape barked at her "Looking for the.umm my book I left it here and wanted to get it back." Hermione tried to sound convincing.  
  
" A likely story." Professor Snape said  
  
"Ms. Granger 10 points form Gryffindor for being out of bed at this time and now go straight back to bed!" Professor McGonagall said  
  
"Yes Professor," Hermione said and ran out. She hated this all this trauma why did they always have to be the ones to get in trouble. She ran back to her room and up to her bed. She knew she should tell them about her parent's divorce and her best friends death but she couldn't. She had to get it out all the pain and she remembered how Amanda did it and she went through her drawer. "Yes!" she whispered and was holding scissors.  
  
**  
  
"Dumbledore, do you think we can truly trust these kids who just popped in from a so called other dimension?" Snape asked  
  
"I am not sure Severus but I do think they are good kids whoa re lost and full of magic and this is the place for them."  
  
"What house should they go in?" McGonagall asked  
  
"I think we shall sort them tomorrow." Dumbledore said "Siva thank you so much for visiting to help me out. those there are some of the things that belong to the kids"  
  
"Thank you" She said and walked over and touched the things with her eyes closed. "These kids have a part to play in the game on what side in unclear but they are trustworthy and do belong here." She said "that is all I can say so I shall bid you goodbye." And she walked out.  
  
"She's always like that never wanting to stay for tea or even a lemon drop" Dumbledore said giggling "We should get this stuff to them" and he snapped his fingers and the stuff was gone.  
  
"Goodnight Albus," McGonagall said  
  
"Goodnight Minerva, Goodnight Severus"  
  
"Goodnight" Snape said coldly as they all walked out.  
  
"That was bloody close!" Ron said  
  
"Yeah we should go and meet back another time to check more out on this computer." Harry said.  
  
"All right but I get to keep the computer." Draco said, "Until we meet again"  
  
"No way we are keeping it Malfoy!" Ron said.  
  
"God you two babies I'll take it and we'll meet tomorrow night at 12 here." Ginny said.  
  
"All right, Goodnight see you" Malfoy said leaving.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny left to upstairs and went straight to bed.  
  
"Nice first day Harry hu?"  
  
"Yeah, goodnight Ron" Harry said  
  
"Goodnight Harry" Ron said dozing off.. 


	2. Kiss

Ch. 2  
  
"Harry wake up! Breakfast time."  
  
"Ok all right im getting up!" Harry said getting up and getting dressed.  
  
***  
  
"Come on MAX! Wake up its time for breakfast!" Danielle said  
  
"Coming! Hmm what should I wear?" Grabs her jeans and decides her sleeveless shirt she loves so much because she loves her shoulders and it's a sports jersey of her favorite basketball team the Nets or her white T- Shirt which Sid Vicious on it.. hmmm she decided to wear the Jersey and her dark blue low jeans with her black leather jacket and incase it was boring she grabbed her MP3 Player.  
  
"Ready to go," Danielle asked, " Do I look all right?" She was wearing her light blue jeans and a T-Shirt that says, "My imaginary friend thinks you have mental problems"  
  
"Yea you look mad cool! Let's go" as they left and headed to the Great hall. They saw 2 kids in black robes running there and they guessed they were late as usual. they walked in and everyone was looking at them and Danielle seemed a little bit worried and shy but Max just grabbed her arm and walked up to Dumbledore. "So Alb,"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore" he said  
  
"Professor D. where should we sit?"  
  
"First you must be sorted into a house, the house will be like you're family and you shall try to earn points for it."  
  
"All right so how we sorted?"  
  
"You shall sit here and I shall place the hat on you're head." Professor McGonagall said. Max went first and sat down.  
  
"Ooo you are not from around here are you?" Hat asked  
  
"Yeah so how do you sort me?"  
  
"I read you and decide where you shall go.hmmm very difficult you're very brave but also very cunning I do not know weather Gryffindor or Slytherin."  
  
"Can't I be in both?"  
  
"Both well.. That can't be but don't you have a house you want to be in?"  
  
"No I rally don't care."  
  
"Hmmm difficult very difficult.. All right I have it SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out and the table cheered. Max got up but didn't sit until Danielle sat and got the hat put on her head. "Gryffindor!" the hat yelled with her.  
  
"The Slytherin table is over there and the Gryffindor table is there" Dumbledore said  
  
"Max" Danielle whispered looking worried.  
  
"Don't Worry it's all good"  
  
"All the time" and they put there hands together and snapped them then slapped them left to right and pulled them back smiling.  
  
"You can sit here," Hermione said offering a sear between her and Neville  
  
"Sure thank you." She said "Im Danielle"  
  
"Im Hermione Granger, That's Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville."  
  
"Hey" she said looking sad "Can people from other houses sit together?"  
  
"They can if they want to, you could invite you're friend to sit here anytime." Hermione said  
  
"Yea her names Max me and her have been together forever through everything."  
  
"I'm surprised you two seem so different," Ron said "But she is something" he said eyeing her she was beautiful with a great body he thought but then he saw Harry looking at Danielle the same way he used to look at Cho.  
  
"So Harry you fancy her?" Ron whispered  
  
"No. Yea she's so beautiful and nice." Harry said even though he only knew her for about 5 seconds he liked her a lot!  
  
"Where are you guys from?" Ginny asked  
  
"Were from New York. Manhattan. I lived with my parents and I met her when I was 6 and we became instant friends and when she was 10 she came to live with us so she's like a sister."  
  
"Where were her parents?" Ginny asked  
  
"Losers the were fucking losers" Max said  
  
"O umm I was just," Ginny said embarrassed  
  
"It's all right I just came to check on my girl, so you all right?"  
  
" Im fine they are really nice."  
  
"OK remember anything wrong come to me I'll brake there necks" max said winking and walked back to her table.  
  
"I feel so embarrassed!" Ginny said  
  
"Don't be she's not that shy about her life."  
  
"Yea I could tell she's not that shy about a lot of things." Ron said  
  
"O yea her cloths we need to get some robes."  
  
"You could borrow one of mine." Said Hermione  
  
"O, well thank you so much"  
  
"Why did max say they were losers?" Ginny asked, cutting in.  
  
"O, Well her mom was always getting drunk and her dad beat her pretty bad and other stuff. They were always fighting and didn't care about her at all."  
  
"I'm sure they cared for her," Hermione said  
  
"They only noticed 5 months after she moved in with me she was gone and they only cared they said because they wanted to make sure they didn't have to get in trouble with the police. They were awful."  
  
"Wow im glad my parents are so great they all most never fight but when they do its funny." Ron said. Then he saw max get up and walks over to them and she walked great he thought her jeans so low he could see the outline of black thong.  
  
As max walked over she looked to the left and saw him the tall teacher from yesterday she couldn't help but look at him and she saw he was looking at her and there eyes met for a second and he turned away pretty quickly. "D, come here for a second."  
  
"What?" Danielle asked getting up and walking to her  
  
"I just got my schedule, my first class is with Gryffindor so we can sit together and so is my 2nd 3rd and 5th class for today, and hey look tomorrow I only have 2 classes sweet." "Nice, all right so potions, flying, herbology. wow we've never studied these things before."  
  
"Don't worry about it. So are you going to introduce me to your friends?"  
  
"Guys, this is max that's Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Neville."  
  
"Hey. why are you staring at my friend?" max asked Harry  
  
"I ummmm I wasn't I was just" Harry said  
  
"O you like her that's sweet. you can just tell her I mean she keeps looking at yuo too and its getting boring."  
  
"Max!" Danielle yelled  
  
"What? I find it useless to wait I mean you could die any day I mean you have to live it with no regrets."  
  
"That's a good motto," Hermione said  
  
"Nah that's not my motto just a way of life my motto is Life sucks then you die."  
  
"O well that's also very interesting motto"  
  
"Yeah. well can I sit here for today I'll sit there tomorrow because I have no clue what they are saying.." Max said  
  
"Sure come sit here," Neville said pointing to next to Danielle.  
  
"Thanks" she said and sat down and put on her Mp3 player.  
  
"What are you listening to?" Ginny asked  
  
"50 cent P.I.M.P is on now but it's almost over after that is Numb by Linkin park. here listen." She put the headphone on Ginny  
  
"Nice, What type of music are these?" she said giving back headphones  
  
"Rap was the first and Punk was the second." she said  
  
"I love you're muggle cloths," Ginny said  
  
"Muggle?" max asked  
  
"Non magical people are muggle it's not a bad thing just what we call them." "O all right thanks I love this shirt but Professor. McDonald over there gave me a look like she was going to faint" Hermione and Harry started laughing but Ginny and Ron seemed to be lost  
  
"Her names McGonagall," Ron said confused  
  
"Ron McDonald is a muggle restaurant really famous"  
  
"O, all right" Ron said  
  
"Come on, it's soon time for our first class" Hermione said  
  
"We have Herbology first outside in the garden." Harry said  
  
"Harry why don't you walk her there because I'm taking Hermione to show me where to piss. Herm Show me the bathroom."  
  
"The loo is up here I'll show you." Hermione said  
  
"Loo?" Max asked  
  
"You know the Washroom or restroom"  
  
"O the bathroom, right" they walked off  
  
"So you want me to show you where the classroom is?" Harry asked  
  
"I' would love that thanks." Danielle said  
  
"So how do you like our world?"  
  
"I'm beginning to like it more and more," she said smiling  
  
"I was wondering, you see we have these trips to Hogsmeade it's a wizard village and there's a trip coming up on Friday after the first week of school and I was wondering could I take you out to eat and hang out and do some fun browsing like date then?"  
  
"I'd Love that it sounds awesome!" Danielle said smiling  
  
"I really like you. and I very much want to kiss you."  
  
"All right" Danielle said. this was her first REAL kiss the other ones were stupid and small but this would be her first true kiss. As he leaned in suddenly she got really nervous and suddenly he stopped. What did she do something wrong. "Harry?" she asked, "Harry are you ok?" and she realized she froze him" "DAMMIT Danielle What is wrong with you ok relax OK" And she waved her fingers and unfroze him and as he leaned in the kiss was great his lips were soft and she could feel him breathing onto her and she liked his taste he was great. She wished it would last forever but e let go and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Wow," he whispered and she giggled " We have to get to class you don't want o be late first day." He said and they held hands to class. ** He was so nervous since he really liked her she was different. He did not like her like he liked Cho but more much more. He was walking her to class and he knew there was a Hogsmeade trip so he decided he was going to ask her, no more being shy all the time. Like max said life is short and you may not have tomorrow and knowing his life he probably may not have tomorrow. All that's happened to him in his 5 years of Hogwarts especially the last two years taught him how short life can be and not to have regrets. SO he asked her and was so happy she said yes. He looked into her eyes and really wanted to kiss her she was beautiful and so kind. *Moments like this don't happen often* he thought and told her he was going to kiss her and kissed her. It was like flying so high up he couldn't see the ground. He felt the same as when he flew up high excited and nervous but confident. He wished they could just stay together but he didn't want to make her late to her first class. He could hear Hermione in his head "Great Harry first day and not only are you late! You made the new girl look bad being late!" so he let go and whispered a soft wow.  
  
"We have to get to class you don't want to be late first day." He said and they held hands to class. 


	3. The Fight

Ch. 3  
  
As they got to class Danielle's eyes opened wide and she smiled. "Wow I have never seen anything quite so amazing!"  
  
"Yeah it is great." Harry said.  
  
"Look at the plants they are moving"  
  
"Yeah they tend to do that there great. you should have been here a couple of years ago mandrakes funniest plants ever! Acne and the crying"  
  
"What? Wow!" she said laughing  
  
"Hey D! Come sit here next to me!" max called  
  
"Lets go sit their Harry!"  
  
"Sure Pudding anything you want."  
  
"Pudding?" D asked laughing never having a nickname like that.  
  
"Because your hair is dark brown rich like my favorite chocolate pudding. Plus you also taste as yummy" Harry said kissing her again.  
  
"Thanks and good answer." D said smiling as they walked and D sat next to Max and Harry next to D.  
  
"Hey D, aww you two match. Meet my friend his name's Draco, Draco Malfoy Meet D."  
  
"Hello D," he said, "A Gryffindor are you? How interesting but I guess any friend of max is a friend of mine." Draco said.  
  
"Thanks, so you are in Slytherin with her?"  
  
"Yes. I am," he said looking over and seeing Potter next to her holding her hand.  
  
"What, why are you staring at Harry like that what's between you guys?" max asked  
  
"We go back. let's say we don't get along that well." Malfoy said  
  
"Hey Ron! Ginny sit here!" Harry yelled at the 4 empty sits next to him. Ron sat next to Harry and Ginny next to Ron. Then Neville came and sat next to Ginny.  
  
"Hello Class and Welcome to Herbology Year 6! Today we shall discuss Krafloo plant which is a main ingredient in what?" Professor Sprout asked. "Yes Ms. Weasley." "It is the main ingredient in Floo powder." Ginny answered  
  
"Correct. AS you see if you.." She went on  
  
"Ron. Do you know where Hermione is?"  
  
"No clue, I thought she was with you?"  
  
"No.I wonder where she is?"  
  
"Max, Have you seen Hermione?"  
  
"She said she was going to upstairs to get something."  
  
"I wonder what is taking her so long.." Harry wondered  
  
*Gryffindor common room*  
  
Hermione was sitting on her bed crying. *I wish I could tell them! About her dying about my parents falling apart. Will I have to go live with Ron? Will I be like Max! What will happen I mean its all my fault! They were saying! *  
  
Flashback  
  
~"You know we have to split for Hermione! How is he going to get any work done if were fighting all the time!" mom yelled "Hermione always having to be Perfect you except too much of that kid just leave her alone!" Dad was yelling~  
  
"It was my fault they got a divorce I wasn't good enough! Never good enough for them" she cried out while holding her scissors " Cant I just make the pain go away." And she cut herself over and over again. Until she was feeling much better, she was normal and O no she had Class! So she ran all the way to Herbology.  
  
"Ms. Granger you are late!" Professor sprout said  
  
"I am so sorry I just was."  
  
"No matters sit down, as I was saying if you mix the Odeon powder in the mix from this plant it makes.."  
  
"Hermione Where were you?" Harry asked  
  
"I forgot something and then just lost track of time."  
  
"Hermione the perfect! Losing track of time I though you knew everything!" Ron was laughing as Harry laughed along. "O shut your bleeding mouth! You guys are just AHH!" She said and walked off and sat in the only other available sit instead of near Harry next to Malfoy.  
  
"Hermione you are so luck girl" Max called  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You got to miss the most boring thing ever! I'm looking forward to Flying next and potions but after lunch History of Magic, runes, and Muggle studies sounds boring! You want to skip with me after lunch?"  
  
"Skip class?" Hermione said in a worried voice. Why should she always be perfect her life wasn't perfect why shouldn't she have some fun! "Sure after lunch." Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Draco you up for it?" She asked  
  
"Cutting class's. Sounds like fun and wrong and braking rules so I'm in!"  
  
"All right so the three of us it is." Max said and noticed Hermione turn a bit red when she realized Draco was coming too.  
  
"You don't mind do you Frizz?" Max asked  
  
"What o no problem M?" Hermione said  
  
"Hermione! What are you thinking of cutting!" Harry said  
  
"Yeah come on don't be daft!" Ginny said  
  
"Why don't you go back to being madly in love with Harry and reading your stupid books and leave me alone to have a real life" Hermione said  
  
"Max!" D said relaxing what was happening  
  
"Don't worry D this isn't for you, you and your boyfriend go to class I don't want to get you in trouble babe."  
  
"Max," D whispered, "What is going on? All this fighting?"  
  
"That is not my deal. From what I saw she came in late ad as supposedly friends they dissed her right to her face. They have their own issues I'm just trying to have a little fun. Don't worry D they'll figure things out. hey class is over yes Flying I have been wanting to get my feet of the ground."  
  
"Yeah it sound great though I am a little scarred." "Don't be Pudding I'll show you how." Harry said  
  
"Really I can't wait then."  
  
**  
  
"Welcome class! To advanced flying today we shall warm up first off and then try some zigzagging through the magic rings! First off warm up!" Madam hooch said, "Max and Danielle please come here."  
  
"Yes," D said, "They call me D just to let you know."  
  
"Do you girls have last name's?"  
  
"Well I don't" Max said  
  
"Neither do I" D said  
  
"All right so D and Max I realize you two are at beginner Level so please get someone to work with and learn."  
  
"I all ready is going to work with Harry" D said  
  
"Fine Choice... He is a excellent flyer. And you Max?"  
  
"I'll just learn on my won thanks"  
  
"It is quite difficult." Madam Hooch Warned her  
  
"I like a challenge plus might I add you are amazing eyes like cats. I love them." Max said walking away and grabbing a broom.  
  
She watched Harry Teach D and she did as D did and said up and once the broom was ups he got on "I hope this is work."  
  
"To the New girls please do not life off the ground too much.Max!" As she was saying this Max zoomed up and flew around. "Max Get Down!"  
  
"I don't think she can hear you miss" Draco said  
  
"Dammed does that girl ever listen?" She yelled  
  
"She's quite good!" Harry said  
  
"Yea but that high is dangerous especially now that Hagrid is teaching hippogriffs to fly." Suddenly a flock of them came towards max she had nowhere to go so she tried to out run them.  
  
"Max! Max Get out of there!" D yelled but she saw Max going in the wrong direction. "Up!" D yelled and got on and went after Max. *Wow this is great so comfortable so right! *  
  
"D! Get down Here! What is it with Americans!" Madam Hooch said as she took out her wand but they we re lost in a flock.  
  
"Madam, Please let me go up there! I know how to fly I could help please!"  
  
"I don't know. though you do have skill. If you're sure all right!" and Harry was up there fast.  
  
"D, Max! Where are you guys?" Harry yelled through the flock.  
  
"Max! Go left the way out is left you are going the wrong way!" D yelled  
  
"All right! D what are you doing here!"  
  
"Had to save you're ass didn't I!"  
  
"D isn't this so just Right! It fits flying?"  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean I can just be laid back" She said and as she relaxed a hippogriff hit her and knocked her off her broom."  
  
"D!" Max yelled ad zoomed down but the birds were all in the way then she heard a voice it was Harry! "Harry! Harry! D she fell! HELP HER NOW!"  
  
*O my god D! * HE thought he had to get her he zoomed downs o fats he couldn't see anything but he didn't care D! He zoomed and saw he grabbed her and brought her down "D! D! Are you OK! Say something"  
  
"I'm all right, thanks to you Harry!"  
  
"No big thing!"  
  
"What were you thinking? Going up there that was stupid and irresponsible 10 points from Gryffindor for your Rash behaviour! And 25 points to Harry for not only saving the girls but showing some excellent flying."  
  
"Where's Max?" D asked looking around  
  
"I don't know she was coming out last I saw." Harry said. Then suddenly a broom came crashing down. "O no!" Harry said  
  
"Max!" D said and then closed her eyes then she was floating just a little bit off the ground.  
  
"D what are you doing?" Harry asked worried  
  
*Max Ca you hear me are you all right?"  
  
*Yes I can Harry knocked me off my broom zooming down so quickly he slammed into me without even noticing*  
  
*Where are you now? *  
  
*On top f one of these things I'll be down as soon as I get how to steer *  
  
"She is fine she on top of one of those tings and will be down soon."  
  
"How did you know that D? "Harry asked  
  
"O me and her have a connection a mess up with one of our potions now if we need to we can connect and talk mentally."  
  
"Do you always float?" Ron asked smiling  
  
"No only when I'm really nervous and am calling out to her no just talking." Whoosh then Max came flying down and landed perfectly got off and pet the animal.  
  
"All right ladies understand his cannot be a regular thing in my class! Though some excellent flying max! I award 20 points to Slytherin for Max's flying. Now I think we have had enough excitement and I want everyone inside and if anyone even thinks of flying you will be gone before you can say Nimbus!"  
  
*Next is potions class. I have been looking forward to it all day! * Max telecommunicated to D  
  
*Why? I always get nervous if you are looking forward to it. *  
  
*Have you seen the teacher? Do not say anything but the second I saw him I felt like what I felt for James. The same passion and I am going to get him. *  
  
*You have always gotten what man you wanted and were always picky but this is not smart he is a teacher much older and I have been told about him not friendly and not the cuddly type but evil and cold. *  
  
*My kind of man. I'll warm him up. *  
  
Potions  
  
"Welcome class to sixth year of potions. Advance potions will be difficult so do not expect any easy assignment because it is your first class of the year." Snape said coldly then he max in the front of his class. Most students decide not to sit there I guess she wasn't warned of him. Snape sweeping over to his desk and stood strict and tall giving a strong glance at the class. " You will need plenty of talent and vision to accomplish this class. Like what main ingredients are used in a draught of peace?" He looked at Hermione waiting for the usual striking hand up but so none she saw just looking around the classroom relaxed how odd. Then Draco raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Powdered moonstones sir." He said  
  
"Correct 10 points to Slytherin."  
  
"Now instructions are on the board and the supplies in your cabinet so Begin." Snape said coldly as he sat down and saw all the students participating the new girl Danielle was with potter *stupid mistake that girl made* and Max seemed to be sitting there not caring but biting her lip a little and looking at him. "Ms. You doesn't seem to have a last name?"  
  
"Nah It's just Max thanks."  
  
"Well Max, I know you are new but that is no excuse you can read and follow direction's? I am not expecting Great talent and vision just do it." He said coldly  
  
"I have plenty of talent and vision. I just don't give a damn." She said laughing, as the class laughed softly.  
  
"Silence," he said, " You may be new but understand this you will need to learn to behave and speak with respect! And the sooner the better before you get yourself into serious trouble. So how soon do you think you can behave?" He said coldly expecting her to answer "right away sir" as all kids do. The class looked frightened he knew he still had it.  
  
" O how about never? Is never good for you?" She said smiling  
  
"Excuse me!" Snape said shocked  
  
"I haven't behaved my whole life why would I start now?"  
  
"Max you will see me after class!" He said upset as he squinted his eyes  
  
"Looking forward to it," She said just as coldly.  
  
"Nice, I like her even though she is a Slytherin." Ron said  
  
"What is between Gryffindors and Slytherins?" D asked  
  
"O well we have al ways hated each other. Because there hasn't been one bad wizard who didn't come forms Slytherin."  
  
"Maybe all the bad wizards come from Slytherin because you all treat them badly they become bad?" D asked "I think we should all be friends separating only lead to badness."  
  
"I agree. I mean we should try to get along even the hat said so even with I guess Malfoy."  
  
"I am not saying don't fight with someone because they are in another house I am saying don't fight with only because they are in another house all right?"  
  
"I'll try and so will Ron right?"  
  
"Yeah sure I'll try." He said "And you too Hermione?"  
  
"What, o yeah sure."  
  
"You OK Hermione?" Harry asked  
  
"Fine! I just have a lot of work OK!" she said cleaning up after her potion because class was going to be over in a minute.  
  
"I think that Max will give Snape a run for his money." Ron said  
  
"Yeah I can not believe she said those things to him!" Harry said laughing just thinking about it.  
  
"That's Max for you never did behave and all ways spoke her mind." She said.  
  
"D, Guys, I'll meet you at lunch ok just head there without me." She said looking over at Snape "Frizz save me a sit." She said  
  
"What, O sure max, and after we'll have fun." Hermione thought about it cutting class it would be a blast. Max winked at her and the bell rang as they all left max stayed behind. Snape was wondering. what were they talking about "We will have fun."  
  
"So, Snape you wanted me to stay." She said softly starting at him. Her knees became weak though she would show no sign for it.  
  
"Yes, your behavior in my class shall not go on or you shall face the consequences." He said coldly sounding very dangerous. "Consequences? What type of consequences torture or something?" she asked actually serious she realized this was a ancient school and may have it but its been done to her before so not like she couldn't handle it.  
  
"Torture! No, not like you would know what torture is like," Snape said coldly tough he wondered if she did. "Detentions with me! Which are a far worse faith then torture."  
  
"Snape I am not scarred of you." Max said  
  
"You should be."  
  
"I actually do know what torture is like thank you very much and I think I can handle some detentions from some prick who thinks he is this mighty scary force."  
  
"Excuse me! Fine you think you can! Well then a week's detention starting tonight at 6 o'clock sharp and do not be late."  
  
"Fine, I wont be late."  
  
"Fine, you are excused." And with that she headed out the door. Something about her as she walked away she wasn't like most of his students, she behaved like a woman and looked like one too she was beautiful even he noticed that and tall and was as smart as a woman. What am I thinking! She is a 6th year I have to stop that. He said as he went td working on a new potion for Dumbledore.  
  
**Lunch**  
  
Max walked in late and saw there was seat next to Hermione and one next to Draco. "Yo, Draco," she yelled at him "I'm sitting here today aight either come or met me later outside aight?" and saw him nod and smile she could tell people were looking at the girl screaming and she gave a face like what you looking at? And they all looked away. She went and sat next to Hermione "Hey frizz, Hey D, Hey Harry, Ron, Ginny, Sup?"  
  
"Nothing much, though class's here is so much better."  
  
"Yeah they are." Max said, "Snape is interesting" she said smiling.  
  
"Well he is one nasty fellow." Ron said  
  
"Yeah he is," Harry said "But he has been through a lot including torture."  
  
"Well Max has been through torture and you don't see her being a bitch." D said and saw Max's look and said "oops."  
  
"Torture?" Ginny said, "Rally what do you mean?"  
  
"Well you see all my family lives in a country Israel have you hear of it?"  
  
"I have." Harry said and Ron and Ginny nodded.  
  
"Well I went there to visit and I loved it but times there were getting hard and still are. I had this boyfriend James," after she said his name she smiled a sad smile. "I loved him d he was the first person I ever truly loved. He was great we would hold hands and walk together. I got my first kiss from him and a lot of other firsts. Well we were visiting my friend and a cousin of mine in Gilo a town in Jerusalem. While we were there Palestinians attacked." Her voice got more serious "He was shot and I held him in my arms as he fell. Then he died in my arms. I just held him until the ambulance came but it was too late. He was gone because of them. So I decided to fight back and I attacked them with a gang I joined and we won the first few battles. Then one night we were captured and tortured then they let us go, at least some of us. I went home the next day on an early flight. I only told D about it but I would never forget it." They were all quiet.  
  
"What type of torture did they put you through?" Ron asked. Then he saw the door slam Professor Snape just walked in and sat down.  
  
"You want to know." Max said and lifted her shirt her stomach was full of scars small and big and so was her back and whippings. "They did more but those parts of my body I don't show to just anyone." Ron was shocked and the gang was feeling bad for her. "Don't be sorry shit happens and plus I am stronger for it."  
  
"You mean colder." D suddenly said  
  
"What!" Max yelled and some people turned around  
  
"All of this crap of yours! You are making yourself cold. I don't even know who you are anymore! You look for ways to get into trouble cutting class mouthing off what happened to my friend Max!" Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore were staring at them to see what was going on. McGonagall and Snape realized it was fight and got up to try to stop it.  
  
"The Max you knew! She grew up unlike you and you're perfect life you a have never had to go through anything! I grew up and realized the world is not some fantasy you live in its Hell!" She yelled and everyone was staring at them.  
  
"Don't you dare tell me I don't know life is HELL! You Bitch! Because of you my life became a hell I'm in some new dimension I don't have my parents!"  
  
"If I am Such a CRAPPY FRIEND WHY DO YOU STICK WITH ME?" She asked yelling  
  
"Ladies what is going on?" McGonagall asked firmly  
  
"But out!" Max yelled and flicked her hand and McGonagall flew back to her seat and so did Snape. McGonagall grabbed her wand but Dumbledore nodded to her no.  
  
"You have no respect for others! And I card about you that are why I am your friend! But you are turning colder every day and I'm loosing you!" she said almost crying " I am sorry he died and I am so sorry you were so badly treated and much more then that but that's over it's OK now it's OK you have to let go!"  
  
" I can't!" Max said  
  
"Then you know what will happen! You will self-destruct! You will loose everyone! You already lost everyone else the day you killed someone and you kept going for revenge but I didn't kill James I didn't hurt you don't push me away."  
  
"I have already lost everyone! I called you when he died and you didn't come to me! You knew what I was going to do and you didn't stop me so I changed but don't act like you are all innocent!" She said and she used her powers to zoom two swords over to her from above the teachers there was a crest with two swords. Then they went at it and fought.  
  
"D! Stop it!" Harry yelled  
  
"D, Max said suddenly and dropped her sword and fell to the ground."  
  
"MAX!" D yelled "Max! Are you OK? Max! HELP!" And Dumbledore snapped his fingers and Max, D, Harry, Snape, McGonagall, and him were in his office.  
  
"Max" Dumbledore said and she started shaking.  
  
"O No dammed!" D said and was holding her "It is her seizures. she needs her medicine" She went through her bottle 5 pills left "These will last for now but she will need more." D said putting them in her mouth "Max it's all right max I'm here." Max opened her eyes.  
  
"Should we take her to the hospital wing?" McGonagall asked  
  
"No we shouldn't move her she'll be all right. giver her 10 15 minutes." D said holding her  
  
"Shit, " max said breathing hard and shaking. She started grinding her teeth and D put her finger in between as she grinded on the instead.  
  
"D! What are you doing?" Harry said  
  
"These are very painful she gets them do not worry I know what I'm doing."  
  
"D," Max said still shaking "I am so sorry I didn't mean to."  
  
"It's OK Max it's all OK no worries." D said looking down at max as she shook.  
  
"May I have one of your pills? So I can give it to Snape to make more." Dumbledore asked  
  
"Sure" D said handing it to him. D was taking off Max's Shirt and once she got it off put it on a chair.  
  
"What are you doing Danielle?" McGonagall Asked firmly  
  
"This is what I normally do she gets very uncomfortable plus she's wearing a shirt underneath."  
  
"If you call that a shit" McGonagall said because it was a belly button shirt so it was high up.  
  
Snape was starting at her his eyes rather fixated on her beautiful then at her scars. "What are those?" Snape asked  
  
"What?" D asked  
  
"Those scars on her stomach?" Snape asked and McGonagall also noticed. And then Max shook harder unconscious and flipped. Snape eyes opened wider he knew the marks on her back those were whipping marks clearly. "Are those Whipping marks on her back?" He asked strongly  
  
"Well." D said unsure of what to answer but the truth was all ways the best way. "Those are whip marks and the front are torture marks."  
  
"Torture?" Snape asked. "Who did this to her?"  
  
"Well she joined a gang to kill the people who killed James someone very close to Max actually the most close anyone ever got to Max especially a man she tends to use them and loose them. She was captured a couple of times and tortured. They only gave her though 10 whippings the rest. Well she didn't have the best parents or boyfriends you can imagine." D said  
  
Snape and McGonagall looked shocked. Her back was so full of them she must have gotten beaten regularly by her parents and boyfriends but how could she let his happen to herself. Max started calming down and sat up.  
  
"D" she said and she just looked into her eyes and the best friends knew everything was OK. Then she saw two teachers and the Headmaster in the same room. "Shit!" She said seeing them.  
  
"Max are you feeling alright do you need to see the nurse?" Professor McGonagall  
  
"No I'm fine rally once they stop I'm a bit weak but 100% OK after 5 minuets" Max said smiling as she got up then she realized she didn't have her over shirt on. "D where is my shirt?" she asked  
  
"Here it is." And she handed it to her but it was drenched wet in sweat "O great! Its no big I can wear this to class's" McGonagall looked horrified.  
  
"We shall get you some robes for tomorrow" McGonagall said  
  
"Thank you" D said  
  
"Yes. Thanks so much." Max said  
  
"Any certain colors?" McGonagall asked being nice  
  
"Green or blue for me." D said  
  
"Black" Max said in one simple word  
  
"All right" McGonagall said  
  
"Well I have 3 more class's and," she looked at Snape "things to do so I got to go thank you for everything." Then D hit her and gave her a look "O and sorry for the fight."  
  
"Yes we are really sorry." D answered as they left. 


	4. Jump

Chapter 4  
  
"Well that was interesting." Max said  
  
"Harry was there too but Dumbledore zapped him away after 2 minuets." "Yeah. Maybe we could just say it was an American thing. To burst into fighting?" D said laughing.  
  
"Yea right!" Max said  
  
"Snape was definitely into you."  
  
"You think?" max asked  
  
"Yes he was staring at you. and why wouldn't he you are beautiful."  
  
"As are you... You just got to show it more girl." Max said  
  
"Yeah right. And he asked about you're scar's." D said quickly  
  
"What? What did you tell him?" Max said sounding strict like someone on probation yet trying to stay calm.  
  
"I said I truth about them being battle scars from fighting in a gang revenging someone u loved death."  
  
"No specifics?"  
  
"No way just the basic. you know I hate lying, as do you."  
  
"Yea honesty is the best way to go." Max said remembering always telling D that.  
  
"So class time." D said  
  
"No remember Draco and Hermione I'm going to meet them and go cut."  
  
"What after all this?"  
  
"Come on I need a break especially after all this!" Max said and kissed D on the cheek "Bye later" and ran off to the dining hall and saw Hermione coming out. "Frizz!" she yelled  
  
"Max your OK? We were all worried." Hermione said  
  
"I am fine you ready to have fun?" she said smiling her usual evil little smile.  
  
"Sure where did you want to go?" Hermione asked, and Max smiled at the question and winked her eye.  
  
"You'll see, Now where is. Draco Yo! Come here." She yelled  
  
"Max! O my god that was interesting. Never seen a fight like that and the way you pushed McGonagall and Snape back Ha but are you All right?" he asked laughing and worried at the same time  
  
"Fine, you ready to go?"  
  
"Where?" He asked  
  
"Come on." Max said "Spike, what way is the door?" She asked because she knew she always gets lost.  
  
"Spike?" Hermione asked smiling  
  
"Yeah because 3 reasons he dresses in all black like someone I know named spike, has same hair color, and he spikes his hair."  
  
"Yeah Max come with me" and he led he to the main door. She opened it up and they walked off and down to the lake. Then max took off her shoes and pants and shirt until all she was wearing were small thin blue see through to her black thong shorts and a bellybutton shirt.  
  
"Max what are you doing?" Hermione asked  
  
"Come on it's hot and I feel like swimming it will be fun and," she said, " I can se some waves were going to surf."  
  
"Surf?" Draco asked  
  
"It's a muggle thing they do on water but we don't have boards even."  
  
"No problem, Frizz you are good at magic stuff and I got this," she got out of her pants pocket on the ground a piece of paper obviously ripped out of a book with a spell. "This is the spell of sports all muggle and non muggle so say it and at the end say 3 surf boards and were good."  
  
"Where did you get this?" Hermione asked though it was obvious.  
  
"The library books.. They have some good shit so do it."  
  
"Incanted Sportiest avado Leo Conjure me the 3 surf boards to grant my plea!" and then three surf boards popped out. One black one with bright red, that one max took, one black one bright green that one Malfoy took, and one black and white striped and that Hermione grabbed.  
  
"Now I would teach you bit the spell makes what you conjure teach you itself I read it in the book so lets go!" Max said as Hermione took off her robe but was wearing T-shit underneath but left her jeans on. Draco took all off but his silk black boxers. "Like the boxers spike." Max said winking at him and laughing as she ran into the water. The two ran in after smiling and couldn't believe what the hell they were doing.  
  
They surfed for hours and then swam. Max did some tricked they loved and they all had fun. Hermione even did a little spell for more waves. It was getting late and dark they had been out for hours.  
  
"Max it is almost dinner time!" Hermione yelled  
  
"I'm not hungry!" max said swimming around.  
  
"OK but in 10 minutes we go back in before it gets cold! It's already dark" Hermione Said.  
  
"Yeah, I agree with Hermione! Though this was great," He had said her name. Her first name not Granger! It must have just slipped out she probably didn't even notice.  
  
"Watch this!" Max yelled, then she stood up on her surfboard and screamed "LIFES A BITCH! AND SO AM I!"  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing, Malfoy, Granger, and Max!" Snape yelled and Hermione and Draco quickly looked at him terrified and got out of the water while max just rolled her eyes and got out.  
  
"We were in the water swimming and surfing." Max said  
  
"You three skipped three class's! What were you thinking!"  
  
"Umm well.." Hermione mumbled  
  
"We were just," Draco added.  
  
"I asked them to come, and I wanted to have fun surf and hang out."  
  
"So you are the idiot behind this!" Snape said  
  
Max could tell Hermione and Draco were going to say something but she gave them a look of shut up. "I wanted to have and so I did just because you don't seem to ever have fun, or a life doesn't mean you have to ruin others all the time." Max said smiling.  
  
"Malfoy, Granger return to your common rooms at once. Max you stay here!" He said and Draco and Hermione grabbed their cloths and ran back to the castle.  
  
"You will never disrespect me in front of other people like that ever again," Snape said to her harshly as he walked closer to her. Then he was face to face with her. "You will learn to keep you're mouth shut! And learn to keep that attitude to yourself."  
  
"Or what?" max said staring straight into his eyes no fear.  
  
"You don't want to know. Another week's detention for this! And if you do not want me disciplining you because when I am done you will be sorry."  
  
"I'd like to see you try" max said and she got closer to him and whispered in his ear "Bring it on." Then she walked over to her cloths held them and head back to the castle.  
  
"You are not going into the castle wearing that?" Snape said firmly. Noticing the small shirt and short pants she was wearing. She looked amazing. but completely inappropriate.  
  
"Well I'm wet so I cant put my cloths on over it." Then Snape whisper something and she was completely dry. "Cool thanks." And she was taking off her shorts first.  
  
"What are you doing?" Snape asked, "I thought you getting dressed?  
  
"I am I only wore these shorts to swim.I know the view is great but could you please turn around." She asked smiling and he opened his mind to answer but decided to just turn around and realized he was looking at he and it was weird. She got dressed and walked back into the castle.  
  
"You will go to dinner and then straight to detention and no going anywhere else." He said firmly  
  
"All right but I'm actually not hungry so I guess I should go to detention now?" she asked.  
  
"Fine, but are you sure I didn't see you eat much today?" he said. "I just do not want complaining of hunger." He added quickly.  
  
"I'm not hungry." She said  
  
"Fine come with me." He said and they went down to the dungeons and into his office. You shall file these papers." Showing her a large stack of papers. "Into 4 groups by the date at the top left corner." Then he went and sat at his desk. She sat on the ground and started working. The office was so small because of all the ingredients everywhere. "If you get thirsty there is water over there." And he pointed behind him.  
  
"Thanks" she said and decided to get something to drink. She got herself water finished drinking and put the cp next to the sink in case she got thirsty again. She turned around and Snape was right there he had stood p to get an ingredient. He looked down at her but she was quite tall and was almost his height. She wanted to kiss him but she held it back because to her it was clear he wasn't interested.  
  
"Excuse Me," he finally said and she moved out of his way and back to separating the papers. He wondered about her, about her life she acted so unafraid and very different from any other student and her scars. "May I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"Ask away." Max said thinking it was probably why duos she behaves like this or something.  
  
"The scars on your back some look more recent then others which have fully healed and just are left marks. I was told you were tortured when you were in a gang a couple of years ago. But some of the more recent scars look like they were in this year may I ask where did they come from?"  
  
"Those, were by my dad mostly he would get pissed off and do that. I started living with D after it got bad but he came after me when he was mad. I dealt because life is like that there are the people with great happy homes and the people with the bad families you just learn to deal."  
  
"I do not understand how a father can do that to his own kid." Snape said  
  
"Who knows? I swear they should sterilize some people. He was a stupid basted and I don't care about it." She said, "Things are better now. I am away from him and here with my best friend."  
  
"How do you think so positively on things?" Snape asked  
  
"ME? Positive no I mean my motto is Life sucks then you die I am so not positive. I am just realistic. I had hard years thinking my dad was right I was dirt and let him hurt me and now I'm stronger and I will never let anyone hurt me like that again." She said strongly  
  
"You are not dirt, in fact I think you have some talent if you decide to use it. Instead of being an idiot and wasting it on surfing hath naked and skipping class." Snape said.  
  
"My reality check is in the mall." Max said laughing and thought she all most saw on grin on Snape. " Do you ever smile really smile not smirk?" she asked him  
  
"I. well I do not very often because I don't seem to think there is anything to smile about." He said.  
  
"I understand that," she said "May I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"You can ask but I may not give you a answer."  
  
"Where you ever tortured?"  
  
"Why would you ask that?" he wondered  
  
"I see in your eyes the same thing is see in the mirror the same eyes of someone who knows that pain but it has happened to you a lot more I can tell."  
  
"Yes, I have." He said though he didn't know why he admitted it to her.  
  
"Do you also have scars?" she asked  
  
"Most of it were spells but I do have some of the same marks as you on my back and chest form whippings."  
  
"May I see?" she asked but had no clue afterwards why she did. Suddenly he undid his robe and lifted his black shirt to show her.  
  
What am I doing? Snape wondered why am I showing her. Then she stood up and walked over to him and touched them  
  
"Do they hurt?" she asked gently.  
  
"No. They have healed like yours." He said and pulled his shirt back down. She looked into Snapes eyes so cold and dark. She kissed him and surprisingly he kissed back. He sat onto his desk knocking things over and grabbed her hips onto him. Their kiss was long and powerful but suddenly broke when he pushed her back.  
  
"NO! You are a student and I am a teacher this, this cannot be."  
  
"Come on Snape! Stop it with the rules what is your heart telling you to do?" she asked  
  
"Detention is over for tonight! Come back same time tomorrow good bye max," he said so coldly she shivered. He must not care for her like she thought but just going with his male instincts. She left and walked away and went back to the common room and straight o bed, even though she couldn't sleep.  
  
*What was I doing? * Snape asked himself * She is a student and I am a teacher * He sat back onto his chair. He still had her taste in his mouth and he craved it. He wanted her so badly but knew he can't. * I want her though and she wants me. She's so delicious and beautiful but what is she doing with him! She's young and he is not some handsome guy in his 20's. What does she see in him! Probably nothing it was just an intense moment and she got caught up that's all. *  
  
*O my god! Now things are going to be so awkward! I just don't want to think about it! * So max got up and put her mix CD she made herself in her CD player. It was the "AHHH" CD she made for when she felt this way. Then she pressed repeat on the first song. It was "I'm just a kid". She put it on very loud and laid in her bed listing. And singing along "Woke up it was 7 I waited till 11 just to figure out that one would call I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them what's another night all alone when your spending everyday on your own and here it goes!" then she started screaming her favorite part "I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair! Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me." "And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed Staring at these 4 walls again I'll try to think about the last time, I had good time Everyone's got somewhere to go And their going to leave me here on my own... and here it goes... What the hell is wrong with me? Don't fit in with anybody how did this happen to me? Wide- awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep cause every night is the worst night ever. I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair! Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair! Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me. I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is Nobody wants to be alone in the world. I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is Nobody wants to be alone in the world Nobody care cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me Tonight I'm all alone tonight Nobody cares tonight Cause I'm just a kid tonight!" Then Max walked up and turned off the CD player and just laid in bed like she usually did because she never really slept. Then she heard someone a couple of beds down come in. She was crying and sounded really upset. Max sat p and saw it was Hermione what was she doing? O my god.  
  
"Hermione!" max screamed and put out her hand had the scissors come to her out of Hermione hands and into her own. There was blood on them. "What the hell are you thinking?" Max said  
  
"What! O I was just."  
  
"I saw what you were just doing and I have seen it before. It is dangerous! How long have you been doing this?"  
  
"No. This was my first time I just I don't know."  
  
"It's OK I wont tell anyone just promise me never again!"  
  
"Of course never again" Hermione said and what she meant was never again will I get caught. Max went back to her bed. She was back to thinking about Snape and her mind completely slipped from Hermione. It was her first time, and it happens people slip but she wont do it again.  
  
Max got some books from the bottom of her bed she stole COFF mean borrowed from library and looked for a sleeping spell. Then she found it "Just wave your wand 2 times and say Sleeporatis" *sounds easy * Max thought and did it and immediately fell asleep.  
  
Snape just had too much on his mind so he took his regular sleeping potion and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Snapes Dream  
  
He answered his door and she was there wearing the same low jeans and shirt. She walked in and he wanted her more then anything. She sat on his bed and looked straight at him. He walked over and kissed her as she kissed back. It was intense and became more and more blurry. But he felt her beneath him and he craved her. He made love to her and wanted her to never leave. He kissed her more as he made love and then after hors they stopped. He held her in his arms "Never leave me" he said softly "I never will I'm yours Severus I'm all yours." And he held her tight and kissed her. Suddenly he heard BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.  
  
Suddenly he woke up by his alarm clock. He had to get ready for breakfast. He dreamed about her about Max and he wanted her. He knew it but couldn't admit it she was a student A STUDENT he reminded himself. He couldn't help but crave her but though best if he stayed away from her. So tonight he would give her detention in the potions lab while he stays in his office away from her. He did not want to make any more mistakes.  
  
Max's Dream  
  
There was a large bed all black with silk covers and silk blankets. Snape was there and got in and kissed her. He then went farther and made passionate love. She wanted him so much in her dream. He was what she wanted. Then he let go of the kiss "Max I have to tell you something I.MAX! MAX!"  
  
"What?" Max said suddenly waking up.  
  
"Come on Breakfast were already late." Hermione said  
  
"Coming, Coming wow that sleeping spell worked great."  
  
"What spell?" Hermione said sounding very worried  
  
"The Sleeporatis one why?" max asked and she saw black robe in her closet and she wore it and wasn't the biggest fan of it but no big.  
  
"That is a very strong one! If you wanted a sleeping spell you should of asked me!" Hermione Said  
  
"But you were at dinner and I wanted to sleep" Max answered and Hermione realized she slept so well she forgot about last night.  
  
"If that spell didn't have any side effects it must mean you have a big sleeping problem." Hermione said  
  
"Yeah ever since I was 10 I slept maybe a hour or less a night. Sometimes go days no sleep. I was never a big sleeper" Max said  
  
"Wow, I love sleeping I would hate that schedule of sleep" Hermione said smiling. "You look good in a robe."  
  
"Thanks, it's not me, but it's all right" Max said as they headed down to Breakfast.  
  
*Breakfast*  
  
Today Max decided to sit with Draco at the Slytherin table.  
  
At the Gryffindor Table D sat between Harry and Hermione, Ron in front of Harry with Ginny in front of Hermione and empty sit in between.  
  
*D look I'm going to sit at the Slytherin table today all right you stay there I want to get to know more Slytherins*  
  
*Ok no problem. but I'll see you at lunch? *  
  
*Probably *  
  
"Max isn't coming today she said she wants to sit with Slytherins and get to know them better."  
  
"O when did she say that?" Ron asked because she didn't see her talk to her all of today  
  
"A minute ago. The whole talking to each other through minds thing."  
  
"O all right" Ron said thinking it was a little bit weird how they can do that.  
  
All during breakfast Max wasn't hungry she took a lot but just played with it. She tried not to look at him but she wanted to so badly. So she looked up and saw him there and then he looked straight at her. Their eyes met and she began to sweat a little. She couldn't handle this wanting him having him there but him not wanting her so she looked away and looked down.  
  
All during breakfast he sat there and ate with his nice manners but she was the only thing on his mind. He watched her and she didn't eat just sat there staring down. Then she looked up and at him. He saw her eyes and her face. He starred at her lips, as he wanted to taste them once more. The stare was intense and he thought she was gorgeous but he saw she wasn't too happy she acted almost heartbroken. Then she looked away and went back to staring at her plate.  
  
Max really wasn't hungry and today she didn't have any class's until after lunch. She had transfiguration and then Defense Against the Dark arts. She heard there was a new teacher young a woman who just got out of year 7 but was an expert. Transfiguration was the teacher McGonagall the one she trough back so she hoped she wasn't too mad at her. "Spike, I don't have class until after lunch so I'm heading out. Going to try and catch a few Z's get some sleep." She said lying straight to him.  
  
"Ok, have fun" Draco said and she got up and left the dining hall.  
  
She could feel Snape watch her leaving but she needed time to think and somewhere private. She knew in D's house she would go to the roof so she decided to try to find the roof of Hogwarts. After walking for hath an hour she found the astronomy tower and walked to the top. She sat there and thought about everything. About what D had said to her about getting colder and always falling for the wrong guys, doing stupid things. She didn't want to get colder but after everything that she has been through how can she see life in any other way. "Life sucks!" She screamed but no one was around to hear it. She loved being so high up looking down at the sad world. She stood at the edge and just starred. Then she got off and sat down. * All I want to do is cry, let it all out get rid of this feeling. But I just can't I cant cry anymore. I wish I could just not feel anymore. *  
  
"GOD! Why are you doing this to me! What did I do wrong to deserve this@ I hate, I hate," and then she realized who she rally hated "I hate me!" and she just lay down on the ground and didn't know what to do! *I don't know how to handle this. I thought I could handle anything but my best friend is slipping away I have no one and I haven't felt truly happy forever. I just need this pain to stop. * She thought to herself and got up. She looked at the edge and at the door. Both lead to being better but going through the door means a lot of hard work and jumping off seems so easy all she has to do is jump and she'll be ok. But if she has learned anything the easy ways out aren't the right way. Plus she didn't deserve the easy way. What would everyone say, D I can't jump I still have D and I'll definitely loose her if I do. Then as she walked to the edge and looked down. She couldn't do it NO! And ran to the door and as she ran it opened up and Snape was there.  
  
"Max, what is it, what is wrong?" Snape asked worried and eh realized he was little too worried.  
  
"Don't let me jump, please no," she said holding him and crying.  
  
"Everything's ok you'll be ok." He said realizing what's he meant. She was going to jump, she wanted to jump, and she was going to kill herself. He walked her back to his room, and made some tea. He put a blanket around her and watched her sit there so upset.  
  
"Thank you" max said as he gave her tea. "I am so sorry I totally broke down on you." She said taking the blanket off and sipping her tea.  
  
"It's all right, I mean if you fell on the edge again you should talk to someone. May I ask what caused you to be so upset?"  
  
"Everything is just falling apart. My best friend D was right about me I am getting colder every day. I just can't see the world like she does. I have been through too much and she knows it but I can't seem to put it behind me. I always do the stupidest things like skip class to swim, and dating guys who do drugs and steal cars."  
  
"Drugs?" Snape asked shocked "Do you do Drugs?"  
  
"Used to I started with methane, went to cocaine, then I just smoke marijuana but now I don't anymore I just smoke cigarettes."  
  
"You smoke Cigarettes?" he asked surprised  
  
"Hell yeah I couldn't make it through a day without one. Bad habit but the nicotine relaxes me."  
  
"I haven't seen you smoke?" he said  
  
"I do just at night out my window and in the morning. God I need one now." She said whispering the last part. Then Snape murmured a spell.  
  
"You can smoke one now if you like," he said "I just put a spell to keep the smoke from coming inside."  
  
"Thank you," She said and she took out her pack of Newport's and lit one. She inhaled and breathed out and she was relaxing finally. "My life is heading no where and no one cares about me. I am useless I just hate it so much." She said looking down as she smoked.  
  
"Hate what?" Snape asked  
  
"Myself." She said simply and took another puff of her cigarette and then ashes it.  
  
"You shouldn't hate yourself." Snape said  
  
"Look who's talking you aren't exactly the greatest guys to talk about loving yourself."  
  
"Why not?" Snape asked  
  
She looked at him and put out her cigarette "I think you hate yourself even more then I hate myself. You don't seem to realize you are brilliant, you can make potions which is probably a gift, and yet you seem to look at yourself so horribly and try to cover it up by being nasty to your students." She said harshly standing up. "So this I your room?" max asked going off topic.  
  
"Yes, this is where I live." He said. She looked around the kitchen was small and the bathroom was large and gorgeous with a bathtub like a little pool. The rest of his house was black messy with books and ingredients everywhere. Then she saw his bed it was big and looked like it was comfortable enough. She sat down on it and saw it was firm. She sat up and crossed her legs, which she usually did when she wasn't sitting at a table. He saw her look around his room and then sit on his bed.  
  
"Your room's nice." She said "but it doesn't look like you entertain people here often." She said smiling.  
  
"Well I like my privacy and I don't usually allow people in here." He said. Then she laid back on his bed and bounced.  
  
"Ha a bouncy bed! Nice come bounce with me."  
  
"I think I'd rather not" Snape said  
  
"Come on," max said sitting up and she stood up grabbed both his hands and pushed him on. But usually the person let go of the other persons had and landed next to her but he didn't let go and landed on top of her. She breathed hard and felt him breath hard also. She touched his face gently and then kissed him.  
  
He couldn't believe it he was on top of her and she was kissing him. He kissed her back just as hard. She started taking his robe off and he started unbuttoning her robe. Then he realized what he was about to do. He couldn't he wouldn't. "No," he said firmly "we can't its wrong."  
  
"What is it with you!" she screamed "You build me up, you knock me down, provoke a smile and make me frown. You chew me up and spit me out. Enjoy the taste I leave in your mouth. You look at me I look at you neither of us know what to do. Immobilized by the thought of you, paralyzed by the sight of you, Hypnotized by the words you say. But you don't seem to have made up your mind. So call me when you do! I would give you more Snape if you would just take it!" max yelled and left.  
  
"Dammit!" Snape yelled and threw his lamp at the wall as it shattered to pieces. Then he sat on the bed, it was still warm from her. He wanted her so badly but he couldn't. He knew he was just blaming the rules when in reality he was terrified. She was beautiful and young and he was old what did she want from him! He was scarred of falling in love because he was already starting to.  
  
Max ran outside and down to the area near the lake. She wanted to be alone. Then she was thinking of her favorite song I'm Just a Kid and thought about why she loved the song so much and realized because it was her exact life and feelings towards life. "What's a another night all alone. When you're spending every day on your own. I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare!" she sang out. "Bastard! That man is, first he is all kissing me and unbuttoning me the next he's yelling at me to leave! Who the fuck does he think he is!" she said so mad at him. She wanted to kill him and rip his throat out but she also wanted to hold him and kiss him. She hated this feeling! Then suddenly an owl swooped over her and dropped a letter. "It's from Dumbledore, wonder what he wants."  
  
Dear Max,  
  
I wanted to ask you if you would perform something for the school at dinner this evening. Because we have decided to allow you and Danielle to perform anything you may like. I have heard you have a lovely voice and wanted to know if you would give this evening some new entertainment from your point of view. If you agree and shall sing you can choose any three songs you wish and Danielle has agreed to accompany on the keyboard.  
  
Please send a message back with my owl.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
What should I do? Perform of not. Actually, sure I will it could be fun and I know exactly which 3 songs.  
  
Dear Albus,  
  
I'll perform tonight at dinner  
  
Max  
  
Then she handed the note to the owl and pets it. "This will be fun." Max said as she walked back to her common room to prepare. 


	5. Memories

Why Not Numb I'm just a Kid  
  
Ch.5  
  
*Danielle Where are you? *  
  
*I'm heading back to the common room, why? *  
  
*I want to meet now! I have a plan for tonight. *  
  
*All right where do you want to meet? *  
  
*Do you know anywhere private? *  
  
*Actually Ginny showed me a private place behind the picture of one-eyed Wizard. It's on the third floor, meet me there. *  
  
*Ok on my way. * And max ran up to the third floor and found the portrait. *How do I get in D? *  
  
*Say the password, its Lakeview. *  
  
"Lakeview" Max said and he portrait opened p into a nice size room. "Nice, so I thought u could do the keyboard thing you do when you sound like a full band! And I know exactly what songs."  
  
"What Songs?" D asked  
  
"Why Not by Hillary Duff, Numb by Linkin Park, and I'm just a Kid by simple plan. I figure Why not will give these kids the fun to do something! Numb because it's our song! And you know why the last one."  
  
"Actually that sounds cool, and simple we know them all." D said smiling  
  
"Great so go to Dumbledore and ask for a keyboard and a mike and I'll practice a bit because you know I only like to sing in large loud parties when I'm stoned or drunk. That's it. You think I could find something to drink?" Max asked laughing  
  
"Very funny! You better not mess this up." D said laughing. "Ok I'm going to Dumbledore I'll see you in Lunch?"  
  
"Actually I ate so much breakfast I'm really not hungry. I'll practice instead." Max said  
  
"All right see ya later." D said leaving while max practiced some singing. She sang all through lunch and headed over to Transfiguration.  
  
"Hello Class, I am Professor McGonagall as most of you already know. This is year six of Transfiguration for you all. Today we shall start a project, turning the actual table into whatever you want you have to decide what to turn it into. You shall choose a partner and decide what to change the table into. The harder the object is to change into the better the grade obviously. Please choose a partner and start on this project. It shall be due to hand in, in 3 weeks. I want a paper written also why you chose to turn the table into the object and why you chose the spell you choose. Begin." Professor said and went to sit down and did work as she watched the class.  
  
"Max, we together?" D asked  
  
"Of course, so let's change the table into something really cool like a panther! Yeah a panther."  
  
"Animals are the trickiest things to change form a object, especially a big animal like a panther." Ron said smiling  
  
"I like a challenge" Max said  
  
"Panther sounds cool." D said  
  
"Harry! We are working together?"  
  
"Sure," Harry said sounding a bit disappointed because he wanted to work with D. but D gave him a come on look and sat with Max. Hermione was zoning out so everyone was partnered by the time she realized it.  
  
"Professor I don't have a partner." Hermione said and just as the Professor was going to answer Draco walked in.  
  
"Sorry Professor that I am late I got a pass." Draco said  
  
"Now you do have a partner Ms. Granger Mr. Malfoy you and Hermione shall work together." Professor said knowing very well the two hated each other and hoped this may help there little vicious fighting.  
  
"Sure, Whatever" Hermione said  
  
"No protests?" Professor said surprised  
  
"I really could care less." Hermione said  
  
"Excuse me?" "Hermione meant she could care less about who she partners with because it's all about school not about socializing." Draco said "Now let's get to work Granger." He said grabbing her to a seat in the back.  
  
"What is with the attitude?"  
  
"Nothing I am just not in the mood. So what you want to change it into?"  
  
"Change what?"  
  
"Project is to change a desk into something."  
  
"How about. Fire mixing with the elements is a easy A." Draco said  
  
"Sure sounds fine."  
  
"Or how about we change it into Blueberry muffins with green slime on top and a cigar?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Are you listening to anything I say?" Draco said madly.  
  
"What, o yeah I just have a lot on my mind all right?"  
  
"Fine it's no problem. Is everything ok?" Draco asked realizing why did he care! He shouldn't care but he did.  
  
"Everything fine, I just have a lot to think about." Hermione said. Then they went on researching changing elements. Max and D were reading through books trying to understand. Ron and Harry couldn't decide but ended in deciding on changing it to an England Quidditch Broom.  
  
"All right students remember to work on your assignments goodbye." Professor McGonagall said dismissing the class.  
  
Everyone headed to DADA and was all excited to meet their new teacher.  
  
As everyone walked in they noticed no one was here. They al took their seats. Max decided to sit next to Draco, D next to Harry, and Ron next to Hermione. Draco sat in the back with Malcolm. Then she walked in, she didn't look older then 18 and had long blond hair with light blue eyes and a large smile.  
  
"Welcome Class I am your Teacher Professor Cardellini and shall be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." She said sweetly smiling. "I have been fighting evil my entire life and though I look young and am I have had experience since I was 6 fighting Vampires, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and capturing Werewolves to help them, and much more. Though I am only 17 this class shall be serious because this is a serious topic, fighting evil. I shall teach you all I can to learn and defend yourselves." The class listened carefully and were all surprised that she was so young but behaved so mature.  
  
"I figured we would start off the first class a little relaxed. I shall ask you guys some questions and see how far you guys are and then you guys can leave. SO what is the curse used to get rid of a dementor?"  
  
"Yes, Mr." She said looking at her paper "Mr. Potter."  
  
"The spell is Expecto Patronum." Harry answered  
  
"Good, job Mr. Potter 10 points to Gryffindor. What is the spell against Vampires?"  
  
"Yes, Mr." She said looking at her paper "Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"The spell is Vampireus"  
  
"Very nice." Ands he went on. Draco seemed to have notice Hermione didn't answer one. "Great job but some of you haven't answered any. "You Ms. Granger what is the spell to make light?"  
  
"What, O I don't know." Hermione said.  
  
"What about you Ms. Ferrell?"  
  
"Lumos." She answered  
  
"Very good, well that is all you may leave."  
  
"Hermione come on you knew that one! Why didn't you answer it?"  
  
"O I just forgot."  
  
"How could you forget Lumos? I mean I even know it! What is up with you lately its like you are becoming dumber everyday?"  
  
"Thanks A lot Weasley." Hermione said. She had never called Ron that. He was shocked and so was Harry.  
  
"Hermione! Hey how was Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Ginny asked  
  
"O, she was nice. It was cool."  
  
"Great, so you are coming to Dinner?"  
  
"Sure, I'm really hungry." Hermione said as she walked off with Ginny to eat.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron said  
  
"I don't know." Harry said  
  
"It's probably just some girl thing she'll be fine." Ron said  
  
"Yeah you're right, let's go eat. You coming D?" Harry said holding her hand.  
  
"Actually No I'll meet you there." D said smiling and they all headed to go eat.  
  
"Where you going?" Harry asked  
  
"You'll See" D said and Smiled. She gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and headed out.  
  
*Max you ready? *  
  
*Yeah meet me 3rd floor near the portrait. *  
  
*Ok I'll be there in a second. * D said running up the stairs and got there. "Hey! So you ready? Dumbledore has got the keyboard and microphone set up."  
  
"Great, let's go show them some American kick ass music!" Max said  
  
*Great Hall*  
  
"Attention students, as you know we have 2 new students. Max and Danielle, One in Slytherin one in Gryffindor, and they are from America. I asked them to perform tonight because I found out that Danielle is an excellent keyboard player and Max is an amazing singer. Since I always love hearing new music they have chosen 3 songs to sing to us." Dumbledore said, as everyone looked excited to hear them. Max got up to the microphone and D to the keyboard.  
  
"Thank you Dumbledore and tonight we will start off with Why not? And this is a song in honor of a friend of mine, this is to you James." Max said. D started up by playing the music.  
  
"Think you're going nowhere when you're walking down the street acting like you just don't care when life could be so sweet, Why you wanna be like that Cause if there's nothing new You're not fooling no one You're not even fooling you. So walk a little slower and open up your eyes Sometimes it's so hard to see the good things passing by there might never be a sign No flashing neon light, telling you to make your move when the time is right. Why not take a crazy chance, Why not do a crazy dance. If you lose a moment you might lose a lot so why not? Why not? Why not Take a crazy chance Why not Take a crazy chance You always dress in yellow, When you wanna dress in gold Instead of listening to your heart You do just what you're told You keep waiting where you are What you'll never know, Let's just get into your car And go baby go so Why not Take a crazy chance Why not? Do a crazy dance. If you lose a moment you might lose a lot so why not? Why not? Oh! I could be the one for you Oh! Yeah Maybe yes, maybe no Oh! It could be the thing to do what I'm saying is you gotta let me know. You'll never get to heaven or even to a lane if you don't believe there's a way Why not take a star from the sky. Why not Spread your wings and fly. It might take a little and it might take a lot but why not? Why not? Why not take a crazy chance? Why not do a crazy dance? If you lose a moment You might lose a lot So why not Why not!" Then everyone clapped and cheered.  
  
"Thank you," D said, "That was Why Not! And we hope it inspires you."  
  
"Next song is called Numb." Max said, "I'm tired of being what you want me to be. Feeling so faithless lost, under the surface. Don't know what you're expecting of me. Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes. (D sang (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)) every step that I take is another mistake to you. (D sang (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow) I've become so numb I can't feel you there I've become so tired so much more aware! I'm becoming this! All I want to do is be more like me and be less like you. Can't you see that you're smothering me, holding too tightly afraid to lose control, cause everything that you thought I would be, has fallen apart right in front of you (D sang (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)) Every step that I take is another mistake to you! (D sang (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)) And every second I waste is more than I can take! I've become so numb I can't feel you there I've become so tired so much more aware! I'm becoming this all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you! And I know I may end up failing too, but I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you! I've become so numb, I can't feel you there I've become so tired so much more aware I'm becoming this all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you I've become so numb I can't feel you there Tired of being what you want me to be I've become so numb I can't feel you there. Tired of being what you want me to be." Everyone clapped again! But their eyes were more intense then before. Before was a fun pop song and this one was serious, but everyone loved it.  
  
"Thank you very much that was "Numb" by Linkin Park! And next is "I'm just a kid" by simple plan and this one is for Max! This is your song!" D screamed "And everyone feel free to sing along! And scream out!" D said smiling and she started playing it very loud.  
  
Then Max grabbed the microphone and started singing.  
  
"I Woke up it was 7, I waited till 11 just to figure out that one would call. I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them what's another night all alone, when your spending everyday on your own! And here it goes!" then she started singing very loudly "I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair! Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me." "And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed Staring at these 4 walls again I'll try to think about the last time, I had good time. Everyone's got somewhere to go. And their going to leave me here on my own... and here it goes...! I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare! I'm just a kid. I know that it's not fair! Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me. What the hell is wrong with me? Don't fit in with anybody, how did this happen to me? Wide- awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep and every night is the worst night ever. I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare, I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair! Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me. I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is Nobody wants to be alone in the world. I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is Nobody wants to be alone in the world. Nobody care cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me! Tonight! I'm all alone tonight! Nobody cares! Tonight, Cause I'm just a kid tonight!" A ton of people were screaming and got up and were laughing. Everyone screamed and clapped their hands really loud.  
  
"MORE! MORE! MORE!" The kids were chanting. All houses loved it and were chanting together.  
  
"That was amazing, American music is quite interesting." Dumbledore said. "Settle down. Settle Down." Dumbledore said and everyone got quite "It seems they want more so I shall allow one more song if you guys want to?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Max and D smiled "Sure" they both said  
  
"D, let's show them a song from our block "Ride"!"  
  
"Ok" D said smiling  
  
"This is a song from our old neighborhood and its called "Ride"."  
  
Then D started playing music. And max started rapping  
  
"Niggaz ain't gon' be happy till I click on a rage Pick up a gauge, and it's my face, that they stick on front page  
  
Gotta be careful, I could pull a thick of the age  
  
Chick on the stage, and winde up, sick in a cage  
  
When I come through, it's usually in Dickies that's beige  
  
Pushing a "Eleanor", like I'm Nicholas Cage  
  
And it's funny how a few bucks can  
  
Get you put under a white sheet, like you in the Ku Klux Klan  
  
It's Street Fam' for life, we ride to the death  
  
We play hard dog, don't cry to the rest  
  
I don't know you, please move to the left  
  
Or stay here and get introduced to the tefs  
  
I'm riding till the wheels come off it (yeah)  
  
Grindin till a mil' come off it (yeah)  
  
This is my plate, I eat every meal from off it  
  
Why y'all try and steal crumbs off it, jump!  
  
(Now ride) Top down, chrome rims spinnin and  
  
(Now ride) Gun cock, hollows in the clip now  
  
(Now ride) Chop rocks, put it on a strip now  
  
(Now ride) Y'all know Street Family gon' (ride)  
  
(Now ride) Top down, chrome rims spinnin and  
  
(Now ride) Gun cock, hollows in the clip now  
  
(Now ride) Chop rocks, put it on a strip now  
  
(Now ride) Y'all know Street Family gon' (ride)  
  
Now when I spray wit the sauer, I gotta spend a day wit the lawyer  
  
Worryin bout, who say that saw ya  
  
Keep yay wit the oyers, two kids on the block  
  
Like when Mourning and Mutumbo, used to play wit the Hoyas  
  
I'm a boss, that you can never upstand  
  
Or get a red dot on you, like a 7Up can  
  
Some of y'all caught feelings from way back  
  
Others waited till I came through, short willing the Maybach  
  
But I'm still bucking like, five, duce, four, trey  
  
Still tucking and letting the fo' spray  
  
Still ducking where ever the po's lay  
  
And still fucking, and making them hoes say, WHOA!  
  
...And I know Fed's seen  
  
The old school Chevy, with the dope head lean  
  
Y'all love the way I R-I-D-E  
  
Call my D.E., and put you on a R.I.P.T., ghetto  
  
(Now ride) Top down, chrome rims spinnin and  
  
(Now ride) Gun cock, hollows in the clip now  
  
(Now ride) Chop rocks, put it on a strip now  
  
(Now ride) Y'all know Street Family gon' (ride)  
  
(Now ride) Top down, chrome rims spinnin and  
  
(Now ride) Gun cock, hollows in the clip now  
  
(Now ride) Chop rocks, put it on a strip now  
  
(Now ride) Y'all know Street Family gon' (ride)" Everyone clapped and were all surprised because most of them hadn't heard music like this before. "That was a song from the hood!" Max said laughing.  
  
"The hood?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"O well it's what you called where we lived. We were the only white girls there it was funny." Max said and D smiled remembering. "Thank you for your beautiful singing and I hope to hear more in the future!" Dumbledore said. "Now you two should join your classmates to eat."  
  
"I have to use the bathroom, and I'm going to sit at my table tonight ok?"  
  
"O sure I get it, you should get to know them. I'll see ya later then?" D said smiling. Max nodded and left.  
  
*Those were, interesting songs. I wonder where she is going? She hasn't truly eaten anything all day. The kids loved them because they were fun but I listened closely to them. The first one was interesting and youthful while the other two were very down and low songs, depressing, and upsetting. I did like them though she has an amazing voice and the Gryffindor does have talent on the instrument. I wonder where my student is going off to as the head of her house I should go and find out. It is my responsibility after all. * Snape thought getting up and excusing himself from the table as he left.  
  
** "Wow max that was awesome! Amazing and fantastic I loved those songs! And you are great on the keyboard! So where's max?" Harry asked  
  
"Sitting with her own table wanting to get to know them better." D said smiling  
  
"You were bloody brilliant." Ron said  
  
"Those were great! Songs! Especially Why not take a crazy chance?" Ginny said.  
  
"You better not are taking any crazy chances?" Ron said  
  
"How do you know I'm not already taking crazy chances?" Ginny said smiling.  
  
"What crazy chances? Are you talking about BOYS?" Ron said freaked  
  
"Well I am year 5 how far had you gone?" Ginny asked and Ron thought for a second and turned red.  
  
"You better not be!"  
  
"How far did you go?" Ginny asked laughing  
  
"Only Kissing! Nothing else no touching!" Ron said strictly then Ginny smiled widely.  
  
"So you're just a chaser," Ginny said "Well I'm on a different position." Gunny said laughing.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" D said  
  
"There are 4 Quidditch positions Chasers, Beaters, keeper, seeker and they represent in that order how far you've gone like kissing, above waste, below waist, and well you know what the last one is."  
  
"Ok, we had saying like that but 4 bases like in baseball. Muggle sport" D added in seeing Ginny and Ron confused.  
  
"So Hermione how far you gone?" D asked laughing.  
  
"What?" Hermione added confused she wanst-paying attention.  
  
"How far have u gone with a guy?"  
  
"O," Hermione said. Over the summer she made it to keeper but should she tell them. "Well."  
  
"O come on don't be embarrassed I mean just getting to Chaser is nothing bad." Ron said  
  
Why would he assume chaser! Ha fine she'd tell them "Keeper over the summer I got to keeper." Hermione said  
  
"What? And you didn't tell me?" Ginny said  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"Nothing, you didn't tell us you had some boyfriend?" Harry said  
  
"I didn't I was out all night at this party my friend took me to cheer me up. Because I was just in a bad mood and I met this cute Irish guy and we hit it off. I stayed at this all weekend long part with him and we reached keeper."  
  
"You sound like you all most have reached seeker?" D said  
  
"We all most did but by the time we were going to we were so drunk we passed out." Hermione said  
  
"You have to tell me all he little details later."  
  
"Hermione you! Keeper." Ron said shocked  
  
"What about you, puddings how far have you gone?"  
  
"Me, well to beater I guess or in-between beater and chaser." D said smiling  
  
"What about max?" Hermione asked  
  
"Max, well she has gotten to seeker but please don't mention it." D said a bit upset. "She doesn't mind people knowing she has reached ah seeker but she doesn't like to talk about her first time so don't ask."  
  
"Why not?" Ron asked  
  
"Completed and long story but it wasn't pleasant and it was my fault."  
  
"How was it your fault?" Harry asked  
  
"I don't want to talk about it!" D yelled "I'm not hungry I'm out." She said and left.  
  
"Whoa," Ron said, "what was that about?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry said, "I wish I could find out."  
  
"Hermione, do you know spell to look into a persons memories?" Ron asked  
  
"What, O yes you need one of her eye lashes and say the spell Memoriam and that's it." Hermione said quickly and looked back down as if she were concentrating on her plate she just ate a ton of food off of.  
  
"No Ron! That is invasion."  
  
"Come on, I want to know some stuff about their past I think she's hiding stuff from you. Just for safety we wont look up anything personal." Ron said totally lying  
  
"All right, I can get her eyelash and we shall meet in the common room in 15 minuets." Harry said as he ran off. "D, D are you here?"  
  
"What do you want?" he heard her ask coming out of the loo.  
  
"I am so sorry I shouldn't have pushed." Harry said getting closer and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You have something right there." He said and grabbed an eyelash "Got it." He felt so bad he dint want to do this he could change his mind but just for safety maybe he should find out just a little bit about her past. He ran to the common room and Ron was there. They both sat on Harry's bed and put he eyelash down on his bed on top of a book. Harry took out his wand and said "Memoriam". Flashing blue light came and a door appeared, Ron and Harry walked in and they heard someone behind them and they turned around.  
  
"Ginny! What are you doing here? This is the boys dorm!" Ron yelled  
  
"I had to make sure you guys don't do anything stupid. So this is her memory. Pretty blank." She looked around it was all white except for the blue door behind them.  
  
"Harry, how do we find out why Max sleeping with someone is D's fault?" and as Ron asked this a memory popped up it was full of colour and they were watching like on TV unlike the one Harry was in they weren't in it.  
  
*Memory*  
  
"D, What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you these people are dangerous?" Max was yelling  
  
"These people are not dangerous they are fun." D said obviously something wrong with her. "They give me the stuff unlike you! They give me the heroine." She said laughing.  
  
"What I told you to stop that it! I am sending you home and to get help." Max grabbed D and carried her out of the club. "Taxi!" max yelled and taxi pulled up. They went into the Taxi and back to a small apartment. "Were here, my place for now."  
  
"Hey Max LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!" D said completely out of it. "You live with me!"  
  
"Yeah, but my friend lives here for 2 more weeks so I have this place because she moved."  
  
"COOOL" D said and they walked inside and sat down. Suddenly 5 Tall men walked in, 2 looked 20 years old, one 15, and the other 19. They were the guys from the place D was at.  
  
"Hey! You forgot the money!" The 19 year old yelled he seemed to be the only one not stoned.  
  
"O right! He ha he" D said and paid them.  
  
"You have your money now get OUT!" Max yelled  
  
"O and who are you?" He asked  
  
"No one!" Max said  
  
"The money is not all I feel like" he said n grabbed her she kicked him off but he grabbed a needle he had and stuck her.  
  
"AH!" Max screamed and then was all drowsy. "NO!" she screamed but he grabbed her into the bedroom and closed the door. Max and D looked 13, at the most 14.  
  
"Max you OK?" D asked  
  
"Danielle come here more I got more." The 15 year old said.  
  
"Ah more yes." She said and injected herself with more.  
  
"O my god!" Ginny said shocked.  
  
"I can't believe it, D" Harry said, "How did she get started?"  
  
"D, Come here you Bitch! You fucking bitch!" There was man chasing her and he looked kind of like her.  
  
"Uncle Lambeth! Stop" she said running and hiding under her bed. Then he grabbed her.  
  
"This is mine! Mine! You want it? Ha you want it?" He said holding a needle and he grabbed her and pricked her with it  
  
"Ah! No Lambeth I had to dump it!" She said  
  
"You idiot!" He screamed, "Dumping my shit! Its mine and I need it! And now you will know why." He left her there and she sat down. She started throwing up and by morning she needed it.  
  
"More" Was the first thing she said as she woke up.  
  
"That bastard! If anyone ever tried to hurt D now and I found out I'd KILL THEM! Better yet I'd do much worse I'd torture them enough to be in Azkabam for the rest of my life!" Harry yelled mad.  
  
"What changed? How is she so stable now? So happy?" Ron asked  
  
Suddenly someone Slapped D. It was Max "D, D Wake up!"  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
"Don't you remember last night? You idiot you brought these stupid men into the apartment and they thrashed it!" Max yelled  
  
"No more! No more of this shit you are never to touch that stuff again!"  
  
"Why not!"  
  
"Because it is ruining your life!"  
  
"Really, who cares about my life?" Max slapped her again.  
  
" I fucking do care and you know it! I always have and so do your parents and you have to stop!" She yelled, "It's killing me! If you don't stop I'll die." Max said  
  
"What?" D said  
  
"You causing this pain to yourself is killing me! stop please I love you." Max said, "I'll give you another chance." Then she held her hand out and D screamed for a second and you could se fluids going from D to Max. Max collapsed and so did D. When they woke up Max was shaking.  
  
"Max?" D asked.  
  
"I am fine I can fight this but taking in that much must of done something because I cant stop shaking." Max said  
  
Then they were in the ER.  
  
"Is she going to be OK?"  
  
"She will be fine," the doctor said "but the amount of drug in her system has caused her brain to make less amino-acids and hit the wrong neurons so now she shall be getting regular seizures. Give her these." He said handing her pills. "3 to 8 pills depending how bad the seizures are. She is lucky she isn't dead though." Doctor said walking away.  
  
D walked over to max and saw her in the bed. "I promise from now on I'll fight! And I won't let anything take over me like that. I will listen to you and stay away from the things you say. I just was going places you were going. I wanted to be cool and fun like you."  
  
"You are fun and cool without going to those clubs. Plus I can handle my own and I don't go to Heroine clubs I go to other type of clubs. I will be careful where I go too ok?" Max said  
  
"Ok, Never again."  
  
"Never again." They held hands  
  
"And Max happy 14th Birthday." D said and Max smiled and looked up at the clock. It was 12:01 she was 14.  
  
"Thanks." And Max fell asleep  
  
"Whoa, I'll never complain about my birthdays anymore." Ginny said  
  
"Neither will I, and I always thought mine was bad. She topped it." Harry said 


	6. Secrets

Ch.6  
  
He was walking through the woods. There were giant trees and he felt like he was going in circles. He started running faster and faster and there he reached something a door. Though he felt it was too late but too late for what? He opened the door and she was there dead! There was Blood all over the place and there was a knife and wand in her hand. He walked over to her and touched her she was cold. "NO!" he screamed out and then people were yelling, "Die Mudblood! Die mud-blood! Die mud-blood!"  
  
"NO! Who is screaming this! Who did this?" He was yelling then he saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville "It's nothing, she'll be fine just a stupid Hermione thing she'll get over whatever it is." They were all saying  
  
"No Potter! Weasley! Longbottom! Someone help she's dead Hermione dead do something!"  
  
"She will be fine!" Harry was saying ignoring him.  
  
"How!" He was yelling. Then he was being pushed away from there. He saw Dumbledore and heard voices.  
  
"We never saw it coming." "Such brilliance wasted" "Herr Hermione No!" "Stupid Mudblood"  
  
"NO!" Draco yelled sitting up from his bed covered in sweat. It was just a dream just a dream. *No big just a dream *, Draco thought taking some water from his bedside. *Then why am I so scared? * Draco didn't fall asleep for the rest of the night. Then an owl came to his window. He opened it up and the owl dropped a letter. It was from his dad.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I have gotten news about 2 new American girls. Please write back with any information and in our code. The dark lord has plans and of course as your allegiance is to him you shall assist.  
  
Your Father Lucias Malfoy  
  
*Why does he want to know about the American girls? I will have to tell him. Disobedience is harsh and I shall not ever do it again. He probably is just wondering nothing big." Draco wrote a letter back to his dad  
  
Dear Father  
  
These girls are American and one Max in Slytherin the other D in Gryffindor. One is dating Potter while the other is a friend of his. Dumbledore has been trying to show them as an example of Slytherin and Gryffindor getting along. Potter seems closer to them as he does to his other friends. They are both interesting. D very sweet but strong while Max is tough and fun but sometimes doesn't know her own limits. That is all I know if you need any more information father just ask. And may I ask what is this information for?  
  
Truly, Your Son Draco  
  
Draco gave the letter to the owl waiting and laid back down thinking about the dream.  
  
The next morning he headed off to breakfast though he wasn't so hungry. Christmas was coming by soon and he didn't want to go home. With just his mom. So he decided this year to stay at Hogwarts.  
  
*Gryffindor Table *  
  
"So Harry what's the schedule for today?" D asked smiling.  
  
"What? O umm after breakfast we have History of Magic with Slytherins, Herbology with Ravenclaw, Then nothing until lunch then after lunch is Divination with Hufflepuff and Potions with Slytherins."  
  
"Nice." D said and went to give him a sweet morning kiss.  
  
"This food is great right?" he said quickly  
  
"Yeah its fine." D said confused. "Harry can I talk to you alone for a minuet?" D said and grabbed him into a corner "What's is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing" Harry said  
  
"You are a bad lair don't nothing me what is it?" She said. "Tell me now!" She demanded  
  
"Fine, look we did a memory charm where we took a eye lash and can see your memories. Ron and I just wanted to see in case of any danger because we have a ton of enemies though I knew you were not one of them," Harry said going really fast "and we went into the memory of the night of Max and you and the heroine. We didn't mean to we have never done that spell before."  
  
"So you invaded my Privacy!" D started getting louder "and you betrayed me when you could of just asked me! You completely disrespected me and violated my mind!" Then D slapped him hard and walked out of the dining hall. Then Harry ran after her.  
  
"What happened there?" Ginny said "I think she knows Harry saw her memories." Ron said  
  
"O bad move." Ginny said  
  
"Hermione," Max said and Ron and Ginny turned around seeing her there.  
  
"Hey Max what's up?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yo you into ditching with me after breakfast? I have some boring class's plus I talked to our teachers and convinced them were sick so no worried. You in?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Let's go" Hermione said grabbing a last bacon strip.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said but Hermione just gave him a look and turned back to max.  
  
"Did you eat yet max?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm stuffed I ate like a pig" Max said completely lying. "Let's go," max said leaving with her. "Where you feel like going?"  
  
"I don't know where do you feel like heading?"  
  
"Where ever you want." Max said " And Draco will be joining us alter he said he had some test so he would find us later."  
  
"All right, so how about we go to." Hermione stood there thinking. "O how about Hogsmeade I know where there is a secret entrance."  
  
"What is Hogsmeade?" Max asked  
  
"Great place! You will love it!" Hermione said.  
  
"All right one second I am going to run to Draco and let him know." Max said  
  
"All right." Hermione said as Max ran off and Hermione waited outside. Then She heard Yelling going on at the other side of the staircase.  
  
"D, D! Will you wait I am so sorry. I shouldn't have but I felt like I couldn't understand you like you hide. I am giving you my heart and I am scared to because the last person I loved died and I am scarred to loose someone else. Everyone all ways says how brave I am and how much courage I have but I am terrified. I have to fight off a great evil lord because I am the only one who can kill him I have to live up to a prophecy and everyone I love gets hurt or dies."  
  
"I understand but you violated me! You really hurt me and I am sorry but I can't forgive you. You know something my friend once told me. For all sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are these, 'It might have been.' Now I understand them clearly and I feel sorry about what might have been with us. But now thing will ever be." Harry stood there and starred at her. He had made the biggest mistake of his life and he couldn't handle it. D walked away and left.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said. "I am so sorry."  
  
"You are sorry! You don't even care about me! You just told the spell without thinking! You haven't even been talking to me! Just skipping class with Max and being a bitch to everyone. You are no friend so don't act like one now!" Harry said. Hermione couldn't believe it and he was right she was no friend to anyone. Her friend died her parents are getting divorced she is nothing. She ran upstairs.  
  
Harry realized what he had done. Taken out his anger on Hermione and she was just trying o help! He would find her and apologize.  
  
"Where is Hermione?" Max asked as she walked out  
  
"We had a fight I was upset. I yelled at her and I was an idiot. I really upset her." Harry said.  
  
"We should find her so we can head off." Draco said  
  
"No we have to find her now!" Max yelled  
  
"Why?" Harry said  
  
"Bad feeling trust me! We have to find her." Max said running up the stairs Draco following her. Harry ran into the dining hall to everyone.  
  
"Ginny, Ron, D please we have to find Hermione now." Harry said  
  
"What is it?" D said  
  
"I got upset with her and yelled at her but she was upset already and Max says she has a bad feeling a bad vibe." Harry said  
  
"So its just Max's feeling? Hermione probably fine." Ron said.  
  
"Last time max had a bad vibe we found the person dead." D said and Ron and Ginny looked terrified.  
  
"She went upstairs Ron, Ginny and D go! I'll tell a Professor."  
  
"No," Ginny said, "You go after Hermione I will go to a teacher." Ginny ran to the teachers Table. "Yes, Ms. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"Its Hermione! She is in danger. She was really upset and Max thinks she is in serious danger." Ginny said quickly. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Then we must look for her." Dumbledore said looking worried. He gave a serious look to Prof. M and they left the dining room.  
  
Harry, Ron, Draco, Max, and D were all looking for Hermione and screaming her name. Then D screamed so loud and everyone rushed to her. They all stood there at the entrance of moaning myrtles bathroom and found Hermione. Harry felt he had stopped breathing and Ron fell on his knees. Max ran to Hermione and sat on the floor and held her up in her arms. Everything seemed so slow Ginny running in with professors and Ron running to the nurse.  
  
"Hermione, No!" Max whispered holding her. She had a knife in her hand and she had slit her wrists and throat. Harry looked at her and couldn't breathe. He loved her she was like a sister to him. He didn't know what to do. He felt like a idiot just standing there. He ran next to Max.  
  
"What happened?" He called out as Dumbledore was trying to heal her.  
  
"What do you think?" Max yelled, "She killed herself! You guys were her friends you should've noticed her behavior." Max said  
  
"Why isn't she healing?" D said crying.  
  
"When one inflicts pain or death on themselves no healing charm can help. Some potions very rare may be able to." Dumbledore said looking at her.  
  
"No!" Max called out.  
  
"This can't be!" Ron called out. The nurse showed up looking horrified and she shook her head nothing could be done.  
  
Max stood up and walked to D. "D now you are strong! You live your life and you forgive Harry. Bad things happen and people make mistakes. I do not know if I am strong enough but she isn't and she has friend and family. If you judge people, you have no time to love them. Don't be afraid or loving and leaving because of loss. Because it is better to love and loose to never love and never live. Live for me" Max whispered. She kissed D on the forehead and went to Hermione. D knew what she was going to do but she just turned around and cried.  
  
Max put her hands over Hermione and on her heart she starting it to beat again from the power of her heart. She took her cuts to herself and healed her she changed skin cells and Hermione was alive. Max lay there dieing. Dumbledore cleared everyone out and put the two girls in the hospital room. Hermione awoke 4 hours after. She looked around and realized she wasn't dead.  
  
"Ron she is awake!" Harry yelled and Ron ran to her. "Hermione are you ok?"  
  
"No, why how did you bring me back? Why did you?" Hermione said crying  
  
"We love you Hermione I was just upset and I didn't mean to drive you to this." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, what happened?" Ron asked. Hermione knew I was time to tell them all. She began about her friend who had passed away and her parents divorce.  
  
"We are so sorry we should have noticed!" Harry said  
  
"There is one more thing. I have been hiding it by doing this." Hermione lifted her sleeves and there were ct marks everywhere. Some just scars others fresh. There was on every part of her arm all the way up to her shoulder.  
  
"O Hermione." Harry said holding her arm and looking at the cuts. "Shhh. It's ok it's ok." Harry said as she cried. Ron and Harry explained what had been happening with them. Hermione realized she missed a lot while being depressed. Then when she heard about Max she looked at the bed next to her. She saw Max lying there with some machines connected to her. They were not like in the hospital because they were all shooting lights at her.  
  
"Will she be ok?" Hermione asked D who was sitting there holding Max's hand.  
  
"They do not know." D said. "She better be. I need you Max I need you I am not ready to loose you." D whispered holding Max's hands and looking at her.  
  
Hermione was better by the evening and Dumbledore had set up a meeting to talk to her next morning after some rest. She went back with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They took and they all sat on the couches in the common room. It was about 2 in the morning when D walked in. She had been kicked out because they were going to work more on Max. She just sat there. Then she got p and walked to Harry she kissed him on the forehead and sat on his lap. She just needed him to hold her and he understood.  
  
"She will be all right." Ginny said in her soft voice though it was much colder. She was year 5 and much older and everyday she felt she was 5 years older.  
  
D turned to her and looked at her. She knew Max would be all right but knew everything would be different. "I know." D said as she got up. "I need some air."  
  
"I'll come with you." Harry said but in an asking tone.  
  
"All right." She said  
  
"You want us to come?" Ron asked  
  
"Sure, the more company the better." D said. They all knew they would be breaking rules and all but they didn't care and they didn't think the teachers would care and if they did o well. They went outside and sat on the front stairs. D grabbed a pack that said Newport on it and took out a cigarette and lit it.  
  
"Why do you smoke those?" Ginny asked  
  
"They relax me. Max and I have been smoking for years I don't as much as her she's a pack a daygirl but I do especially in stressful times. Without her I fall a part. Do you want one?" D asked in humor but Ginny took one.  
  
"Ginny." Ron said  
  
"Don't I am old enough to do as I like." Ginny said and inhaled. She coughed the first 2 times but after started getting used to it.  
  
D looked up seeing Ron and Harry together next to Ginny quite but disapproving of their smoking and Hermione alone. She was next to Harry and Ron but she wasn't there. "Hermione it is ok what you did. It happens." D said  
  
"I was stupid and crazy. Only psycho's do stuff like that!" Hermione said and looked down.  
  
"No, that is not true. Max and I used to cut for years but we got help. Max of course refused but I got help and I helped her. We have seen a lot of our friends cut and all it shows is a lot of pain and that you need to work on it. It shows u need to learn how to handle it and how to stay away from it. Parents have been main cause with most people as with you. You have to learn Parents Suck no matter what or whom they will suck at one point. You need to know what your parents do has nothing to do with you and if they try to blame you tell them to fuck off because it is not their fault. Also Friends dieing is hard but living is the hardest thing to do. She is probably in heaven happier then ever so live for her and for your friends. Don't bottle it up you feel upset shout it out!" D said and decided to follow her own advice. "I HATE LIFE!!! And I am scared of loosing her! I am scarred and please just bring her back!!!" D screamed so loud they wondered if the entire school had woken up.  
  
"I HATE LIFE! IT'S A BITCH! Nothing is fair and I have to be perfect and I am sick of that I am going o be me and nothing more!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"I MESSED UP!!! I wish I could turn back time so I could get the one I love to trust me again!!!" Harry yelled and D smiled.  
  
"SICK OF BEING THE YOUNGEST!!! I have a life and I can handle everything! SO my BROTHERS SHOULD START TREATING ME WITH MORE RESPECT!" Ginny yelled "AND I WISH LIFE WASN'T SO HARD AND PEOPLE COULD JUST TELL THEIR SECRETS WITHOUT BEING JUDGED!" They all laughed and notice Ron their very red. Harry gave him a 'come on' look and Ron got up.  
  
"I HATE THAT I CAN NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HELP AND BEING USELESS!! I DON'T HAVE ANY STRONG TALENT AND I WANT TO BE ABLE TO HELP! I HATE ALL THE PAINW E SEE EVEYDAY AND I LOVE MY FMAILY AND AM THANKFULL BUT LIFE SUCK!!!! SUX!!!" Ron yelled. They all smiled and felt a lot better.  
  
"I HATE THAT I CAN NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HELP AND BEING USELESS!! I DON'T HAVE ANY STRONG TALENT AND I WANT TO BE ABLE TO HELP! I HATE ALL THE PAINW E SEE EVEYDAY AND I LOVE MY FMAILY AND AM THANKFULL BUT LIFE SUCK!!!! SUX!!!" Ron yelled. They all smiled and felt a lot better.  
  
"I HATE THAT I CAN NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HELP AND BEING USELESS!! I DON'T HAVE ANY STRONG TALENT AND I WANT TO BE ABLE TO HELP! I HATE ALL THE PAINW E SEE EVEYDAY AND I LOVE MY FMAILY AND AM THANKFULL BUT LIFE SUCK!!!! SUX!!!" Ron yelled. They all smiled and felt a lot better.  
  
"I HATE THAT I CAN NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HELP AND BEING USELESS!! I DON'T HAVE ANY STRONG TALENT AND I WANT TO BE ABLE TO HELP! I HATE ALL THE PAINW E SEE EVEYDAY AND I LOVE MY FMAILY AND AM THANKFULL BUT LIFE SUCK!!!! SUX!!!" Ron yelled. They all smiled and felt a lot better.  
  
"I HATE THAT I CAN NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HELP AND BEING USELESS!! I DON'T HAVE ANY STRONG TALENT AND I WANT TO BE ABLE TO HELP! I HATE ALL THE PAINW E SEE EVEYDAY AND I LOVE MY FMAILY AND AM THANKFULL BUT LIFE SUCK!!!! SUX!!!" Ron yelled. They all smiled and felt a lot better.  
  
~ A week went by and they went to class's and visited the hospital wing as much as they could. Nothing had changed with Max and the gang was getting worried. ~  
  
*Dinner *  
  
"Still no difference?" Hermione asked  
  
"No, and its been 8 days already ." D said  
  
"I am sure everything will be." But as Harry was saying that sentence the door opened. It was Max standing there in her black robe and walking in. She went to D and hugged her so tight the two hugged for 5 minuets before letting go.  
  
"I am so glad to be back." Max said. She waved over at the teacher's table. Then D hit Max upside the head.  
  
"Don't you ever lave me again?" D said smiling.  
  
"Of course not, it takes more then that to get ride of me!" Max said smiling. She sat with D and the gang.  
  
"Here eat some food." Ginny said.  
  
"No thanks, I am so not hungry stomach ace." Max said  
  
"All right. After this you should get some sleep." D said  
  
"Hell no! I have been sleeping for a week we are going somewhere anywhere together." Then an owl flew to Max and landed in her lap. She opened it and read it out loud. "Dear Max, as I see you are feeling better and shall start the detentions you owe me tonight. Do not be late. Professor Snape! Fine whatever tomorrow afternoon we'll hang out."  
  
"That is no fair I am sure you could talk to Headmaster or nurse and get excused." Ron said  
  
"Nah, I'll just get it over with." Max said smiling.  
  
*Detention*  
  
"Hello Max,"  
  
"Hello, Professor."  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Snape asked  
  
"Yes, I am feeling much better thank you." She answered and could've sworn she heard a little bit of worry in the question.  
  
"All right so you can get back to detention." Snape said.  
  
"OK I'm up for it" Max said and a cold breeze came past.  
  
"I see you no longer wear those muggle cloths."  
  
"Yes, now I wear these robe things. There ok but quite breezy." Max says. Snape realizes she is not wearing anything underneath and has a little grin on his face. Quite interesting. he thought to himself.  
  
"So you will be helping me grade this test. The answers are on this sheet and see if they are correct or not and grade them."  
  
"All right." Max said and sat down next to Snape and started to grade. She was so close to him. she hated it. It was hard being so close and not being able to have him. She grabbed some papers and went to sit in a desk.  
  
"Is there a problem Max?" Professor Snape asked coldly  
  
"No." Max said  
  
"Is there a reason you moved?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"May I know the reason?" Snape asked annoyed  
  
"No." Max said  
  
"No, Excuse me! As a teacher," Snape said standing up "and the head of your house when I ask a Question I want an answer."  
  
"I can't sit next to you it is uncomfortable." She said  
  
"What do you mean? I believe the chair next to me is quite comfortable."  
  
"That is not what I mean. I mean it is hard sitting so close to you but not being able to touch you. I know for you this must be easy because you don't care but I do all right." Max said exploding. She couldn't believe she just said that what was she thinking! "I am so sorry," but then Snape cut in.  
  
"No, do not be. I understand it and it is not east for me, not at all. You don't think when I see you I want to kiss you and hold you. But I cannot it would be unethical, immoral, and wrong and my whole teaching career could,"  
  
" O shut up! Stop hiding behind your job if you want me I am right here! Yo are just scarred of getting close. I can handle whatever it is, just let me in." max said and went to him and kissed him as he kissed her back. "It is your choice I am here." Max said softly.  
  
Snape stared at her. She was beautiful and right he was scared but she was so young what would she want with him. "You are so beautiful and young what would you want with an old man like me?" Snape asked with a sinking feeling the answer was bad "In my eyes you are not old, and you are beautiful too in your own way. Not so sure about the hair but you are gorgeous." Max said and she could have sworn she saw him make an all-most, kind of, smile.  
  
Snape smiled and kissed her back. He helped her hips and kissed hard. They spent the rest of the detention kissing and staring into each other eyes.  
  
"You are mine now." Snape whispered  
  
"And glad to be." Max said smiling..  
  
Max headed back to the common room and walked in. A lot of Slytherins were asking if she was all right but Draco was in a corner staring into space. Max walked over and could tell something was wrong. Se gave him a look and he looked the other way. It was obvious he needed alone time. She went to bed and thought about Snape.  
  
*Gryffindor Common Room *  
  
"That Snape, I can't believe he made her do detentions." Harry said  
  
"Yeah, I mean seriously!" Ron said  
  
"I don't think she minded" D said smiling  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked suspiciously  
  
"O, she's just used to it all. Detentions and her are like best friends." D said smiling  
  
"Later on tonight how about we sneak to the Slytherin common room and u can telepathically or however you do call her? And we can all go somewhere" Ron asked  
  
"Sure sounds great." D said smiling  
  
*Slytherin Common Room *  
  
"I can't stop thinking about him.." Max was whispering to her self. *I know where his room is. I could pay his a surprise visit. * Thought as she got up changed into her black silk see through gown and red bra and thong. She put a robe over it and snuck out. She made it to Snape undetected barley and knocked on his door. "No ones going to hear it's the dungeon" Said laughing  
  
"Who is it?" Snape said annoyed getting up and opened the door. "Max?"  
  
"Surprise," max said taking off her robe and Snapes swallowed hard mumbling something but she kissed him so fast she missed it. They were on the bed in seconds and she was taking off his black pyjamas. We moved slowly down her body and slid her gown off and kissed her harder. She slid down his body and made his moan. He felt her naked body beside him and he was terrified and excited all together. They were at it for 6 hours. and finally they both collapsed smiling.  
  
"Wow!" Max said "I am going to have some naughty marks on me in the morning"  
  
"Yeah," Snape said, as she laid beside him her naked body against his. He loved the company and maybe even loved her.  
  
Max couldn't believe it! It was rough and amazing. He played with her and then was an animal.  
  
*Gryffindor Common Room *  
  
Ron, Ginny, Harry, and D were in the common room.  
  
"I think, " D said "It would be easier if I went to find her first with someone and then after I find her we come back here or something because the 4 of us is way too much noise." D said smiling  
  
"Yeah, I will go with you." Harry said.  
  
"No way you two will loose track and be all in love together.I'll go."  
  
"Yeah right! You can barley sneak to the kitchen hat home you are such a klutz I will go." Ron said smiling and it was settled.  
  
Ron and D left. "So can you use your telepathic powers to find her? Because I am not sure where slytherin is again." Ron said  
  
"Sure no problem." D closed her eyes and they followed her. After a close encounter with McGonagall and Mrs. Norris they finally reached it but it was a room and Snapes office.  
  
"What?" Ron said confused "You sure you go it right?"  
  
"Positive, one second" *Max, I have to talk to you come out its important meet me great hall NOW * D said and Max woke up and slowly got out of bed not waking Snape. Snuck out to find Rona and D they're staring at her.  
  
"O my god NO! MAX!" D whispered  
  
"What are you 2 doing here?" Max asked  
  
"What are we doing her what are you doing here with o my god is that Snapes shirt on you how did you. o" Ron was shocked  
  
"Look you can't tell anyone not even Harry and Ginny!" Max pleaded  
  
"Fine," D said "But do you know what you have gotten yourself into!"  
  
"I do, please just don't tell anyone." Then max looked back  
  
"Where are you love?" she heard Snape whisper.  
  
"I have to go." Max snuck back in  
  
"I'm right here." Max said and went back into his arms.  
  
"O my god Snape and her they, they!" Ron was in shock. "I mean SNAPE!" Ron was in shock. "Snape!" Ron said again  
  
"Yes max and Snape slept together but you can't tell anyone we will tell Harry and Ginny she was tired and wanted to rest." Max said  
  
"All right. But why world she wants to be screwing with Snape!" Ron said  
  
"Max always found the evil ones attractive, and always saw something everyone else did not. But he is old and I warned her to stay away from him!" They reached the common room quickly said she was tired and all went to bed.  
  
Ginny staid up and waited until everyone was asleep. She snuck outside her common room and went to a portrait. "Forbidden" she whispered and it opened. Some one as in their Ginny went over and they kissed.  
  
"I love you Ginny Weasley."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Then, why wont you tell your friends about us? Is it because I'm in Slytherin?"  
  
"No, it has nothing to do with that and you know it! They wouldn't except it" Ginny said in a sad tone. "If you want me to tell them for you of course I will." Ginny said  
  
"Not now when the right moment comes." Then they went back to kissing and Ginny put her hands through the other person's hair.  
  
Then the portrait suddenly opened "What are you two doing?" Gasped and saw they were kissing.  
  
"Professor!" Ginny Yelled 


	7. New day

Disclaimer: I do not own any HP characters I'm just having fun with them  
  
"Goodnight Max." Snape said after giving her one last kiss.  
  
"Thanks for walking me back to my dorm room..." She said  
  
"Didn't want you getting caught and getting detention."  
  
"I think I'll have many more reasons to get detention," She said smiling "I can never seem to avoid it." Then she whispered in his ear... "I guess you'll have to teach this bad girl to behave." She smiled and said the password as she walked in. He was aroused by her comment and felt himself getting hard at the comment... luckily these robes cover well  
  
He walked back and heard noises coming from the "Forbidden" portrait he remembered from when he went to hogwarts... He walked up to it "Forbidden" "What are you two doing?" Gasped and saw they were kissing.  
  
"Professor!" Ginny Yelled "Professor Snape!" Ginny gasped.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, Ms. Harbo what is going on here?!" Snape asked although it was clear what was going on the two were kissing... He never realized Ginny was gay. But that was beside the point.  
  
"We were just..." Angela couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"Ms. Harbo I realized what you were just doing... 20 points from Gryffindor for this outrages behavior! Ms. Weasley you will do well to remember not to be caught again snogging on one of my female students of next time it will be 50 points." He said coldly. "Now both of you get back to your dormitories, now!"  
  
"Sir, can you please not mention this to anyone." Ginny pleaded though she knew Snape is cold hearted she hoped if she asked.  
  
"For all I am concerned you two got in trouble for sneaking out past curfew in your obvious disregards for the rules." He said coldly though meaning he wouldn't tell as he was in a better mood after tonight.  
  
Ginny could tell that was his own way as yes and was happy. "Yes sir." She said as Angela and her went back to their dormitories.  
  
Breakfast  
  
Max was sitting at the Slytherin table and looking up at Snape every once and awhile smirking at him. She caught him staring at her a few times.  
  
"Enjoying you breakfast Severus" Albus asked smiling with that twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Yes," he said wondering if he knew anything. As much as he respected him he hated how he seemed to know everything and but into his life about it.  
  
"What do you think about our two new students Danielle and max?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"They are typical Americans some attitude I don't like but seem pretty bright." He said as coolly as ever.  
  
"Yes quite bright...Max especially seems very mature for her age she's quite a lovely woman with a strong attitude. I think you two are very much alike both dark pasts and hard futures both cold realistic and intelligent." Albus said smiling.  
  
Snape tried to contain his cool Intelligence please Albus I haven't seen any of that and blatant disregard for the rules and rather bad attitude I hope not to be in any way like her." He said actually wanting to touch her as he looked at her noticing she put food on her plate but ate none. When Draco turned around she would dump some food under the table and smile as if she ate some... interesting  
  
"Whatever you say Severus" Albus said smiling  
  
"Max, are you going to try out for the Quidditch team?"  
  
"The What? Speak English not British" she said as Draco laughed.  
  
"It's a sport where you fly on brooms"  
  
"Fly! Awesome lets go now so you can teach me a bit." Before he could answer she grabbed him and led him out. Before he knew it they were outside at the Quidditch stadium and with two brooms.  
  
"This is my old Nimbus 2000 you can use it its good and here's my nimbus 2001." He showed her how to get on it and she got on and flew she was a natural. "Good now come down.  
  
"No way this is awesome, how about I fly back into breakfast."  
  
"Its against the rules to fly inside the castle!"  
  
"Then I'm going to do it." She was off and he was running after her and into the breakfast hall. One minute later she had flown in and all the kids gasped.  
  
"Max! What are you doing?" Harry yelled smiling  
  
"Woo hoo go MAX!" Ron yelled  
  
"Max!" Draco yelled seriously while laughing. "MAX GET down here right now!" D yelled  
  
"MAX what is a the meaning of this get down here this instance." McGonagall yelled.  
  
Dumbledore was smiling but still angry though he decided to leave this to head of the houses to take care of.  
  
Max was waving and not looking where she was going she slammed into a floating candle and fell off her broom every gasped and D stood up and waved her hands max froze.  
  
"I warned you." She said. Dumbledore pointed his finger and she floated down still frozen. "I don't know if I should unfreeze her or not she's much safer like this." She said smiling. Then she unfroze her.  
  
"Hey! I heard that." Max said and waved her hand max flew across the table and into Harry's lap.  
  
McGonagall and Snape both stood up and gave Max a long yelling to and she earned 2 weeks of detention with Snape for that stunt not that she minded...  
  
"That was bloody brilliant" Ron said smiling  
  
"That sucks though 2 weeks of detention with Snape!" Harry said  
  
"But well worth it" Hermione said smiling.  
  
"O Ron, D could you come with me I want to ask you something." Max said smiling.  
  
What is it Max?   
  
I learned a spell and since I got my wand I've been dieing to try it out   
  
What type of spell D asked worriedly. Ron was confused as they both just looked at each other their expressions would change like they were talking.  
  
Once they were outside the great hall... "Ron remembers when you found me and Snape together?"  
  
"Eww how could I forget."  
  
"Like this Obliviate" suddenly Ron looked around confused. "Ron what did we do last night?"  
  
"We umm... we were going to find you but I don't remember what happened last thing I remember was we were going to find you and I woke up for breakfast...and I'm still starving."  
  
"Breakfast is almost over so go eat." He went back in as if nothing happened.  
  
"What did you do???"  
  
"I erased his memory so cool."  
  
"You shouldn't do stuff like that were new at wands you could of erased his whole memory."  
  
"Nah I practiced on Neville this funny little boy in your house..."  
  
"That's why he was so confused"  
  
"But he's like that regularly so no harm. O we should head to Transfiguration I want to be early."  
  
Transfiguration  
  
"Good morning class, today we shall learn spurtprinum it will transform any living creature from its baby form to its grown form like so." "Spurtprinum" she said waving her wand up high and a fast click, then the small baby chick turned into a full-grown chicken. Wow was heard from all students in the classroom. "You each have an Animal and too change it back simply tap it twice and say doowanafae Do not after it has reached its full- grown stage repeat it or it will grow to be too big."  
  
You could hear through out the class people saying their spells, as Small animals were getting bigger and then getting smaller. Hermione got hers right away and Harry took a while but his animal got big after 3 tries though getting him small was something else, while Ron's kept acting weird. D got hers big after about 15 tries but got it small on the first try, Draco got it Big on his first try easily and small again. Max was smiling remembering what McGonagall had said about not saying it twice and she had a puppy so she said the spell 3 times on purpose as the dog grew as big as a horse she sat on it and rode around the classroom laughing as the class watched in amazement.  
  
"Ms. Max Get down here this instant, doowanafae!" she yelled with force as it turned into a puppy and max was on the ground laughing. "20 points from Slytherin and 1 week detention!" she yelled  
  
"O well, it was worth the look on your face." Max said to McGonagall smiling.  
  
"Was it 2 weeks detention!" she yelled. "And with the head of your house." she said as it was heard max and Snape were not getting along...little did people know the truth. "O well." She said sitting down.  
  
"Class dismissed."  
  
"Max that was awesome but you got to watch out! You're going to land yourself into more trouble!" Harry said  
  
"Yeah but it was brilliant" Ron said  
  
"What was brilliant?" Ginny asked coming around from Division.  
  
"Max transfigured her puppy into a giant dog and road it around the classroom." Ron said  
  
"Really?" Ginny said smiling  
  
"Yeah totally." Max said  
  
"Hey Ginny." Angela said.  
  
"Hey," Ginny said smiling "Guys this is Angela a very close friend of mine."  
  
"Hello" Harry said  
  
"Hey, aren't you in Slytherin?" Ron asked  
  
"Yes." She said a bit worried.  
  
"Well so what class do you have next?" Hermione asked  
  
"We have flying next you guys?" Angela said  
  
"Were actually done for the day as Defense against the dark arts was canceled."  
  
"Yeah I wonder where Professor Cardellini is?"  
  
"Who knows..." the day went by quickly. Max missed lunch to take a nap and then met up with everyone for dinner.  
  
"Hey what's new?" Max asked as she sat next to Draco.  
  
Nothing much, good day."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"Are you gonna eat?"  
  
"Yeah but at the Gryff table I told them I'd eat with them."  
  
"All right and give Hermione this..." He handed her an envelope.  
  
"Sure whatever," max said walking to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey guys, o Hermione this is for you." She said handing her the envelope.  
  
"All right." Hermione said opening it as D Harry Max Ginny and Ron were discussing classes and Quidditch.  
  
Ms. Granger  
  
We need to work on our project I have found out some interesting facts on how to turn a desk into fire but I am having some trouble. We shall meet tomorrow right after lunch, in the library do not be late. Make sure you are up for the task since lately you seemed a bit distracted.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
"What does it say?" Harry asked  
  
"Nothing important... So Max are you going to try out for Quidditch?"  
  
"Probably for either Chaser or keeper chaser seems most exciting though."  
  
"O it is! But it would a shame to verse you rather you be in Gryffindor." Ginny said  
  
"Nah it will be fun to beat you guys" She said smiling  
  
"Yeah right this year the cup is ours!" Harry said  
  
"Max you eating?"  
  
"All ready did at the Slytherin table stuffed up." Max said smiling  
  
"All right." D said as they went back to talking about Quidditch and D explaining how they played soccer and street hockey.  
  
Teachers table  
  
How does she go back and forth between the Slytherin and the Gryffindor tables and fit-in in both. Such opposites but she seems to get along with everyone. Why hasn't she eaten? I actually haven't seen her eat in days hmmm... I don't like the way Mr. Weasley is looking at her I wish I could just   
  
"Severus, Can you pass the pumpkin juice." Albus asked sweetly.  
  
"Sure." He said handing it to him. He didn't understand how people drank this very sweet stuff.  
  
Common room  
  
It was late and after a few games of exploding snaps and chess and discussions on class's and Quidditch everyone headed to bed.  
  
"Goodnight D," Harry said softly  
  
"Harry," D said  
  
"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I love you and I'm so scared of loving someone in the fear of loosing them the way I've lost many people I love I never knew it would feel worse to loose someone who is still here. I wish there was something I could do to show you how" but he was cut mid sentence as she kissed him deeply and then let go.  
  
"I forgive you," she whispered, "Though I wish we were as luck as Hermione and got our own rooms."  
  
"Yeah but hers is right next to Dracos so that must suck." He kissed her again and they went finally after hours of snogging they went to bed to sleep.  
  
Hermione Room  
  
"I wonder since when is he worried about me" Hermione whispered to herself rereading he letter. She had found some interesting facts and spells to turn Desk into fire though very complicated. She couldn't sleep so she went to take a shower. It was great as prefect she got her own room sadly next to Slytherin and Ravenclaw was next to Hufflepuff but it was still fun.  
  
Dracos Room  
  
"I hear footsteps why is she still awake too, I asked her to sleep bloody Gryffindor never listens." He said to himself.... Why do I care anyways this is just no I shouldn't care I bet I could go to her door and insult her for not working easily enough. He got up and walked outside his room and to hers. He knocked on the door with a smirk waiting to show he didn't care when Hermione answered the door wearing only her towel. He gulped and was completely speechless...  
  
"O Malfoy, Hello did you come about the project because I did find some information, o come in." she said wait why was she inviting him in, why was he here at 1am and O My God! I'm wearing just a short towel. Dammit. Draco walked in still shocked but tried to remain like nothing bothered him. Wow I never noticed how nice her long legs were and how shapely her body is... and she has a beautiful face to match wait what am I thinking she's a bloody Gryffindor! no, No, NO!  
  
"Sorry for my attire I just got out of the shower let me change and I'll be back in a second you can have a seat. He looked around the chairs were full of cloths and books thrown around he sat on the bed.  
  
"I wasn't expecting anyone" she whispered to herself seeing the only left Pajama she had since she doesn't let the house elf's do her laundry and she does her own was the Black silky one her mother gave her which was pretty much see through so it would be best to wear black bra and underwear I guess.... Why am I thinking about it I'm not trying to impress anyone its Malfoy but he did look pretty cute in just those silk pants and no shirt... No ahh dammit I only have a red bra and underwear left that's it the elves can do my laundry. She said getting dressed  
  
"So I found some great books on the actual spells but it's the way they call on nature and the wand movements that confuse me." Hermione said walking out.  
  
Draco was staring at her wow she looked very hot in that red bra and underwear and that gorgeous black silk nightgown which goes right above her knees. Wait its granger but I mean she still is female no reason I shouldn't look. Trying to convince him-self it was just physical but he knew her mind and elegance were what also draws him to her.  
  
"I found the way to call on nature and wand movements easy enough just the spells so we could help one another and get the A's we deserve."  
  
"Yeah that sounds great," she said sitting on the bed next to him. She suddenly bends over him to get a book.  
  
"Yeah great." He said gulping as her body was touching his to get a book on the other side of him. Why didn't she just ask for it does she know what she's doing to me. He thought looking down luckily the black silk pants was big enough to cover the hardness he was developing.  
  
"I wanted also to thank you Malfoy for worrying about me and making sure I was well rested it was very sweet of you."  
  
"Granger I was only thinking how pathetic you were looking and I needed that know it all Granger to get my A," he said coldly not meaning any word of it  
  
"O all right I just thought never mind." She said looking up at him. I guess he's the same old Malfoy.  
  
Why did I say that why dammit "No I'm sorry Granger truth is I was just a bit worried as lately you did seem off and a bit out of it." "I had a lot on my mind actually but thank you for noticing. Things are much better now and how are you doing?" Was she actually having a conversation with him?  
  
"All right, Max is an interesting friend to have things have definitely been different since she got here." Were they speaking civilly? He  
  
"O so do you like her since you guys seem rather close."  
  
"No, no were just friends I think she has some other crush but on who I have no idea. What about you its obvious Weasley likes you are you two."  
  
"Ron no he's like my brother please." She said smiling. For some reason he was happy to hear she was single.  
  
He looked into her deep brown chocolate eyes and wanted to kiss her. She looked into his pale blue eyes and thought she saw desire but maybe it was just her hoping. She was about to get up when he put his hand on her arm pulling her down and then he leaned into her, as their faces were only an inch away....  
  
To be continued....  
  
Will they or won't they kiss... I'll have the next chapter up in a few days...  
  
Please Author comments so I know to keep on writing... pleeeese no flames no bad comments.... Thanks everyone who reads it... 


	8. Thoughts and Love

He looked into her deep brown chocolate eyes and wanted to kiss her. She looked into his pale blue eyes and thought she saw desire but maybe it was just her hoping. She was about to get up when he put his hand on her arm pulling her down and then he leaned into her, as their faces were only an inch away....  
  
"Umm... don't forget your book." He said handing it to her. Dammit why didn't I kiss her? NO because no Gryffindor!  
  
"O thanks you." She said I knew it was just my imagination.  
  
"Hermione." Draco said and it was the first time he had ever said her name. She turned around and he stood up and touched her cheek with his hand and he kissed her. He let go looking into her eyes wondering if he was about to get slapped.  
  
"Draco, good night." Hermione said smiling  
  
"Good night." He said leaving.  
  
Hermione laid on the bed smiling! Mmm... that was a good kiss  
  
Did I just kiss Granger...I mean Hermione wow he said putting his finger on his lips I could still taste her. I hope she doesn't regret it though I have a feeling I will...  
  
Slytherin Common room   
  
Max put on Red Lacey bra and underwear and dark green see through belly button shirt and dark blue very low jeans. The underwear was a thong and the pants were so low you could see part of the back and front of it. She snuck out and headed down to the dungeon. She found Severus there working in his office... she walked into his office and leaned up against the wall.  
  
Severus heard someone coming and turned around to see Max wearing almost nothing in front of him. "Hello Max to what do I owe this pleasant visit?"  
  
"To you being so sexy." She said kissing him. He pushed all the stuff off his desk and laid max on the bed as he lay on top of her. She kissed him passionately and started taking his robes off.  
  
"Max is you sure? I'm twice your age and not handsome or very nice my past is very dark."  
  
"I don't care about your age, and you are very hot in my eyes... I want you and I can tell you want me." She said smiling and looking down she could feel him hardening. She took off his robe and started kissing his chest and moved lower until she reached his boxers taking them off with her mouth and giving him so much pleasure he moaned loudly. She took off her shirt and he undid her pants. He took off her bra and slid down her underwear. Her body was still perfect. He sucked on her breasts and slid his hand down and into her. Then he slowly pushed himself into her as e heard her moan. He pushed harder and harder. He was moaning just as she was but he smiles evilly.  
  
"Beg." He said "Beg."  
  
"Don't stop don't stop!" She begged and he didn't then she pushed him on bottom as she was on top and whispered a spell and his hands were handcuffed to the bed. "The fun of magic" She whispered. As she was sliding her hands down his body while sitting on top of him and pushing him into her harder. She had him tied to the bed and did not waist it. By the end they collapsed and Snape was smiling a real smile.  
  
"You are one naughty girl," Snape said smiling "But next time I'll have you tied to the bed and screaming my name." He whispered  
  
"Can't wait although I believe I screamed your name more then once tonight." She said smiling. "Eadem sentire" she whispered  
  
"What was that?" He asked  
  
That was a neat trick I learned from back where I'm from.   
  
I wonder what it does, another naughty bed trick   
  
Not another naughty bed tricks more of a mind trick   
  
"I didn't say it was a bed trick I thought it"  
  
"Yeah don't you see we can telepathically talk to one another."?  
  
"So everything I think you can here."  
  
"No you just have to choose what to tell me and what to think"  
  
"I have potions in the morning so I will be seeing you there and behave."  
  
"You know I won't," She said kissing him and getting dressed and sneaking back into her dormitories.  
  
Breakfast  
  
"Max hey" Draco said smiling  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Max asked  
  
"Nothing." "You look like you just got some...whose the girl."  
  
"There is no girl."  
  
"Sorry, whose the guy?"  
  
"Stop it no one I'm just in good mood. Plus double potions first period."  
  
"Yeah I can't wait," Max, said smirking "I think were the only people who like potions."  
  
"Because were Slytherin he likes us best and you better behave today all else your going to end up having detention for rest of the year you have what 6 weeks already?"  
  
"7"  
  
"7!" He asked  
  
"History of magic was so boring I decided to play soccer with the history globe."  
  
"Max!" Draco said smiling "I forgot a book in my room, I need to get it for potions so going to go now."  
  
"I'll come with" She said "Nothing else to do."  
  
Teachers table  
  
Snape watched her interact with Malfoy. They seemed to be good friends. I wonder what they are talking about. She still hasn't eaten that has been days 1 week I believe and she's getting thinner all the time. I think I'll talk to her about it or make a surprise dinner see if she eats or if it's my imagination she could be snacking on chocolates and sweets back at the common room.  
  
Potions Class   
  
"Class today we shall be brewing lucem can anyone tell me what it does?" He asked as He saw only Ms. Grangers hand go up "Anyone?"  
  
Let Hermione answer the freaking question   
  
O you startled me why don't you   
  
As if I would know the answer come on let her answer for me  
  
"Ms. Granger," he said in his sad tone  
  
"Light, it is a spell which conjures a light and depending how strong you make it, it can last from hours to days to years." Hermione answered in her most studious voice.  
  
"Yes and what is the main ingredient in it?" Snape asked as Hermione hand flung up so did Dracos. "Yes Malfoy."  
  
"Linter a substance taken off rocks found in the ocean area." Draco answered  
  
"Correct now you shall brew and the instructions are on the board get to work." As the class went on Snape decided to give the speech on the proper technique Max had some fun...  
  
You know I wish I had you on this table naked so I could... and the rest made him stutter for then once during his speech.  
  
By the end Hermione had made a perfect potion. Harry was going to pass and Ron's went better then Goyle all though Dracos came out as perfect as Hermiones. Hermione had been watching him and she could tell he was watching her. She wondered if he regretted last night or what he thought about what happened.  
  
Draco watched Hermione; she was prefect elegant smart she brewed potions like an art and her smile made him melt. I wonder what she thought about last night? Does she think it a mistake? Or does she want more... tonight I shall go back to her room and find out. What will I wear?  
  
"D how do you think you did?" Harry asked  
  
"Pretty good I like potions fun to do but wish the teacher was a bit more relaxed."  
  
"Yeah that's old Snape for you greasy old git and your stuck with him for 6 more weeks of detention! Max."  
  
"O I am not all that bad am I Mr. Weasley." Snape said from behind them as Ron stood there with his mouth open.  
  
"Professor," Ron said  
  
"Max I wish to see you in my office now." Snape said as she followed him into his private office and he closed the door.  
  
"I am so going to pay for that comment tomorrow in class." Ron said  
  
"O yeah big time Ron" Harry added smiling  
  
"Well it was your fault for talking that way about a teacher." Hermione said  
  
Snapes Office   
  
"Max it seems you has 6 more weeks of detention... look as head of your house you need to start behaving," Snape said smirking "At least a little I need to show I have some control."  
  
"Control over me? Maybe I'll behave a little," she said walking closer to him "for a kiss." Smiling she kissed him and he kissed her back.  
  
"I'm going to be late to Transfiguration." She whispered as she was kissing him  
  
"I should let you go then," Snape said though there was sadness in his voice  
  
"I'm always late to transfiguration" she added smiling and kissing him harder.  
  
"Now you must go," Snape said "Come here at Dinner time I will have surprise for you."  
  
"All right," she said smiling "Hope it includes handcuffs" she whispered before she left.  
  
Handcuffs... I like the way she thinks   
  
Transfiguration  
  
"Good morning class, please get to work with your partners on your projects." McGonagall said as she sat down at her desk and was doing work.  
  
"So Hermione maybe tonight I could drop by after dinner and we could talk... about our project?" Draco asked  
  
"Sure I would love to talk," Hermione added while smiling "about our project." She added as they worked on their project they were both staring at one another and smiling. Draco realized that he looked happy with Granger and decided to stop and got to strict work and hid it in his face he was having fun but kept it in his eyes.  
  
Harry and Ron decided to change it into a chair not that complicated and a good satisfactory. D and Max were trying to get it into a panther but it was just a black hairy table now with panther legs... at least they were getting closer.  
  
Defense against the Dark Arts  
  
"Hello class Professor Cardellini has been called away for the year so I am here for the remainder of the year to take over. Hello I am Professor Lupin." Remus said introducing himself  
  
"He was our teacher in 3rd year the best we ever had," Harry whispered to D  
  
"He is a werewolf he is." Draco was whispering to Max "But a bloody good teacher." He added smiling.  
  
"Werewolf cool." She whispered back  
  
The class wet on fun and everyone headed out to lunch. After lunch Albus asked D and Max to join him. D and Max went to his office and they took Hermione with them as she was with them and they saw no problem in it.  
  
"Max, D, o and Granger I see you have joined us." Albus said  
  
"Yeah I told her to come I mean she was with us and we don't care." Max said  
  
"No quite all right. This is Professor Lupin I wanted him actually to train with you girls to use your wand magic and non wand magic."  
  
"O that sounds great we could learn to have more control over our power." D said smiling  
  
"Yes, I heard you were a werewolf is that true?" Max asked  
  
"Yes is it."  
  
"Wow that is totally freaking awesome you go all growl 3 times a month."  
  
"Yes and it is hardly that great." Lupin said  
  
"Don't worry you may be a monster 3 times a month but so am I. I don't care how bad you get no ones as bad as me when I get my periods I'm 3 days of a bitch." Hermione put her hand over her face "O one of those things you English people don't talk about?"  
  
"Yes!" Hermione said  
  
"Don't you get periods?" Max asked  
  
"Yes we just don't go off talking about it."  
  
"You Brit's so uptight relax just getting friendly with old Professor Lupin, so when would these lessons be? Cant at night got detention for the next 5 weeks but I'm bettering I will be getting more so nights are out."  
  
"How about Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays right after breakfast."  
  
"Sounds good." D said smiling  
  
"Dammit." Max said "What is wrong max?" Albus asked  
  
"Don't get to miss any class's for this." She said as Dumbledore smiled. They had missed their next class and decided to go outside and hang out. Then dinner came around and Max headed down to the dungeons.  
  
"Hello Max, follow me." Snape said and she followed him down the dungeons into a secret stairwell and down it. It was darker and a bit colder and then there was a portrait of a large snake "Blood venom" Snape said and it opened and she walked in. All the furniture was black and the sky was gorgeous swirls of nighttime and there were stacks of books. There was a small table with two candles floating and food on both sides. "I made dinner." He said whispering.  
  
"Wow thanks you." She said kissing him "Were is your bedroom?" She asked smiling  
  
"I think you have seen it before," He said smiling  
  
"Show me again." She said kissing him as they went into the bedroom it a large bed covered in black silk sheets. The bathroom was huge too gold silver and dark green. The bath was like a little pool and the shower was big too.  
  
"Come on I made a great dinner." He said as they sat down.  
  
"I much rather be eating you, plus I'm stuffed from eating so much at lunch and dinner you know how the great halls are full of food." Snape saw her both times she had not eaten.  
  
"Just some tea then?"  
  
"Sure" Max said smiling  
  
Snape went and made tea and dropped in a drop of Ventarism in it. "Here you go."  
  
"Thank you." She said sipping it  
  
"Why don't you eat?"  
  
"I don't like food." What am I saying why am I telling him this. "What sis going on?"  
  
"Why don't you like food?"  
  
"I want to stay thin so people will love me so I do not eat and food seems like ashes to me anyways not real I cant enjoy it anymore without guilt."  
  
"I will always care for you and killing yourself by not eating is not the answer."  
  
"I'm not killing myself, I am fine"  
  
"No you are not and do you really believe that?"  
  
"No, no I don't because I am lost and I believe from the day you are born people start taking pieces from you and people have taken a lot of pieces from me. D tried to put me back together god knows it was a good try but not good enough. I am missing parts of me and I am basically nothing. Worth nothing just something around just living everyday to the day." She said nearly crying "Why am I telling you this what is going on!"  
  
"I gave you truth serum I wanted to know what was wrong. Who made you feel like this who hurt you?"  
  
No he doesn't need to know! "My father he told me I was nothing he sold me off to men and when I was around him I was just a fun punching bag or sex toy. My boyfriends were just guys I slept with had fun with and dumped I never trusted them after what the first ones I had done to me. The one person I loved died in my arms and now the only other person I love can never love me back."  
  
"Who is that?" Snape asked  
  
"You" 


	9. Meals adn Much more

Dinner was over and Hermione rushed back to her room to get ready. She wanted to look nice, because Draco was coming... to talk about the project of course. She used a spell to make her hair straight and flat, and she put on tight jeans and a black see through shirt with white lacey bra. She didn't need make up she just looked pretty naturally. Then she heard a knock on her door. She went to open it and he was standing there in black pants and black tight shirt he looked great.  
  
"Hello Granger," Draco said  
  
"Hello Malfoy," She said back "Come in." Malfoy walked in. "have a seat." She offered and he sat on her bed.  
  
"So I wanted to talk," He said, "About the project,"  
  
"Draco I don't want to talk about the project," She said "I want to talk about us and if there is an us."  
  
"We could never tell anyone and I would want you for my own."  
  
"I know, and that would be fine with me." She whispered back as he leaned in she leaned in to and they kissed. It began slowly but they kissed more passionately and kept snogging for hours. After some time Draco kissed Hermione sweetly one last night and said his goodnights.  
  
Dungeon  
  
Severus didn't know what to say she loved him. Him Severus Snape evil potions master who's old and mean and nobody even likes.  
  
"Max," He whispered  
  
"Don't how dare you use a truth serum on me to invade my privacy like that!" She screamed  
  
"You haven't eaten in days! I was worried!"  
  
"If I don't want to eat it's my business, I am just to you a toy anyways don't worry I won't break." She said coldly and he was hurt. It was a long time before someone truly hurt him like this, because he really did care about her.  
  
"You are not just a toy to me you are so much more and I care for you more then I care for anyone."  
  
"You only care for me, not love me?"  
  
"That's all that I can give." He whispered sadly "That's all right," She answered and kissed him. "I love you" She whispered "Don't worry you don't have to say anything back." That night their lobe making meant more and was more passionate and stronger then ever.  
  
Breakfast  
  
"D how about today we hang out just the two of us, we don't have any class's and we haven't spent time in a while."  
  
"I would love to." D said smiling seeing Harry a bit disappointed she mouthed to him later tonight.  
  
Max didn't eat anything as usual but her and D went outside and onto brooms. They decided to fly around. They played tag and D cheated by freezing max and max used her power to bring D closer. Both laughing came down and sat by the lake to talk.  
  
"How are things with you and Harry?"  
  
"Good, he is a great guy so sweet and if I may say so an excellent kisser." She said smiling. "I think we may go farther then kissing though I really love him."  
  
"Then go for it, you only live once." She said smiling  
  
"How are things with you and "The Professor"?" D said smiling  
  
"Things are complicated I actually love him, but he can't love me not really. He's broken in his heart like I'm broken in my soul. I love him though."  
  
"I know you do, hey everything that's broken was once together and anything that was once together can get back together."  
  
"Come on why we moping about lets go get ourselves in detention." Max said  
  
"Max!" D said but before she knew it max was pushing her up and leading her on the brooms into the castle. They flew into the castle up the staircases and found McGonagall. Max said a spell and McGonagall turned green and pink with a black bow on her head.  
  
"MAX AND D WHAT IS GOING ON!," McGonagall yelled but the girls had flown down stairs. They got off their brooms and were on the first floor.  
  
"Max," D said about to yell but decided not to "What can we do next?"  
  
"They went to the great hall and made the Slytherin table Gold and Red and the Gryffindor Table Siler and Green they smiled and lunch was coming in 10 minutes.  
  
"Great spell D!" Max said laughing "One final touch." Then she did a spell to make a large poem she wrote show above the great hall for all to see. It read Mary had a little lamb  
  
Her father shot it dead.  
  
Now it goes to school with her,  
  
between two chunks of bread. Little Miss Muffet sat on a tuffet,  
  
her clothes all tattered and torn.  
  
It wasn't the spider that crept beside her,  
  
But Little Boy Blue and his horn. Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall  
  
Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.  
  
All the kings horses and all the kings men,  
  
said "Fck him, He's only an egg. Georgie Porgy pudding and pie.  
  
Kissed the girls and made them cry.  
  
When the boys came out to play,  
  
He kissed them too, cause he was gay. Jack and Jill  
  
Went up the hill  
  
to have some hanky panky.  
  
Silly Jill forgot her pill  
  
And now there's little Franky. Old Mother Hubbard  
  
Went to the cupboard  
  
to fetch her poor dog a bone.  
  
When she bent over  
  
Rover took over,  
  
And gave her a bone of his own. Little Boy Blew.  
  
Hey. He needed the money. Mary had a little skirt  
  
with splits right up the sides  
  
and every time that Mary walked  
  
the boys could see her thighs  
  
Mary had another skirt  
  
twas split right up the front  
  
and every time that Mary walked  
  
the boys could see her ......  
  
(but she didn't wear that one very often) "Acutas" She whispered to D  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Look at your belly button." Max said smiling  
  
"Its Pierced!"  
  
"Yep like mine except yours was pain free unlike mine... and we have matching belly button rings." She said as both had a silver and baby blue one with a dangling silver line and a baby blue heart at the end of it.  
  
"You ready to watch the fun as everyone sees the surprise we made." Max said smiling  
  
"O yeah" D added as they did their handshake, it was two slaps then up and down and then wiggled their fingers.  
  
Everyone walked in and tons of kids were laughing and screaming. The Gryffindor and Slytherin Were pissed off at their tables but sat down anyways not knowing once they sat down all their cloths turned same colors so all Slytherin looked Gryffindor and vice verse.  
  
McGonagall was furious and Snape was just as mad!  
  
"Who is Responsible for this?" he yelled  
  
"What is going on?" she yelled  
  
"Ladies," max said  
  
"and Gentleman" Dianne added  
  
"Wizards,"  
  
"And Witches"  
  
"We present to you,"  
  
"Our houses uniting,"  
  
"And the poem of,"  
  
"Our great School," "Hogwarts School,"  
  
"Of witchcraft and wizardry"  
  
"Thank you" they both said finishing it off and laughing . 


	10. Chrismas Plans and Detention

"I guess I know what its like to be you now." D said as she headed to detention with McGonagall  
  
"Yeah," max said, "It is not that bad, well I go to go to the dungeons and you have to go there so I'll see you after."  
  
"Yeah, and hey tomorrow lessons with Lupin after Breakfast."  
  
"Yeah, that will be fun I've been wanting to work on my powers."  
  
As max headed down to the dungeons she saw a man with long blond hair, talking to Severus about what she didn't know. She walked in wondering who this man was. She was wearing Black tight pants and a Green sees through shirt with black bra because She knew Severus loved when's he looked like that.  
  
"Hello Professor, am I interrupting something?" Max asked, "I came for my Detention."  
  
"No Max have a seat I'll be with you in a moment." Snape Said  
  
"And who is this lovely young lady?" Lucius asked  
  
"This is my Student Max," Snape said  
  
"A Slytherin well I'm Lucius Malfoy, Dracos father."  
  
"Yes I'm a friend with him, fun boy." She said smiling as she came closer to her.  
  
"Well you seem like a fun girl too Max," He said in a tone Severus hated, "I hope you will come over break to stay at our manor?" Lucius was asking  
  
"I would love to," she said seeing the look on Severus face was priceless Jealousy "But I would only be able to come for one week not both as I need to catch up on some things being new, but for the first week I would enjoy that very much." Lucius walked closer to her and whispered in her ear  
  
"I can't wait," He whispered and then took her hand and kissed it. "Good Bye Severus, see you later." He added as he left.  
  
"Interesting friends you have," Max said smiling going up to Severus.  
  
"Yes, well be careful he is not as sweet as he seems."  
  
"Sweet no he's pure evil, but don't worry there fun that way sweet is so boring." She said walking closer to Snape. Max could tell Snapes face was full of jealousy. "but no one compares to you." He said kissing him.  
  
D's Detention  
  
"Hello, D McGonagall had business to attend to with Dumbledore so you will be spending detention with me." Lupin said, "By the way Brilliant trick that was loved it."  
  
"Thank you sir," D said smiling  
  
"SO for Detention how about... umm I hate this. I truly think I'd be a hypocrite for giving you detention but I have to keep you here so let's talk."  
  
They spent hours talking about everything and before they knew it, it was late and D had to be heading back to her Dorm.  
  
"You are very mature for your age I had a lot of fun talking with you," Lupin said  
  
"So did I, fascinating magic is. I would love to have more talks."  
  
"I would like that too, you know I have this bad habit of making students my friends" Lupin said smiling. "Good night D"  
  
"Good night Professor Lupin."  
  
Both Students were back in their dorms Snape got a letter and Floo to Malfoy Manner.  
  
"Hello Severus," Lucius said  
  
"Hello Lucius,"  
  
"I wanted to continue our conversation, there is talk of attacking Hogwarts t the end of the year."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I do not think it wise, Dumbledore is very powerful but they want to capture students get them while their young to the dark side."  
  
"Do you think I shall be called to fight?"  
  
"Doubt it, the dark lord wants to keep you as inside spy."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Also Max, she's a lovely girl." Lucius said in a tone Severus most hated.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Come on you must notice her, what she was wearing if she wasn't in hogwarts I would of... well Christmas she'll be here. When I'm through would you like a turn? I'm trying to share more these days."  
  
"How very thoughtful of you but you know I don't like to participate, be careful we don't need a hogwarts girl raped and Dumbledore finding out."  
  
"O Severus I won't rape the girl just use my charm on her and she'll be mine." He said smiling.  
  
Breakfast  
  
"So Harry Christmas is coming up you coming to our place right?" Ron asked "you too Hermione?"  
  
"Of course," They both said  
  
"D why don't you come too?" Ginny asked "I'm sure mom won't mind."  
  
"I would love to, what about Max?"  
  
"O I have plans." Max answered  
  
"What?" Ron asked  
  
"I got invited by Dracos father to the Malfoy manner."  
  
"What?" Harry asked  
  
"Come on I am in Slytherin and Draco and I get along well... plus his father seemed more interested in me and I think his father is quite fun." Max said smiling "Don't worry I could tell he's pure evil but that's my type," She said smiling.  
  
"We best be off lessons with Lupin." But just then as owls flew in to deliver messages one landed in D's lap. "Dear ms. D I am sorry to inform you lessons will be canceled for a short time as Dumbledore needs all teachers on assignment. I shall tell you when they being. Professor Lupin." D read out loud  
  
"Must be something going on for all teachers to be called." Harry said  
  
"Hey more time to pack tomorrow we leave for the holidays!" Max said smiling  
  
"Yeah I can't wait, I have never stayed in a wizard home before." D said smiling "And Harry later tonight meet me downstairs at midnight I want to talk to you about something." Whispered in his ear  
  
"All right." He said back  
  
Classes were all canceled as the students needed to pack for the holidays. Night time came soon enough and Harry Met D at midnight in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"You wanted to talk?"  
  
"Yes," She said kissing him "Can we go somewhere private?" so he got his invisibility clock and they headed to the astronomy tower.  
  
"What is it?" He asked  
  
"Harry I really love you."  
  
"And I love you too."  
  
"Then what's stopping us from going to the next level?" at first he didn't understand then he got it she meant sex!  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." He kissed her and they undressed both nervous as both first times. He was gentle and she loved that. By the end she had screamed his name and they both held each other.  
  
"Wow," Was all Harry could say, "That was great, I love you."  
  
"I love you too," she said kissing him. "We best get dressed." She added as they got dressed headed back to Gryffindor and Harry ran upstairs to tell Ron and D sat down in the common room ready to tell Max.  
  
Max! Max! You wont believe what just happened  
  
What you scared shit out of me I'm sleeping and someone's screaming in my head dam Telepathic.   
  
Harry and I slept together   
  
WHAT? Really was it good   
  
It hurt a little but it was amazing, I really love him and he loves me   
  
I'm so happy for you finally how do you feel?   
  
Like a new woman D thought smiling  
  
Yep now the attitude comes   
  
Can't wait   
  
"Ron! Ron wake up."  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked in a groggy voice  
  
"D me and D we, we!"  
  
"You what?"  
  
"We went all the way!"  
  
"O you and D way the go man" Ron said giving him high five.  
  
"I really love her Ron, and I'm going to protect her forever." Harry said smiling "It was perfect because she is perfect." Harry added heading to bed  
  
"Someone will have good dreams tonight." Ron said as they both went to sleep. 


	11. All i want for christmas is you

Christmas I don't own any hp characters JK Rowling I'm just having fun with them! Enjoy the chapter  
  
"Max! I'm going to miss you!" D screamed hugging her.  
  
"I'll miss you too, it will be first holiday we haven't spent together in years."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Harry, you take care of her you hear!"  
  
"Of course I will." Harry answered holding D's hand.  
  
"Now go! Have fun D and see you in 2 weeks!"  
  
"Ok bye Max! Behave and have fun." D said hugging her and giving her kiss on the cheek goodbye.  
  
"Bye." Max said as D, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all left heading for the Burrow.  
  
"Max you ready?" Draco asked  
  
"Sure thing Draco, let's go."  
  
Dungeons  
  
God I miss her... I hate her spending a week at the Malfoy manner with Lucius around her. Dammit! Why do I care so much! I care for her so much... It's only a week I can handle it. Dammit I hate holidays, where's the bloody whiskey?  
  
Malfoy Manner  
  
"Welcome, Max to our lovely home." Lucius said  
  
"Thank you for inviting me."  
  
"O, my pleasure." Lucius said "Come, tea and cakes in the  
  
"Max you sing, why don't you sing a song for Christmas." Draco said  
  
"Sure, I know the perfect one," She said as they went to the study and lit a fire. She stood next to the fireplace and sang.  
  
"Silent night Holy night All is calm All is bright 'Round yon virgin mother and child Holy infant so tender and mild Sleep in heavenly peace Sleep in heavenly peace  
  
Silent night Holy night Son of god Oh love's pure light Radiant beams from Thy holy face With the dawn of redeeming grace Jesus lord at thy birth Oh Jesus lord at thy birth..." Draco and Lucius both sat listening to her song and mesmerized by her voice.  
  
As max sang this she could only think of one thing... Severus. O god I miss him, I want to spend the holidays with him! Not here or I know I'll end up just doing something I'll regret. 'Looking at Lucius'  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"What but Max we just got here."  
  
"Draco I can't explain but I must leave, back to Hogwarts, Thank you Lucius for inviting me." Max said walking over to him she gave him a Christmas kiss and ran to the fireplace and left to Hogwarts. She Ran to the dungeons as fast as she could and got to Snapes private quarters and knocked on the doors banging on them.  
  
"Who the bloody hell is it? I asked to be left alone!" Snape was saying as he opened the door  
  
"Severus, I couldn't stand being away from you." Max said kissing him "All I want is you and no one else." She kissed him again  
  
"I missed you too Max."  
  
"I want us to spend the holidays together."  
  
"I'd enjoy that, you know there's Christmas Eve Dinner going on you know big dinner because the night before Christmas is a big deal, would you like to go?"  
  
"Yes that sounds great," Max, said "But I want you for dessert." She whispered the last part in his ear as they headed to he Great hall.  
  
"Ahh Max I thought you were going to the Malfoy Manner for the holidays." Dumbledore said  
  
"I decided to stay." Max said smiling  
  
"Welcome, we were just about to start the feast, o and since only a couple of students stayed this year we are all going to sit at one table."  
  
"Sounds nice," Max said sitting down next to Severus as they all ate and talked. This was the first real meal in a long time and she truly tasted it and enjoyed it.  
  
"That's when I said don't you think gerbils and dragons aren't suppose to mix!" Hagrid said finishing his joke as everyone laughed and McGonagall took some more wine.  
  
"Dumbledore, I have a question."  
  
"Yes, ask away!"  
  
"As a tradition with D and me we sing on Christmas, would it be ok if I sang a song."  
  
"That would be wonderful! Sing 2! Your two favorites!"  
  
"All right." Max stood up smiling and started singing  
  
"Silent night Holy night All is calm All is bright 'Round yon virgin mother and child Holy infant so tender and mild Sleep in heavenly peace Sleep in heavenly peace  
  
Silent night Holy night Son of god Oh love's pure light Radiant beams from Thy holy face With the dawn of redeeming grace Jesus lord at thy birth Oh Jesus lord at thy birth..." Staff and couple of students were all smiling and loving her singing.  
  
"And my second is my favorite song, of all" Then telepathically Severus this one is for you "I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas Is you... (Then Dumbledore waved his wand and background band was heard as she sang) I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas day I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas Is you... You baby O' I won't ask for much this Christmas I won't even wish for snow I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe I won't make a list and send it To the North Pole for Saint Nick I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeer click 'Cause I just want you here tonight Holding on to me so tight What more can I do Baby all I want for Christmas Is you... You...  
  
All the lights are shining So brightly everywhere And the sound of children's Laughter fills the air And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing Santa won't you bring me the one I really need Won't you please bring my baby to me...  
  
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for I just wanna see baby Standing right outside my door Oh I just want you for my own More that you could ever know Make my wish come true Baby all I want for Christmas Is you... All I want for Christmas is you baby." Max sang the whole song staring at Severus but not making it too obvious.  
  
The whole staff and few students clapped loudly!  
  
"That was wonderful Max," McGonagall said smiling  
  
"Yes, I do love music," Dumbledore said smiling "Severus, what did you think of it?"  
  
"I think you sing very lovely Max and if you gave as much attention to school as to singing I dare say you may have a week where you don't have detention."  
  
"Yeah, the day I don't have detention will be they day I quit smoking." Max said laughing.  
  
"You smoke?" McGonagall asked  
  
"O come on is that also against the rules?"  
  
"No, if you wish you can we were just unaware."  
  
"O, all right. Dumbledore wanna see my new bellybutton ring it has a little Christmas tree at the bottom." Max said lifting her shirt and showing her belly button ring with a green Christmas tree hanging from it.  
  
"Lovely Max, you surprise me every day."  
  
"Well being boring is so boring!" Max said smiling. Suddenly a letter flew in and landed on Max's Lap it was delivered from a black owl. The Seal was a skull she didn't recognize. She opened the letter and read it.  
  
Max  
  
I have heard of you. You sound most powerful and wise. I think you would do well on my team I ask you to join the death eaters though let me warn you I do not take no for an answer. Choose your side, with me for power or against me for Death. You have one week and my owl shall come back for you to give your answer.  
  
Lord Voldemort  
  
"Who's Lord Voldemort?" Max asked as the entire table froze. Everyone had shocked and worried faces and some students screeched at the name of him. "Umm I got a letter from him and I don't know him, sounds interesting though."  
  
"Students please leave, feast is over, Teachers and Max stay." All the students left and Max was worried...what did I do now?  
  
"Max let me see the letter." Dumbledore asked  
  
"Sure, it seems he wants me to join his gang the death eaters... maybe I'll ask him about it."  
  
"Max, Voldemort is evil you do not want to be near him." Snape said seriously  
  
"Sounds like the person I would be near." Max said smiling  
  
"This is not a joke! MAX! He is evil serious trouble torture and pain." Max looked into his eyes  
  
"He tortured you didn't he? Didn't he?" She asked  
  
"Snape is a spy Max, Lord Voldemort is a evil wizard who is going to kill the world of muggles and control everything. He is most powerful and evil but we are fighting against him."  
  
"If he wants me to join, I will and I will spy too like Se- Snape."  
  
"No way out of the question! You are too young and we do not need to put you in danger." Snape yelled  
  
"I agree with Severus." McGonagall said  
  
"It's my decision and I am in danger already if I don't join he said he would kill me so let me join and help fight for good for once. Make up for all the bad I have done in my past." Max said whispering the last part. She was giving the owl a treat some bread when she grabbed a piece of paper wrote Yes on it and gave it to the owl before it left.  
  
"What did you just do?" Snape asked Yelling  
  
"I believe she has joined the order." Dumbledore said smiling  
  
Max what are you thinking! If anything happened to you!   
  
Nothing I will be fine honey.   
  
No what if something happens to you I, I love you! I can't loose you.   
  
You won't I'll be fine for you   
  
Marry me?   
  
"What?" Max yelled out loud accidentally. Everyone looked at her weirdly  
  
"You're of legal age, will you?" Severus said and no one had any clue what the two were talking about  
  
"Severus, Yes!" D! I'm getting married!   
  
"Yes to what? What is going on?" McGonagall asked  
  
"Did I miss something?" Flitwick added  
  
Burrow  
  
"Welcome! You must be D! I have heard so much about you I am Mrs. Weasley and this is Mr. Weasley. O Harry you have grown so much but look at you your skin and bones! We have a big dinner cooking come along everyone. Bill and Charlie are here! And Fred and George. Come sit, Ginny and Bill would you come help me in the kitchen."  
  
"Sure mom." Ginny said  
  
"Nice people." D said smiling  
  
"Yeah there great." Harry said  
  
"I'm starving! Can't wait for dinner. So how's the joke shop going?" Ron asked  
  
"Great," Fred said  
  
"We have got great new products to show you." George added  
  
"Yeah there amazing." Fred said  
  
"You guys have a joke shop?" D asked  
  
"Yep and a bloody good one too." Fred said  
  
"Best jokes in the wizarding world." George added smiling  
  
Harry sat next to D and Ron sat on the other side of Harry while Ginny sat next to D on the other side and across the table Fred, George, bill and Charlie sat and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley sat at the head of the table. D was holding Harry's hand under the tale as they sat down.  
  
"Well dig in," Mrs. Weasley said as everyone started eating. The meal was wonderful and then came time for dessert.  
  
"O I'm probably going to be totally fat now, maybe I'll skip dessert." D said smiling  
  
"Nonsense you're perfect the way you are." Harry said  
  
"Thank you." D said as she gave him a kiss on the mouth.  
  
"Ooo Harry has a girlfriend do you!" Fred said  
  
"The astronomy tower your new favorites hang out." George added as the two laughed.  
  
"Maybe you two are just jealous you can't get a girl while Harry has me." D said with attitude shutting the boys up.  
  
"Hmm like this new side of you." Harry whispered.  
  
"Wait till tonight, you'll see a whole other side to me." She whispered back seductively in his ear. They were eating cake and Fred was showing the new disappearing mouse, which ran around scaring someone, and when they went to hit it disappeared. When suddenly Max screamed in D's head!  
  
What do you mean you're getting married?   
  
Snape asked me o and I joined Lord Voldemort to become a spy for the good side while pretending to be on the evil side with a crazy killer torturer guy   
  
I was told about him wait you want to be a spy for the good by joining him?   
  
No I have joined him   
  
"You joined lord Voldemort!" D accidentally screamed out loud.  
  
"What!" Ron yelled as most of the Weasley shivered at his name.  
  
"Sorry it was Max I was just talking to her... Telepathically and she's engaged and she joined Voldemort to become a spy. I have to go to hogwarts! Nice meeting you guys Mr. And Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"I'm coming with you." Harry said  
  
"No, this is me and Max business see you in 2 weeks." D said kissing him goodbye long passionate kiss. D walked to the Fireplace and left to Hogwarts.  
  
Suddenly D came charging into the dining hall.  
  
"What do you mean you are getting married and you joined a dark lord!" D yelled as the whole staff table turned to her.  
  
"Wait Max is getting married?" Flitwick asked  
  
"How did you find out?" Hagrid asked  
  
"Yeah where did you come from?" Lupin asked  
  
"Max just told me..." they al look confused "O we talk telepathically, Max this is crazier then the time you went bungee jumping off the George Washington bridge with a rope you found in the attic! You tell that lord you are not joining him!"  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"O great, fine so I guess now I'm gonna have to join him!"  
  
"No! You will not! Max yelled  
  
"Max we do everything together, I can't let you do this alone!"  
  
"I won't be alone I'll be with Severus. Plus we can't do everything together you want to get married too?"  
  
"No not until I'm old like them." She said pointing to the teachers "No offence."  
  
"Well I'm ready." Max said  
  
"Hold on a moment," Dumbledore said, "I believe we all are confused who is it you are getting married to?"  
  
"She is getting married to me." Severus suddenly said 


	12. Engagements and confusion

Engagements and confusion

"Married to you?" McGonagall said furiously

"Yes, we have been together for a while now and I love her."

"And I love him." Max answered

"O my god I need a moment." Then D froze max and Snape and all the teachers except for Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"I can't handle this." D said crying as she walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hush child everything will be all right but we need to unfreeze them to get this whole confusion settled."

"Fine, fine if I have to." She unfroze them.

"D, I'm trying to Exp- Wait how did you get over there? You froze us!"

"Get over it! Getting married is not a game, are you ready to love someone forever. Can you do that?"

"I can. I will forever."

"You two cannot get married! You are a student you are a teacher Albus!" Minerva yelled

"Though it is taboo and not encouraged there is no law as she is of legal age."

"You're not of legal age!" D said

"Yeah in London its not 18"

"That is not the point Severus!"

"Minerva, I love her." Then another owl came to her.

Max

Have Severus to take you to the meeting, which is going to start in 20 minuets in our usual place.

Peter Petrigrew

She handed the letter to Severus.

"So soon, Albus we have a meeting in 20 minuets,"

"Are you ready child?" Albus asked with deep concern wondering whether r not to let her.

"Yes." Then she turned to D and they just stared at one another. Max hugged D tightly. Then whispered in her ear "I'll be back soon, I'll be fine knowing you're here. I love you."

"I love you too max." D whispered back

"Severus let's go." Max said holding on to his arm, as they headed outside of hogwarts to grounds they could apparate from.

Hogwarts

"Albus you cannot let the impressionable young girl marry that man!" McGonagall said

"Minerva, they are in love and I believe they are good for one another. And both could use the love."

"I still don't bloody well like it!" Minerva said

"We should have Madam Pomfrey get ready I think both of them will need assistance by the end of tonight."

"Yes Albus." Minerva said with a very worried and sad look in her eyes.

Burrow

D walked in through the fire in tears.

"D"! Harry yelled

"Harry," she said running to him hugging.

"Aww aren't they cute." Fred said

"Shut the fuck up!" D yelled startling them. "Max she's gone with Severus to a death eaters meeting!" She said in tears. "She's going to become a spy too and I'm so scared."

"O my god, I'm so sorry, I'm sure she'll be all right." Harry said though not sounding convincing.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked. D turned to her crying and went on to explaining everything. Leaving out the wedding part for later.

Meeting

"Hello all today we have a new recruit her name is Max, she is a student from hogwarts but from what I hear very powerful. You will be marked and then he celebrations. I have ordered Lucius to show you around." Voldemort said in his Snakiest voice.

Snape squinted his eyes upset over everything her being marked and Lucius alone with her.

Voldemort whispered something and a black light came out of his wand and she was marked. She didn't even scream which impressed them all but her hands were bleeding from squeezing so tight.

"Lucius," Voldemort said as he came and took the girl to another room as Voldemort went on with the meeting.

"Here are some spells you can try," Lucius said eyeing her up and down and smirking. Max was having fun trying spells they were evil and she had to try them on people in the dungeon but the evil made her not think twice about it. She had always gone with the flow and she couldn't block this evil it was delicious.

"Let me show you another room." It was a large black, green and blood red color room full of beds. "This is where all the death eaters come after the meeting and have their pleasurable times."

"All of them?" She asked wondering if Severus has also

"Yes all have," Lucius, said smiling as he moved her long straight hair to the side and kissed her neck. "I never got chance to show you a good time over Christmas."

"Well, we have now." Max said knowing it wasn't exactly a question seeing how his hand was on his wand. To be a good spy you have to play along. He kissed her and she kissed him back then he went to tarring off her cloths as she took his off. They went onto the bed with black silk sheets and he was groping her grabbing all parts of her body. He then whispered a spell and tied her hands to the bed and came into her over and over again. She came screaming and he kept going. He went for hours and didn't stop even when he could tell she couldn't anymore...

Glad I took that stamina potion

7 hours later he sent her back to Voldemort to say goodbye. Voldemort then used Cruciatus on her and smiled as he had Lucius take her back to her school as Severus already left.

Hogwarts

"Where is she?" Severus said pacing as he waited with Dumbledore and McGonagall at the front entrance for Max.

"Calm down Severus I am sure she is fine."

"It's been 7 hours got back two hours ago," Severus said.

"Calm down, Madam Pomfrey may have fixed you up but you are still weak. So please sit down." Dumbledore said with the last 4 words as a command.

"I do hope she's all right." McGonagall whispered to Dumbledore. Then suddenly Max came walking through the doors. Her shirt was all ripped up and so were her pants. Her straps to her black bra were seen through the rips. She was cut up all over her body and was very pale. She was shaking a bit and her hands were full of blood from her squeezing them so tightly.

"Max," Severus whispered. He could tell she was put through Cruciatus and by the looks from the headmaster and Minerva they could tell too.

"I don't want to talk about it I'm going to bed." Max said

"Max you need to let Madam Pomfrey see you."

"I'm fine!" Max screamed almost crying. "I do not need or wish help leave me be." She said in a whisper. She was walking up the stairs when suddenly everything was getting darker and darker, she was falling and had nothing to grab onto when something caught her, and everything went black.

"Severus, we have to get her to Madam Pomfrey right away." Dumbledore said as Severus ran up the stirs holding Max and went straight to the nurse.

"Will she be all right Albus?"

"I do not know. Minerva I do hope I did the right thing."

Infirmary

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!"

"Yes, yes I'm coming what is it now? O my what happened?"

"The meeting, help her she came back and collapsed."

"Put her down on the bed," Pomfrey examined the patient "Severus bring me blood transfusion potion, and she has a couple of broken ribs, some cuts and bruises and she has deep bruises on her wrists." Severus brought all the needed potions for her condition and looked over her.

"Rope marks." He said

"What?" Nurse asked

"On her wrists she was held down,"

"To what?"

"I do not know Lucius took her somewhere for hours."

"She has some serious bruising all over her body and I think the broken Ribs came from Cruciatus curse." Then as she examined lower "O no."

"What?" Severus asked worried

"She has some bruises on her thighs... I guess we know what Lucius was doing with her for those hours." Severus Face tightened and he wanted to kill Lucius go there and strangle him... Then he left to Dumbledores Office.

Dumbledores Office

"Lucius that bloody bastard! He raped her!" Severus screamed as he entered Dumbledores office furiously!

"What!" McGonagall screamed

"I'm going to Strangle him and!"

"And Nothing Severus," Dumbledore added "You cannot show your affection for her, and cannot revile yourself you shall not do anything.

"But he raped her."

"He didn't rape me." Max said as she walked in

"Max! What are you doing here? You should be in the infirmary." Severus said

"I woke up and came here I don't need medicine. He didn't rape me I did it in free choice, it was what I had to do and I found out at the end of the year there is going to be an attack on the school nothing much decided and it hasn't been shared with many but he mentioned it."

"You slept with him willingly?" Severus said swallowing every word.

"I did what I had to do. Next meeting I'll try to find out more Professor Dumbledore but for now I must retire to my room I am very tired."

"Of course, we shall talk more about this tomorrow." Max left the room and headed to the Slytherin common room. Then Snape ran after her.

"Max," He said

"I understand if you don't want to marry me anymore."

"Max, please I know you only did what you had to do but this is why I did not want you involved you are worth,"

"I am worth nothing, it is time you see that. I have a horrible past and I need to do some good to make up for that."

"You are worth everything, I love you so much. I'll marry you officially Voldemort has wanted me to marry and produce heirs for a while I shall ask him to marry you. Lucius is already married, I love you."

"I love you too." Max said and she kissed him.

"Come back to my chambers, we'll fix you up and talk."

Severus Snapes Chamber

"Thank you." Max said as he gave her a blanket and covered her up.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Sure, that sounds good." He made his Black he could never stand sweet things, and max all ways liked it black with 2 sugars, milk wasn't her style. Snape sat across from her and gave her, her tea. "I can tell you want to know, but trust me it's better if you don't."

"But I do, I know what it's like to have a dark past, just tell me what you can the rest when you are ready."

"I ran away when I was young, for different amounts of time sometimes weeks, sometimes months. It was always from him the monster, my step dad. He was just someone my mom married he wasn't my dad. He used to come into my room at night when I was little, I hated him." Max took a deep breath and looked down. "When I ran away I'd run with my friend Dawn she was great friend. I watched her O.D. right in front of me. But before she did when we were living on the streets we used to play tricks to make money. It was so easy we'd stand on the street and the men would come." Max looked up she saw the look in Snapes eyes. "I slept with them, and other things for money. I did what I had to do to survive.'

"There are other ways," Snape said looking down.

"Yeah there are plenty of opportunities for run away girls."

"You could of begged, done small jobs, anything but that."

"I did, it wasn't enough. We did what we had to do to survive and I'm not proud of it but I won't apologize." Then Max got up and went up to him. He was looking down with both hands on his lap. Max put one of her hands on his and he pulled away. "Right." She whispered and walked away.

Slytherin Girls Dormitory

Max crawled into bed and cried. No one was in the dormitory... not like she would ever cry in front of anyone anyways. Then after hours she fell asleep, with one last tear.

"Max, he'll come around." Violet said, "It's not you, it's his scars"

"Yeah right, the amazing professor and the whore. That won't happen."

"He loves you, and if he's so stupid to not see you for the great person you are,"

"I am not a great person, I slept with people for money! Everyday in the shower I think what a waist, what a waist cause I'll never get clean. I'm a"

"Survivor that's what you are, he'll come around. Stay strong..."

"Max! Max! Are you up there? Come on were going to miss breakfast!" Draco yelled from down stairs

"What?" Max whispered... It was a dream. She missed violet back she was glad for the talks in her dreams...

"Max!!!"

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute!" Max ran out of bed and put on some jeans and a strapless white shirt over her strapless black bra. She didn't have classes until after lunch so she could wear muggle cloths... Then she used a wand for a bit of makeup, eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss... Then fixed her hair and was downstairs two minuets later.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, lazy... come on I'm starving." But that wasn't true she wasn't planning on eating... like she had been doing for a while now. Her stomach hurt but her emotional pain was worse.

Breakfast

Severus Snape headed to the table for breakfast and sat down in his usual sit at the teacher's table. He wasn't hungry and couldn't even look at Max but kept his head down at his plate and when he took a look through the students he acted like she didn't exist.

Max came walking in with Draco smiling and waving to her buddies at the Gryffindor table... they were part of the last group to enter and d waved for them to come over here cause she wanted to talk to them. Max ran down when suddenly her stomach hurt more then ever. She stopped and took in a deep breath. So painful she didn't know what to do.. She could hear someone calling her name.... Draco, now Hermione and D and Harry and everything went black...

Everyone screamed as max fainted


	13. Quidditch and Flames

I do not own anyone but Max and D ï

"Max? Max wake up!" D was saying as she lend down ad was tapping her cheek trying to wake her up.

"What's wrong?" Harry said

"What did you do to her Malfoy?" Ron said

"Nothing Weasley so why don't you be a big help and but out."

"Why you." and Ron took out his wand Then Draco and then Harry.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall said.

"Potter Weasley I should of known you would be causing trouble." Snape said as he walked over "now what is going," but before he could finish he saw Max on the floor.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked

"I don't know she was running over to us and then she put her hand over her stomach and just collapsed." Draco said

"Wingardiam Leviosa" McGonagall said and lifted Max

"Where are you taking her?" D asked

"To the infirmary." McGonagall answered as she left with Max's floating body. Everyone was staring, and there was whispering from all the houses. D, Draco, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all ran to the Infirmary.

"I hope she will be all right." Ginny said.

"Yeah so do I." D whispered

"The nurse is running tests so please go back to your schedule and I will inform you of any change." McGonagall said

"Yes Professor." Harry said as they left. "We have Quidditch today." Harry mentioned

"Yeah I totally forgot." D said

"Yeah, were going to have to use a back up chaser... at least until Max gets better." Draco said

"Yeah, I better head to the Quidditch pitch, Harry you coming?"

Quidditch

D and Hermione were all cheering for Gryffindor with all the spirit they had even though they were all worried about their friend who was lying in a hospital bed at this time.

"So the game begins!" Lee Jordan yelled "It seems our new chaser Max is missing from the game but Jillian Amstar has taken over! She has the Quaffle and wow it was intervened by Ginny Weasley she has the Quaffle she throws it to Kate! Kate goes and shoots and scores! The scores 10 to 0 Gryffindor in the lead! But of course Gryffindor should win and not those bloody Slytherin!"

"Jordan!" McGonagall Yelled

"Sorry professor, and Slytherin have the Quaffle, there they going! They head to the Goal and Great save by Ron Weasley. Now Gryffindor has the Quaffle, There goes Ginny with the Quaffle and o that bludger hits her in the back of the head and she's falling! O that was a hard crash hope she's ok.... There getting her off the field and Angelina has the Quaffle she goes and hey the snitch is seen Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are after it... neck to neck that is... So close both of them and o it's starting to rain.... They're going, and lightning hits Harry's broom no Draco looks back but keeps going and catches the Snitch Slytherin wins! This is the first time Slytherin has caught the snitch instead of Harry! Slytherin wins and the game is over."

Hermione, D, and Ron ran down to comfort Harry.

"Sorry Harry," Hermione said

"That was a great game, so dangerous though! You better be careful." D said as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Yeah we still have a chance though, we just have to win the rest of the games..." Ron said, "WE should go to the infirmary to check on Ginny."

"And Max." D added

"All right let's go." Harry said

"I'll be right there." Hermione said and they went ahead. Hermione walked under the bleachers and waited. "That was a good game, congratulations."

"Thank you, so who were you rooting for up there?" Draco asked

"Now that's the confusing part." Hermione said getting up and walking closer to him.

"Yes a dilemma," Draco added walking closer to her "Your house and best friend"

"Or you." Hermione added. Then she kissed him lightly but he put his hands on the back of her head and kissed her harder....

Infirmary

"How's Ginny?" Ron asked

"She'll be all right, you can go see her." Madam Pomfrey told them "but she needs to relax."

Ron Harry and D all went to the bed Ginny was in quietly and moved the curtain to find a big surprise...

"Don't ever scare me like that!" Angela said as she kissed her once more on the mouth...

"I won't I'm sorry." Ginny said smiling as she kissed her back.

"Ginny!" Ron said with his mouth open

"Ron, Harry, D!" Ginny squeaked

"I should go." Angela said

"No," Ginny said as she grabbed her arm "Stay." She whispered

"Ginny, you know it's ok. Back home Max and I had a lot of gay friends. Heck Max and I were bisexual."

"Bi?" Harry asked

"That means we liked boys and girls, Max was more into it I was just experimenting. Don't worry I like you the best." D said kissing him.

"Ron, look Angela and I are together a couple and I hope you can accept it."

"Ginny you know I love you no matter what, O my god what will Fred and George say when they have been trying to set you up with that Irish bloke whose their friend." Ron said smiling. "Ginny it's ok, I mean it's ok with me."

"Yeah and me." Harry said

"Thanks" Ginny said

Quidditch field

"It's getting late, we should get back." Hermione said between kisses gasping for breath.

"I don't want to leave you. I'm in heaven in your eyes." Draco said in a whisper

"Come to my room later tonight at midnight...." Hermione said as she kissed him one last time

"All right." Draco said and Hermione left to the Infirmary.

Infirmary

"Hey guys, how's Ginny?" Hermione asked

"I'm fine," Ginny said "I'm Lesbian Hermione I'm gay."

Then Hermione hit her on her shoulder "And you didn't tell me." She yelled smiling.

"How's Max?" Ginny then asked

"I don't know..." D said and she walked to the nurse. "Madam Pomfrey, how is Max doing?"

"We ran tests and found that she hadn't been eating enough or drinking enough that's all. She'll be up soon enough."

"All right can I see her?"

"Not yet she needs rest."

"All right," D said as she walked back to everyone.

"Well?" Harry asked

"She'll be alright but we can't see her yet."

"What was wrong?" Ron asked

"She didn't drink and eat enough and over exercised so just really dehydrated... Not a big deal." I hope... D thought to herself, worrying.

Later that night... At a staff Meeting

"Hello everyone," Dumbledore addressed "Would anyone like to address anything?"

"I would, I just got a patient you know Max and we ran tests.... It seems the girl hasn't been eating much or drinking much I'm surprised she didn't faint earlier."

"So just tell her to eat more It's nothing much to worry about." McGonagall said

"She's probably just rushing through her meals and grabs all the desserts instead of nutritional ones...." Flitwick added

"But the thing is that is not what I by I can ell is happening. She hasn't been eating at all; we found her stomach was eating at itself from lack of nutrition and that this has been going on for months. I believe since she first arrived probably she hasn't been eating at all. I think I'll talk to her but we all must keep an eye on her and make sure she does eat or find out why she doesn't."

"Especially you Severus," McGonagall said

"Why would you say that Minerva?" Snape sneered at her with his usual self.

"As head of her house she is your responsibility."

"Minerva's right Severus, I think it be best if after this meeting you go to the infirmary and check on her and have a small chat with her." Dumbledore said in his kind voice smiling though Severus knew any objections wouldn't help.

"As you wish Albus."

Infirmary

"Mmm..." Max moaned opening her eyes. "What happened?" she said as she sat up. She looked around she was in a bed, in the infirmary. There were a series of potions next to her bed and a floating tube in her arm administrating the potions... She tried to get up...but couldn't " Let me go I do not need any medicine I'm fine!" she yelled but there seemed to be some spell holding her to the bed... "Dammit!"

"Hello Max." Someone said from the dark corner...

"Hi." Max whispered

"You should stay in bed your sick."

"Why exactly do you care?"

"You are my responsibility don't forget, being in Slytherin." Severus Snape said walking closer to her.

"Severus," Max whispered and he looked down. She used her powers to pull him closer and put her hand on his cheek. "I still love you, how about you?"

"You! Of course I love you, you know how scared I was when you fainted it took all my energy not to hold you."

"Then what is it? I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen this way."

"People never do." Snape said walking away. "I'll just hurt you more in the end," he said before walking out the door.

"You hurt me more leaving, you kill me." She whispered to herself as he left but what she didn't know is that he heard it.

Severus Snape stood outside the infirmary, he didn't know what to do and he turned around. Should I go back to her, or leave...


	14. Hard Decisions

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS except for Max and D

Severus Snape stood outside the infirmary, he didn't know what to do and he turned around. Should I go back to her, or leave...

Severus put his hand on the handle of the door but turned around and headed back to the dungeons... While he was going down the stairs swiftly he saw someone coming up...

"Professor Snape," D said

"What are you doing out of bed this late?"

"I was told I could go visit Max." D said...

"Fine, goodbye."

"Professor,"

"Yes?" He said aggravated

"Everyone has a past, but if you really love someone you should accept them even with their past. Let her know her scars are ok with you. She really loves you." D said and left downstairs...

"I thought you were going to visit Max," Severus said

"I was but she needs someone else more then me..." D said leaving. Severus stood there and then just sat on the stairs... Then they moved. Back and forth and landed back on the infirmary...

"Yeah I get it." Severus said as he stood up and went back to the infirmary.

Infirmary

Max was just lying in bed, not like she could move anyway. She didn't know what to do.

"Max," suddenly Snape came through the doors and ran to her. "I'm sorry, I love you." Then put both his hands on her checks and his nose glided over hers.

With a whisper Max said, "I love you too." and kissed him.

"Tomorrow I shall let Voldemort know of our marriage." Snape said out of breath. "And we can get married as soon as possible."

"Mrs. Max Snape, I can't wait. Does that mean during class's now that I have a last name you'll call me Ms. Snape?" She asked

"Well that is your choice I guess. You sure you want it all the students knowing you married me?"

"At least they'll know why I get A's."

"You don't get A's..." Snape said

"I can change that." Max said kissing him deeper and pushing him on her.

Hermiones Room

Hermione looked at her watch...it was hitting midnight. Draco would be coming soon. Max got dressed in tight jeans and a black see through top, which flared up showing some of her belly. She was wearing a bright red lacey bra you could see under it and she had flattened her hair straight, She didn't put any makeup just some lip gloss as she always looked better without it. When she stood up the low-rise jeans would show her green thong...

Dracos room

"Nearly Midnight..." Draco said looking at the clock ready to go. Draco decided to wear tight black shirt, with his casual black pants. He thought he looked rather handsome... he spiked his golden hair and put a small cologne potion on. Time to go

Hermiones room

Knock knock Hermione heard on the door and went to open it. There was Draco, and wow he looked pretty good in muggle cloths.

"Hello Draco," Hermione said smiling

"Hello Hermione." Draco said. "Wow you look gorgeous,"

"Thanks you look pretty hot yourself." Hermione said, "Come in" Draco walked in and kissed her he couldn't help it she was beautiful. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and they moved to the bed. Draco laid her down on the bed and just stared at her beauty for a moment... Then he was back to kissing her and his hands moved up her shirt, and slid it off. She had a great red bra on and he kissed her neck and moved down to her breasts and unclipped her bra, then he moved back up and kissed her. Hermione lifted his shirt up and started unbuckling his pants.

"You sure Hermione?" Draco whispered and she kissed him hard. He didn't need to be told twice. Draco took off Hermiones pants and with his teeth got off her thong. Then he slowly moved into her and she moaned. Each time he pushed into her she moaned harder until they had reached their climax she screamed and kissed him. Then Draco rolled next to Hermione and held her as they fell asleep.

Morning

"We should visit Max." Harry said

"Yeah let's go get D and Hermione." Ron said as they headed downstairs to the common room and called down D.

"Hey baby," D said kissing Harry as he put an arm around her waste.

"Should we get Hermione?" Ron said

"I don't think she has come out of her rooms, probably tired let's just go." D said

"All right." As the 3 headed to the infirmary

Infirmary

"Hope she's up," Ron said

"Yeah she wakes up early I'm sure she is and all bored." D said

"Probably lonely too, no people around and no excited." Harry added

"She's definitely not lonely." Ron said pissed off as he saw Max in bed next to Professor Snape holding one another. "You dirty bastard! Taking advantage of a student while she's sick!" Ron said holing his wand out "Rictasempra!" and Snape went flying out of the bed and across the room.

"Ron!" Max yelled and with her power flew him across the room. Harry then raised his wand

"You must of put her under some spell how dare you professor!" Harry said but D stopped him

"Harry! Stop! Ron calm down let us explain."

"Explain now!" Ron said

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter! You two,"

"Severus wait! They should know. Soon the whole school will know."

"Know what?" Harry said

"Snape and Max are together."

"You two! Are together, Max your beautiful and great why are you with him?"

"I love him, and you guys will need to accept that. Plus soon we are getting married."

"Max," Harry said with his mouth open like a fish "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"As long as you're happy I'm happy for you." D said giving Harry a look

"And me." Harry added

"I'm happy because D of course I want you to be my maid of honor and Hermione and Ginny my bridesmaids. O Severus who will be you're best man?"

"Lucius," Snape said... hoping he wouldn't get a look. "As my deatheaters closest friend it is only appropriate for him. "Now Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Potter please go down to breakfast" He sneered, embarrassing D a bit, with his humor of ms. Potter."

"Ok, Bye professor Snape, bye to be Mrs. Snape" D said smiling as Max giggled a bit.

"I must go Max," Snape said kissing her. "McGonagall and I have to surprise visit for Ms. Granger to let her know she has been accepted for internship at the school." He said kissing her goodbye

Hermiones Room

Hermione and Draco were in bed and Hermione woke up slightly and felt a hand holding her. She turned around to see Draco and his eyes were already open.

"Your up early." Hermione said, "It's 7am! We've missed breakfast."

"I don't care." Draco said smiling

"Our first class is soon." Hermione added

"So?"

"Come on we got to get up."

"I don't want to... I want to be with you forever." Draco said smiling and kissed her

"Everyone will wonder where we are."

"All right come on let's get dressed."

Hermione had put on her bra and underwear and pants... Draco had put on his boxers and shirt but couldn't find his pants.

"Where is my shirt?" Hermione said laughing

"Where are my pants?" Draco asked... Hermione was searching under the bed when suddenly two professors walked in. Hermione grabbed the blanket and put it around her like a towel and Draco was standing there in his boxers.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger?" Snape said eyeing them...

"O umm I'll be going then." Draco said

"Draco," Hermione whispered and through his pants to him as she found them on the floor.

"Thanks, bye professors see you in class." Draco added as he hurried to his rooms. Hermione looked around franticly when Professor Snape through her, her shirt which was on the lamp behind him.

O my god how embarrassing Hermione thought

"We were just doing our own laundry" Hermione said feeling like an idiot Great excuse you think I could come up with something better

"Indeed," Snape sneered smiling slightly

"Well anyways," McGonagall said, "You have been accepted to the internship as a student teacher at the American School."

"Really? O thank you so!"

"Your welcome," McGonagall said not quite sure what to say as she didn't catch Ms. Granger in the act of anything but having a boy in your rooms... and a Slytherin well Albus said to stay out of the students love life's unless after hours.

"Yes, well goodbye Ms. Granger" I'm going to go have a chat with Mr. Malfoy. What if Lucius found out? He better not be using the girl, She is one of Max's friend.

Dracos room

That was bloody brilliant and o my god two of my professors saw me in my boxers! Not so bad Snape he is my

"Draco!" Snape said walking into is rooms

"Severus, I thought in school we weren't on first name bases?"

"When no one else is around its quite all right as I am your godfather. Now what is going on between you and ms. Granger?"

"What do you mean?"

"O I am not dumb, you guys were not doing laundry! Did you sleep with her?"

"Yes, I love her Severus and I know it's wrong she's a Gryffindor and everything but I do and I don't care what anyone thinks."

"Are you sure you love her? You know it will be a great risk for the both of you to be together.

"Yes Severus, I truly do."

"Fine, but then try to be bloody careful! And make sure she knows the risks... though it is Ms. Granger so I'm sure she does. Look Draco I was wondering if you would like to be part of my wedding. I'm getting married and your father will hopefully be my best man so I was hoping my godson would also be there." Snape said kindly.

"So this means I have a godmother. So who is she?"

"Max."

"Max? You mean from school a student Max."

"Yes."

"Nice, wow how'd you score a girl like that she's hot! But hey she's my friend I can't believe she hasn't told me. So you two shagged yet?"

"That is none of your business." Snape said almost blushing"

"You have! Wow my potions Professor and my best friend scandal" Draco said laughing.

"Draco!" Snape said in a 1/2 enraged and 1/2 amused voice. He gave what was for him a smile... and left.

The day went by well... Max spent all day in the infirmary and was let out to Dinner. She hadn't eaten any of her food and the bit she did she threw up. She was so happy but there was something about the habit she couldn't stop. Hermione and Draco snuck after lunch to the astronomy tower and laughed about the evens of the morning while snogging. Harry and D held hands all day and enjoyed one another, while Ron hung out alone in the tower most of the day. He didn't know how Max could like that slimy potions teacher, and how Harry and D accepted. He had changed since everything and something big had happened but this wasn't the time to mention it. Dinner Arrived and Max sat with everyone and was happy. She had spoken to Severus about how to tell the students and Dumbledore decided he would tell during dinner....

Dinner

This will be interesting Max thought as Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"Before we enjoy our delicious dinners I would like to make an announcements about one of your professors! It seems Professor Snape is engaged to our very own Max." There were whispers from each table and shocked expressions. "I would like to congratulate them both! Thank you now to our meal!" And all the food came out and everyone was gossiping...

"I hear she is forced to marry him to stay in England..." A Ravenclaw said

"Well I heard he is using Imperious on her to force her." A Hufflepuff whispered

"I heard she's joined the dark lord...." A Slytherin whispered

Gryffindor Table

"Max! You're getting married to Professor Snape? Why would you marry a slimy git like him?" Seamus Finnegan said

"Yeah, your beautiful why be with such a looser... With his big nose," Dean said

"And greasy hair." Seamus added. Max was getting pissed off.

"Can I tell you two a secret on why I'm really getting married." She whispered to them and signaled to follow. They followed her out into the great hall and the seconds the doors closed Max used her powers to push them up to the edges of the painting and they were hanging there while she used her powers to make there pants fall down and shirts come off so they both were in only boxers.

"Next time you make fun of my fiancé, I won't be nice enough to leave your boxers on, Of course it won't matter as I will have castrated you two." Max said smiling and walked back into the dining hall.

"What was that? Where'd you go?" Harry said

"Taking care of some pests." Max said talking to friends.

"By the way where is Ron?" Hermione asked

Teachers Table

"Severus, the girls not eating again." McGonagall said worriedly

"I know."

"Well?"

"Well what! I have tried to talk to her. She refuses to eat, I think she's addicted to it."

"Addicted to not eating... Like a disorder? Hmmm maybe we should see what we could do to help. Especially facing the dark lord she needs her strength which means food."

"Yes Minerva I know."

Gryffindor Tower

Ron was sitting there reading her next letter. He needed to talk to someone now! But who could help? Dumbledore... maybe. McGonagall no way she'd never understand! Snape yeah he would be a help. His best bet was Dumbledore... Then suddenly another owl flew in and he ran down to the dining hall. Ron came bursting in a d Ran to the teacher's table.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

"Yes Mr. Weasley what is wrong?"

"I need to get to the hospital right now!"

"Why what has happened?" Dumbledore asked getting concerned

"Nothing bad someone is having a baby and I need to be there."

"O and why would you need to be there?" McGonagall asked

"I'm its dad... I just got word she's in labor please Dumbledore."

"Fine, we shall leave now. Come to my office we'll floo there. Minerva, Severus take care of things..." Dumbledore said as the two of them left. The students were all staring not sure what was going on. A bunch of the kids tried to overhear but it seemed Ron was utmost quiet all someone heard was he was going to a hospital. That's all it took for rumors to spread.

St. Mungos Hospital

"Yes I'm looking for Linda! She's in Labor right now."

"And you are?" The nurse asked

"Ronald Wesley, The baby's father."

"Yes well come with me." The nurse said as Ron followed into a hospital room. Dumbledore waited in the waiting area

"Linda I'm here!" Ron said grabbing her hand and pulling her blond hair behind her ear.

"Ron! Thank god. It's coming!" She screamed as she was breathing hard. She had taken a potion to help the pain but in labor only small potions could be used incase they affect the baby. She was pushing and the doctors and nurse were getting ready for it. Ron held her hand and let her squeeze it.

"You can do it! Come on breath and push." Ron said kissing her hand

"One more push," The doctor said "And here." He held the baby and with his wand his umbilical cord was cut and he was in a warm blanket cleaned off. "You have a beautiful baby girl."

"You hear that Linda!" Ron said and Linda smiled at him before fainting... "Linda!"

"Nurse Shannon!" The doctor yelled and checked Linda's IV.

"She's all right just tired from the commotion. You can hold the baby now." The doctor said handing him the baby. "She'll be awake soon."

"All right, I'll be in the waiting room." Ron said.

"Well?" Dumbledore said

"I have a beautiful baby girl." Ron said showing her to Dumbledore. She was so small and already showed she had Blond hair... "First blond in the family."

"What have you decided to name her?"

"I don't know I'll wait for Linda to wake up." Ron said. The two waited in the waiting room with the baby for an hour when a nurse ran over to Ron.

"Excuse me Mr. Weasley,"

"Yes." Ron said still holding the baby not wanting to let go

"Linda is gone, she took her broom and left. Here she left you a note."

"Thank you." Ron said shocked then he read the note.

Dear Ron

I love you so much and the baby. Name her

What you like but I could not handle it or take

The responsibility of a baby I'm so sorry.

Take good care of her and don't look for me.

Linda.

"What's Wrong Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledores asked.

"Linda's gone, She ran off. The baby is mine now. I have to take care of him. I'll have to leave school."

"Nonsense we shall figure something out. I can give you your own room in the castle, and you can keep her as you keep on with your education."

"Thank you so much Headmaster!"

"Now what are you going to name her?'

"Shelby, I like that name Shelby Weasley."

"Fine name, now come on back to Hogwarts."

"Thank you, professor I'm only 16 years old! I don't know if I can do this." Ron said looking down at his baby girl.

"I'm sure you can, plus you have great friends and faculty to help." The headmaster said kindly. "Tonight you two can sleep in the boys dormitory while I set up a room for you unless you rather have her sleep in the infirmary or something."

"No, I want to stay with her tonight." Ron said.

Gryffindor Tower

"What happened with Ron?" Ginny asked worriedly

"I don't know he seemed so worried and upset I hope everything is all right." Harry said

"I'm sure it is." D said as she lightly kissed the top of Harry's head. The gang was sitting in the common room worrying. Ginny was next to Hermione and D was sitting on Harry's lap.

"I'm going to wait here until Ron comes back then I'll head to my room." Hermione said seeing it was getting late and time for curfew.

"Yeah, OK." Ginny said. Then suddenly the portrait opened up and Ron walked in holding something.

"Ron!" Harry yelled

"Shh." Ron said, "Shelby is sleeping." He whispered

"Shelby?" Ginny asked and then saw the baby

"Aww who is the cute baby!" D said

"This is my daughter Shelby." Ron said holding her to him closely.

"Ron, your daughter?" Harry asked confused

Snapes Room

"Tonight was interesting." Max said

"Yeah, Crazy night." Snape said back smiling "Max, look in custom in the wizarding world we have our weddings in Wizard Churches is that all right?"

"Well, that's ok but umm the truth is I'm Jewish." Max said laughing

"Jewish? But you celebrated Christmas and everything."

"Well, D is Christian so I am used to celebrating it but at night I would light Chanukah candles... alone."

"That's no problem, we could have a Jewish and Christian wedding, Rabbi and Priest" Snape said as he kissed her lightly on the mouth.

"And our children can be both."

"Children?" Snape said sitting up.

"I don't mean now! Just one day I was hoping to have your kids."

"That sounds nice, I'd like that."


	15. Shelby my baby,

Chapter 15

I do not own any characters but Shelby, Max, and D

Gryffindor Tower

"Yes Harry, my daughter Shelby,"

"Ron, why didn't you tell us?" Ginny said

"Who's the mother?"

"Linda, but she's gone she ran off and now I'm going to take care of her. Dumbledore said I could stay in school and take care of her he's getting me a new room and all." Ron said smiling slightly he couldn't believe he could ever care for something as much as he cares for her.

"Linda?" Harry said thinking "The girl 9 months ago the senior in school.... The blond one?"

"Yeah" Ron said "Look you can see blond hair on Shelby already, like her mother. First blond in the family." Ron said smiling

"I have a niece," Ginny said smiling "god mom's gonna kill you!"

"Ron," Hermione said then hugging him hard. "Do you have diapers? Bottles? Baby food? Crib?"

"Well no." Ron said realizing he didn't know anything only that he loved her and wanted tot take care of her...

"O I know I have this book... it has spells to change diapers and I can write to my mom and have her send, baby blanket's and a couple of bottles, I guess from Diagon alley cause they should be magical one." Hermione started and Ron was just smiling happy he had such great friends.

"Why didn't you tell me about Linda Ron?" Harry asked

"Look, it was one night. We were drunk and went behind the pub... After that we hadn't spoken it was just one stupid night and neither of us was in love or anything. Until 3 months later she sent me a note to meet her, I did and she told me she was pregnant and going to have the baby. I sent her money though she didn't ask and some food and stuff. She was kicked out of her house because of it and together we got her a small apartment. She would let me know if she needed anything and I agreed to be part of the baby's life. Then I got a note she was in labor, and I tried telling you guys so many times but I couldn't. This is my baby and I'm going to be its dad."

"You have us Ron," Hermione said putting a hand on his shoulder. Ron smiled and they all sat in the common room together for a while.

Morning

Gryffindor Common Room

"Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore whispered tapping Ron slightly on the shoulder "Mr. Weasley wake up..."

"Hmmm what," Ron mumbled sitting up. "Professor Dumbledore! What are you doing here?"

"I am here to pick up Shelby," Dumbledore explained. Ron had slept holding her the whole time she was so small it took him hours to sleep fearing she would fall out of his arms as he slept. "I have two of my best house elves taking care of her."

"All right," Ron said as he handed her to Dumbledore. He didn't want to let go of her but he did.

"It's all right, you can come pick her up from my office after morning class's to take her to lunch. I will have also the house elves prepare some baby food for you to feed her with and a bottle of warm milk."

"Thank you Dumbledore."

"No problem my child, Shh I don't want to wake up the other boys." Dumbledore whispered as he left.

Two Hour's later....

Breakfast

"Ron Where's Shelby?" Harry asked as they sat to eat.

"Dumbledore took her, I get to go get her after morning class's and take her to lunch."

"Well we only have 2 class's before lunch." Max said smiling

"We have 3 Max," Hermione said

"Nope, potions class is going to be canceled. Severus has wedding plans to sort out with some people which he has to do now so he's going to cancel it."

"Maybe this Marriage has some benefits..." Ron said.

"Wait who's Shelby?" Max asked

"Shelby is my daughter, she was born yesterday." Ron said not wanting to jump around it and trusting Max.

"Your daughter? Wow how old was the mom?"

"17 actually, a year older then me."

"That's young, I'm surprised she didn't get an abortion." Max said

"An abortion, you mean kill the baby! No way it's a good thing she didn't." Harry said

"Yeah that would have been terrible." Ron added. Then Max stood up and left knocking over her plates.

"What was that?" Harry said.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"!!! D said punching him on the shoulder.

"Ow! what?" Harry asked

"There is nothing wrong with abortions! You have no right to judge anyone! I f you were 16 and pregnant by some guy you wouldn't fucking keep the baby, unless you wanted to. That is everyone's own chose."

"I didn't mean anything just trying to show Ron it is all right that he kept the baby."

"Well some people didn't do that and making tem feel like shit is not the way to do it!" D said pushing him as she stood and left the room.

Teachers Table

Dumbledore was not at breakfast today as he was busy making arrangements with Shelby. McGonagall and Snape sat next to one another and were watching the students.

"What is going on there?" McGonagall asked

"I don't know but Max seemed upset should I go after her?" Snape asked

"I don't think so, her friend D went after her maybe it's a girl issue."

"Well there goes Hermione perhaps your right. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter look pretty upset... Like they did something." Snape said with suspicion

"They probably made some stupid male comment."

"More like some stupid Gryffindor male comment."

"Like the boys in your house say better comments I've seen how they treat the girls."

"Yeah but in my house there smart enough if they are friends to smooth it over,

"Yeah, yeah cunning Slytherin. Is that how you got Max?"

"No," Snape said thinking of Max "With Max, I fell in love with her and acted like a idiot male Gryffindor." Snape said laughing in his sarcastic laugh... if you could really call it a laugh "But then when love was through making a fool out of me I came back to the,"

"Sarcastic bastard you are?" McGonagall added smiling

"Yep."

Grand staircase

"Max! Wait they didn't mean it they were just being boys! Stop!" D yelled running up the stairs after Max. Max was a dam fast runner as she had played soccer and D was getting pissed.

"D! Max! Wait up. What Harry and Ron said was idiotic." Hermione said running after the two. Then Max stopped and sat down plop on the middle of a staircase. D and Hermione caught up and each fell to one of side of her out of breath

"Max, look their boys they don't know any different." Hermione said.

"They don't know, I got pregnant one night, now I'm on the Pill so never again but it happened. I was stupid it was months ago about one month before I came here. He was some jerk who treated me like shit. We slept together after getting stoned and partying and he promised to use protection but the bustard didn't. Then I was pregnant and 16 I had only one good choice abortion."

"Wow, Max you are a very strong person. I respect you so much for being able to make the tough decision as long as it was the good one for you."

"I couldn't ruin my life." Max said

"You couldn't keep him anyways with us traveling dimension to dimension! You did the right thing." D said

"Yeah look last night Ron and I talked you know now he can't go to university anymore, there are a lot of doors that have been shut for him and he knows it. Everyone has to make there own decision Max. D's right you had to do what you had to do." Hermione said.

"Group hug!" Max yelled and they all hugged and suddenly the staircase moved as they so often do. The 3 of them screamed and laughed holding onto the stairs tightly until they stopped. "We should get off the stairs now!"

"Yeah!" D said

"Right behind you!" Hermione added as they ran off to there first class.

Transfiguration class

"Today we shall be learning how to transfigure a book into a little box. So if you have a secret book or diary and you ever need to conceal it, u can turn it into a small box and keep your secrets there." McGonagall said dramatically smiling "The spell is Arca Dissimulare! Now say it clearly and tap the object once on each corner of the book." The whole class listened and followed.

"Hermione," Ron said "I can't get this, can you help?" he asked nicely. She was next to Ron in class but Harry wasn't next to them as usual, instead he was next to D at the table to the left of Hermione and Ron and Max was next to Draco behind Hermione and Ron.

"Ron, you tap all four corners not just four times but on the corners of the books and then say the spell not during or before." Hermione said smiling. After a couple of times she had gotten it. She quickly looked behind her and saw Draco give her a wink and a little smile, Hermione smiled back and turned around quickly before no one noticed, though 2 people did.

"I saw that," Max whispered in his ear.

"What?" Draco asked in a low voice

"That smile to her," Max whispered back smiling.

"That was a scowl to a Gryffindor and don't forget it!" Draco said raising his voice a bit, he was worried if any Slytherin found out it would not be good or safe for anyone.

"Don't worry I won't tell but be more careful, this time I only noticed next time someone else will."

"Thanks." Draco said back while getting back to his transfiguration. He had already done it but was pretending to practice as he daydreamed. Someone was watching the two, as they obviously weren't thinking about transfiguration.

Hermione had pretended to drop something and she turned around she smiled at Draco who ignored her completely. What had she done? Then suddenly he threw her a note...

Sorry, got to be more careful love, tonight come to my rooms.

Then it disappeared in fire; wow she would have to ask him that spell. She understood it wouldn't be too good for everyone to find out... but even being the brightest witch of her time she still did not understand the full extant of danger she would be in.

Granger and Malfoy together a couple! She thought sitting down. She couldn't figure it out a Gryffindor and Slytherin. It has happened in the past but those two? I wonder if anyone else knows. I doubt it; it doesn't show that they know. I think I better keep a close watch on them. Does that girl know the danger? O my god the two have rooms right next to one another. Maybe I should get Severus and see what to do. McGonagall thought to herself.

"Very good now I want 2 feet of parchment for next week on the reasons of the tapping on four corners and the other effects this spell can have."

"Max, what class do you have next?" Hermione asked

"Draco and I have history of magic with Hufflepuffs you?"

"We have charms with the Ravenclaws." D said

"After that we have free time since there is no potions so what you want to do?" Max asked

"I was hoping D, that we could go and do our homework thing." Harry said giving her a look that he wanted them to alone.

"Right, yeah." D said

"I actually am going to go to my room to do some work." Draco said.

"Yeah me too." Hermione said "Plus maybe I'll rest in bed before lunch"

"I have to go see Dumbledore about Shelby." Ron said

"Right, actually I have a lot of work I got to catch up on. Max said smiling faking it.

"Good, you should really do some work," Hermione said as they all packed up and left to their next class.

History Of Magic

"O great the bloody teacher is asleep again." Draco said

"Yeah, so Draco can you believe about Max and Snape?" Sarah asked. She was a Slytherin like him.

"Yeah, crazy but my father says he's happy for Severus finally getting some, and Max is one hot girl to get, father's going to be best man in his wedding." Draco said acting his part as always.

"Yeah I heard, mother and father told me that the dark lord had something to do and Max has joined them! She's one of the youngest ever to join. I'm glad she's on our side I mean she hangs out with that mud-blood Granger, and disgustingly Weasley and potter. Even her best friend D is potters girlfriend!"

"Yeah I can't understand it either." Draco said holding in not hexing her for calling Hermione a mud blood.

"Draco, Sarah hey," Will said walking over "What you guys talking about I'm bored out of my bloody mind with this teacher he fell back asleep."

"We were talking about the filthy Gryffindors Potter, Weasley, and Granger." Sarah said laughing

"Yeah and how could someone like Max hang out with jus low life's? I think the dark lord wants her to get information."

"Probably," Will said back "though that granger girl has gotten prettier, I wouldn't mind having a go on that. Father always tells me Mud bloods are good for one thing, they make excellent whores." Will said and started laughing in a cruel laugh and Sarah joined him smiling. It took all of Draco's energy to laugh along and smile. Then he turned to look at Max who was taking a nap at another desk.

Class was over before he knew it and he headed to his room. He was excited to see Hermione, he just wanted to hold her and kiss her.

Charms class was over and Hermione headed back to her room, to see Draco. She wondered when she could tell Harry and Ron, she would talk to Draco about it later.

Harry was taking D up to the astronomy tower to be together and Ron headed to Dumbledores office.

Max had nothing to do and no one to hang out with. She decided to walk around and maybe head to the dungeon to see if Severus was back yet. Max went and knocked on the door, but no answer so she decided to walk in and wait incase he came back but to her surprise Mr. Malfoy was there.

"Max what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Severus," Max said

"Ah your fiancé yes I came back here to make arrangements but he seems to not of come back from his other arrangements what about you no class's?"

"I have a free period and then lunch." Max said

"Free period?" Lucius said, "How would you like to go over some more spells?"

"Umm," I shouldn't those dark spells really effect me somehow but I have nothing better to do.... "Sure."

"Come with me," Luscious said as he walked down a corridor and whispered a word to a portrait. "This is were Severus and I as kids would practice these spells." It was dark and cold but a perfect place to test out spells. "We would test the out on each other or Rats,"

"What spell first?" Mac asked excitingly. Malfoy taught her about 8 dark spells and the more she practiced them the more she loved the feeling. They were powerful and obviously dark, it made her feel bad and like she could hex anyone to death if they messed with her and not flinch, or care.

"Look at the time," Malfoy Said "I best be going and you best be going to lunch." Malfoy said smiling.

"All right, it was fun thanks." Max said

"You did well, did you enjoy them?"

"Yeah, they were great you get this rush!"

"Yeah there amazing but addicting, be careful."

"Don't worry about me," Max said smiling as he kissed her hand they left. She headed to lunch and he headed back to the dungeons.

Lunch

Max sat with Draco at the Slytherin table today thinking it maybe be best if she met some more Slytherin people.

Gryffindor Table

"Harry where's Ron?" Hermione asked

"I don't know he should be here soon." Harry said and surprisingly at that moment he came walking in holding little Shelby.

"Ron," Ginny said smiling.

"Whose that Ron?" Dean asked and the whole Gryffindor table seemed to be waiting. Ron saw people from other tables were also watching he knew once one person knew he wouldn't have to tell others as it would pass around quickly since nothing could stay a secret in this castle.

"This, umm" he didn't know what to do, so the truth was the best thing. He hadn't even told his parents though, but he will soon. "This is my daughter Shelby."

The whole Gryffindor table went into murmurs.

"What? Your kidding right?" Dean asked

"No I'm not."

"A kid?" Jordan added in "your kid? At 16?"

"Yes my kid." Ron said

"And we support him." Harry said.

"Weasley has a kid?" Marcus said from the Slytherin table

"So Weasley actually got laid? That's the shock." Max said smiling

"Max?" Draco whispered to her. She was smiling cruelly like he has seen his father and their friends do. The whole Slytherin table laughed.

"Max!" D said upset at that comment

"The worst is the poor kid, hopefully she won't look like Weasley." Max added as everyone added

"Max, what is up to you?" Draco asked

"Nothing baby, just messing around with the stupid Gryffindors."

"Yeah the idiots," Sarah added laughing

"Max stop," Draco whispered to her

"Don't tell me what to do." Max spat at him, "Go back to fucking that little mud blood whore of yours," she whispered to him. Draco didn't know what was wrong with her but she had gotten up and left with Sarah and Will.

"Something's wrong with Max, what's gotten into her?" D said

"I think I know what." Draco said as he came over to the Gryffindor table.

"What?" Harry asked

"My Father."


	16. My Dam father

"My Dam father! There are dark spells…there like drugs and the more you use spells the more addicted to them and evil you become."

"Max and addicted evil not a good mix. I don't care if its magical or non-magical drugs are drugs and they hurt you and the people you love just the same."

D ran after max and caught her on the stairs to the dungeons.

"MAX!" D yelled and then "Glaciare" D yelled and Max froze "you two scatter" D said

"Whatever," Sarah answered scared and they both ran off.

"FinIce" and Max unfroze

"What the," Max yelled

"You are coming with me, you can't just do this all over again. You and your addictions! You cant do this to me, to yourself, to Snape." Max just looked at D and realized it was an addiction

"At least we caught it early, before I did anything too stupid."

"Now you have a wedding to plan."

"I decided my dress will be hot! I know just the one I saw it in catalogue. _Witch Wedding_ so hot like a mini dress with slits and drapes over it to the floor see-through ones!" And Max explaining the dress was smiling and everything for that moment was fine.

Wedding plans 

"I have talked to the dark lord and the wedding is to be tomorrow night he won't be able to make it of course but after marriage there will be a bondage ceremony with him present to do the honor." Severus Snape said to Max.

"Tomorrow I will be Mrs. Snape can you believe it?" Max said and then kissed Snape on the mouth

"Well have fun tonight as your last free night."

"O I will and you don't be too naughty wait until our honeymoon," max said and then whispering to him "I bought handcuffs and everything." Then max licked his ear softly and smirked as she walked out. Max ran downstairs and saw D, Ginny, Harry, and Ron all waiting for her.

"Excuse me but this is girls night," Max said

" We know we just wanted to say goodnight and lend you our brooms as they are the best." Harry said

"Well thank you but were having a special carriage take us the ones pulled by those horses…"

"You mean the ones only you people can see." Ginny said

"Yes Ginny and trust me seeing those things is not worth what it takes to see them," Hermione whispered to her

"Where you ladies going tonight?" Ron asked

"A fun pub, have some drinks, meet some nice male strippers you know the usual." Max said, as both boys weren't pleased about it

"My girlfriend!"

"My sister!" Both Harry and Ron yelled out.

"Bye, bye boys" Max said as they left.

**Hogsmeade **

Café iocus 

"Ladies, this pub was recommended to me by one of Severus friends we will have fun tonight." Max said as they walked in it was amazing. Black and silver lights were everywhere with a table and in the middle poles with dancing ladies and men.

"Wow, this is amazing…" Ginny said gawking in amazement

"This does look like fun but I can't dance like that!" Hermione said watching people grinding to music.

"Sure you can it's easy you'll see." Then max saw a cute guy and winked at him and pointed to come over, as he did she whispered to him to show Hermione a fun time.

"But I can't…" Hermione protested and Max pushed her to him then max grabbed Ginny and headed to the dance floor. As the evening went on they danced for hours and then got a table and ordered hot wings, butter beer, scotch and muggle pizza.

"Lets dance some more!" max said

"Its 4 in the morning I'm exhausted" Hermione said. Just as Hermione said that Max turned her head and saw Luscious Malfoy standing next to one of the poles staring at her.

"You guys go, I'll go back when I'm ready." Max said

"All right we'll see you then." Hermione said as they left Ginny stopped.

"I'm not that tired I'll stay with Max I don't want to leave her alone." Ginny added

"Fine we stay, Where'd Max go?" Hermione wondered

"There she is talking to some guy…"

"That's not some guy that's Mr. Malfoy."


	17. Question

"What is she doing talking to Mr. Malfoy" Ginny asked completely confused

"I guess because she has too he is Severus friend"

………..

"Hello Lucius what brings you here tonight?" Max asked smirking at him

"Just a night out on the town. It is pretty late maybe you should be in bed."

"Would you tuck me in?" Max asked as Lucius grabbed her waist

"I can do better then that." He said as he kissed her

"No I'm getting married," Max, said stopping herself from going any further.

"No one has to know I have an idea have a sip relax and we'll talk." Max took the drink and tasted it. It was sweet but strong and she was feeling it..

……………

"Did they just kiss?" Hermione asked

"O my god what do we do?" Ginny asked

"Where's D anyways she'll know what to do?"

"She's dancing with the two guys from the pole… I think she drank too much."

"Lets go get her." Hermione answered as they walked up to D and grabbed her hand

"What's going on ladies?" D said while laughing

"Look over there," Hermione said

"Lucius Malfoy and Max, o relax she's just the type to flirt nothing will happen she's getting married"

"I'm not so sure." Ginny protested

"I'll go and get her simple as that." D said and walked over to Max "Come on Max were leaving, Severus probably wants to see you."

"Yeah I have to go." Max said

"Pleasure." Mr. Malfoy said as he kissed her hand and left.

"I say we have another drink and then leave!"

"I say you have had one too many drinks let's just leave." Max said as they went outside there carriage awaited them and they got on and headed back to the mansion for a good night sleep.

Hogwarts 

The girls arrived to find a very quiet castle. "Wow this is spooky" Hermione said

"Yeah very spoopkey! He he!" Ginny said laughing

"You said poop!" D said as she laughed so hard Max thought she would wake up the castle.

"You three get back to your rooms and try to stay quiet" Max said

"There both drunk I'll make sure they get back all right." Hermione answered

" Thanks I'll head to bed then."

As Max walked down to bed someone gabbed her from behind and turned her around. She smiled

"Severus,"

"I have a gift for you pre wedding gift, it's a potion all your scars on you back and stomach will be gone you wont have to be reminded of your past instead remember the future."

"O Severus, thank you!" Max said kissing him then she drank it and in seconds she felt her body change and she was herself again new and improved.


	18. Wedding morning

I do not own any characters that all belong to JK Rowling except for Max D and Shelby

The next morning Max woke up refreshed and happy she felt much more alive then ever. Her big day was tonight and she couldn't wait. She also had no more scars, which extended her happiness. She got out of bed and decided to wear a belly shirt to sow off her stomach because now she didn't have scars and very low jeans. She grabbed a robe too to change into for her first class. Today all she had was transfiguration because Dumbledore allowed her the afternoon off to prepare for the wedding. Max headed down to breakfast to meet up with her other friends.

GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM

Ginny awoke and felt like someone just sliced her head in two.

"AH! My head" Ginny cried

"Don't worry!" Hermione smiled "I have a pepper up potion for you and you'll be fine" Ginny took it and drank it all and felt better until she started to throw up. After about 20 minuets Ginny got out of the bathroom and got dressed feeling better.

"Good morning girls" D said waking up "Hermione what are you doing here?"

"I crashed here last night I was too tired to go back to my room."

"Today's the big day did you all get your dresses? Hermione Ginny?"

"Yeah I got mine two days ago." Hermione said

"Yeah mines in the closet" Ginny answered

"Max has good taste its usually a tradition to have ugly bridesmaid dresses but Max all ways does things her way."

"I'm glad about that." Hermione said, "I love the color dark green its beautiful."

"I can't wait to see Harry and Ron in tuxes Max wanted a muggle wedding but Dumbledore will be doing the ceremony in a robe of course." D added.

"I think we should head down to breakfast Ginny you up for some food?"

"I'll live." Ginny said smiling

BREAKFAST

"Hey Hermione Ginny D… O Ginny your first hangover so proud." Max said

"You would be!" D said smiling "What's with the outfit?"

"I got a little pre-wedding gift from Snape and my scars are all gone and I'm showing it off."

"Wow you look great!" Harry said, "I mean for a person and all" He added with D right next to him

Snape walked into the lunchroom and took a seat. He started eating when he saw Max and her outfit and almost choked on his food. He hated how all the Gryffindor boys were now talking to her.

Max saw Snape and smiled she walked right over to the teachers table as everyone watched and leaned over the table and kissed Snape.

"Hey honey I'll see you after breakfast?"

"Yes of course." Snape answered and smirked as he saw all the boys talking to her in shock.

"Hello professors," Max said smirking "Good morning isn't it just a lovely morning perfect for a wedding"

"Yes, it is" McGonagall said "and congratulations"

"Thank you, now I'm going to eat breakfast so I'll see you later." Max said emphasizing the eat word

"All right." Snape said simply watching Max walk over to the Gryffindor table sit and start eating and for some reason it made him so happy just to watch.

"I can't believe you just did that." Ginny said

"I love him and everyone should know… now pass me some food I'm starving." Max said smiling.

"Here you go." D said handing her some eggs bacon "And of course here's coffee"

"Thank you," Max said


	19. Wedding Day

Wedding day

After Breakfast Max headed back to her rooms to check on her dress with Hermione Ginny and D.

"Wow your dress is beautiful," Hermione said

"I know I just have to figure out these two spells for hair and makeup so I can look great the wedding is in 3 hours." Max said worrying

"Relax," D said, " Hermione can figure out the spells and me and Ginny will help with everything else but where is the wedding happening? And what's that white robe?"

"The wedding is happening in the great hall Dumbledore is transforming it into a wedding hall and the white robe is for tonight when Voldemort performs a ceremony"

"O," Ginny said scared to hear his name

"Be careful." D said

"I will so we only have 2 hours and 55 minuets so lets get going."

Snapes room

Ron and Harry are standing in it worrying about being in Snapes room but that is the Room all the men are getting ready in.

"How do you put this stupid thing on?" Snape was saying trying to figure out the tux

"Here let me help you." Harry said

"You want to help me." Snape said confused

"Look Max is our friend so we are going to see more of each other so we have to get along."

"Yeah…" Ron said whispering I guess

"Here you put this like that." Harry said fixing his tux and then tying his bow tie "Ron you need help with that?"

"Sure." Ron said as he fixed his bow tie too

"Why are we wearing these things again?" Snape said

"Because its muggle custom and Max wants a muggle wedding… I get it and it's much more romantic to walk down the aisle in a dress then a robe." Harry answered

"I guess but I prefer robes." Snape said

"I actually agree with him… wow." Ron answered

"Nice." Snape answered sarcastically

"Hello boys." Dumbledore walked in, in a golden robe with parchments in his hand.

"Hello headmaster." Ron answered

"Hello," Snape answered quietly

"Nervous Severus?"

"No." Snape said lying

"Right." Dumbledore answered. "See you in an hour, I must go get ready" Dumbledore said leaving

Girl's room

"Only 30 minuets left I'm so nervous I don't think I can do this!" Max said sitting down

"Do you love him?" D asked

"With all my heart and soul."

"Then you know what to do."

"Time to do the hair and makeup spell." Hermione said. "Close you eyes…"

Wedding

Snape was standing at the front of an aisle put magically in the great hall with seats on both sides. Some of the students were there and all the teachers were there. The music came on and Ginny walked up first with Ron carrying her arm. Then Hermione with Harry on her arm and D the maid of honor with Mr. Malfoy the best man on her arm. Flowers were magically appearing in the air and falling down on the ground. Then everyone looked back and Max walked in wearing a gorgeous White wedding gown with a veil over her and she walked slowly up the aisle. She reached Snape and he took off her veil and she looked stunning. Her eyes had a golden eye shadow and beautiful makeup on and her hair was up with pieces falling down in her face. He couldn't breathe for a minute and just smiled at her.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Max and Severus in marriage. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace. Max and Severus, life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is given to us by our family or by our friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of the greatest challenges of life - and is the shared goal of a married life. Severus do you take Max to he your Wife? ("I do") Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her? ("I do") Max do you take Severus to be your Husband? ("I do") Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him? ("I do") "Wedding rings are an outward and visible sign of an inward spiritual grace and the unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this man and this woman in marriage." I Severus take thee, Max to be my Wife- 7o have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore. I Max, take thee Severus to be my Husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore. Severus and Max as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together - as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect for each other.

I now declare you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" Dumbledore said smiling

Snape turned to Max and kissed her with all his passion and let go and everyone clapped.

"Drinks and food for everyone!" Dumbledore yelled and drinks and food appeared at the back. A Giant cake also appeared with magical picture of Max and Snape holding hands at the top and they were walking in it.

"I'm going to cut the cake." Snape said as he cut apiece and fed it to Max fed apiece to Snape and everyone began to eat and drink.

"This was a lovely ceremony but I must go prepare for another ceremony. I will see you two later." Malfoy said leaving

"Want a butter beer Ginny?" Hermione asked

"No thank you I had enough last nigh I'll have some cake though." Ginny answered heading to the cake as she grabbed a piece Angela walked over and smiled in a blue dress. "You look great.

"So do you." Then Ginny held her hand and they went to sit down and talk.

"Hello Hermione." Draco said

"Draco what are you doing here?"

"My fathers friends with Severus so I'm here of course."

"Right, I'm glad you're here." Hermione said to him

"But we cant not here," Draco said… Whispered " Meet me tonight at my room at 12."

"All right."

After much partying and fun everyone was leaving

"We must go its 11 already." Severus said

"Yeah its time for that ceremony."


	20. Wedding Cermony

Yael Barack

Wedding Ceremony

"Hello Severus Hello Max welcome." Lucius Malfoy said smirking "This ceremony will bind you together as death eaters are you sure you both want to do this?" Malfoy said looking straight at Max

"I'm sure." Max answered toughly

"So am I." Severus answered

"So let it begin."

Malfoy put on a black robe and so did Severus. Max put on her white robe and they walked out and walked down an aisle with death eaters sitting all around.

"Hello," Voldemort said, "Welcome we come here today to bond Max and Severus Snape." Everyone stood as Voldemort put there hands together and said a spell. The spell made both their hands have marks on it like a tiger had scratched them and then it disappeared. Then the drinking began.

"She's one of the prettiest Death eater I've ever seen." Tom said

"I know she is we should get her drunk and."

"And what," Severus said, "No one touches my girl I know its death eaters tradition to share their wives but no one and I mean no one touches her."

"Got it." Kenny said

"So Max congratulations a drink? Its fire whiskey." Lucius asked

"Sure." Max said taking a couple of shots.

A few shots later

"Max it is time for us to go." Severus said

"No one more shot." Max answered drunk

"No more, we have to go to our honeymoon at Starlight hotel with view of endless shooting stars and open bar." Snape answered

"Sounds great I knew letting you pick out honeymoon would be great…. There better be a big bed."

"I'm sure there is I got us a suite. Now come on were flooing there."

"All right." Max said leaving

- 12 - Midnight -

Hermione went to Draco's portrait and knocked. The door opened and Draco smiled.

"God you're beautiful…"

"Thank you, you're not so bad looking yourself." Hermione answered smiling

"I think I'm falling in love with you but we can never be. You are put in so much danger if you be with me I need to know if you're seriously willing to make that jump even if we do land on rocks? So will you jump with me?"

Hermione thought for a second it would be crazy them together but she loved him and wanted him so bad she would make the jump for him. "I'll jump for you I'd jump anytime."

"Then no more secrets tomorrow I'll sit next to you at lunch and make sure everyone knows you're my girl."

"If you want to."

"I'm dying to." Draco answered and kissed her softly


	21. Due day

Due day

"Good morning Mrs. Snape." Severus said gently stroking her hair as they lay in bed

"Good morning baby." She said as they got up. She couldn't believe it and it scared her and she got so scared she rushed to the bathroom and conjured up some heroine. She injected it and walked out.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't fucking care leave me alone I'm going to listen to relax."

"Max are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" She yelled

"All right I love you."

"I don't love you and this was a big mistake." Max yelled and left. She ran into a dark alley and sat down and felt her high.

4 hours later

Max woke up remembering what she did and ran back to the hotel room but he was gone. She didn't know what to do so she sent Snape a Singer in the mail. With a song she hoped would fix things…

"I cant believe she doesn't love me I knew it was to good to be true." Snape said sitting in his chair in his private rooms in his office. "What do I do now." Then suddenly a blue envelope came it was a singer and he opened it and a song came out.

I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you, so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go  
I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid, I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I could not fathom that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself  
Cause I didn't know you  
Cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt

The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, cause baby

When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
Cause we belong together

Who else am I gon' lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together

I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
singing to me  
"If you think you're lonely now"  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep (too deep)  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface  
I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart

I'm feeling all out of my element  
throwing things, crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life, baby

When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
Cause we belong together

Who else am I gon' lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby

When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
Cause we belong together

Who am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together

"So she does love me…" He whispered to himself "I have to find her." And he ran to his door and opened it and she was standing there crying.

"I love you so much and I need help." She said as she dropped a needle.

"I'm here don't worry I'm here and I love you so much." Snape said as he grabbed her and kissed her on the forehead.

Breakfast

Hermione walked in and sat down… Ginny was about to sit next to her but she stopped her and told her she was waiting for someone else. Then he walked in and it was like it was in slow motion he smiled and walked over and sat next to Hermione.

"Max isn't here you don't have to sit here anymore." Harry said

"I'm not here for Max I'm here for Hermione right love."

"Yep," Then Hermione kissed him "Guys I have to tell you Draco and I are together please don't be angry he's a good guy really."

"What!" Ron yelled

"If you love me you'll except him. He's been a good friend to me and Max and D and you have to give him a chance."

"But I don't think your father will be very pleased about this." Harry said

"I'm willing to be disowned or punished for this I love her so much I can't be without her even if it means my family disproves and I have to be punished." Draco said and as he said this both boys realized he must truly love Hermione for him to give up so much.

"All right but I swear if you're screwing around you will be sorry." Harry answered

"Yeah." Ron said back holding Shelby with a bottle when she started to cry. "No I have to go change her I'll be back." Ron said leaving with Shelby.

Snapes Chambers

"What's exactly wrong?"

"I'm scared," Max whispered "That you'll break my heart so scared that you'll die or worse I needed to get high but I promise I will never touch that stuff again I'm so sorry I love you so much.

"It's all right its breakfast time do you want to stay here go back to our honeymoon or what exactly?"

"Can we stay here, eat in bed and just be together today."

"Sure whatever you want." Snape said as he carried her into bed.


End file.
